Igniting the Fuse
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: Alexis Witwicky was a talented girl with an unlucky disposition like her father. Searching Cybertron's archives for the identity of the fallen mech she discovers the dark history of those around her. The consequences of harboring an amnesiac Decepticon were unfathomable. Starscream/OC
1. Start Again

Igniting the Fuse

**Genre**: Drama/Friendship/Action/ Romance  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T for Terminated  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Alexis believed she found a friend. Starscream's future was already determined despite missing memories. Amnesiac Decepticon and human; the odds were against them even without old transgressions surfacing. (Set before DOTM and large G1 elements)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own none of the characters, but do lay claim to owning 'Marcio 'Lowball' Laurentin and his son Raoul Laurentin. Alexis Micah Witwicky is an OC that is no way related to the Armada-Verse. Similar names are just a chance.  
><strong>Beta<strong>: **Starfire201**

* * *

><p><span>Start Again<span>

* * *

><p>Sam Witwicky had never felt such guilt in his life.<p>

The scent of alcohol and bleach invaded his nose, but he barely registered the smell as he sat with his face in his hands. The warmth of his breath was creating a bio-dome in his hands. It could sprout life but he wouldn't care. He had been waiting for this moment. The months were filled with tense silence and awkwardness; it would finally end. His relationship with Mikaela had been rocky at best; both were unable to express their true emotions with the constant Decepticon attacks. They hadn't time to truly focus upon their relationship and hadn't spent enough time together to realize they didn't hold anything special.

Sam had wanted a girlfriend to elevate him from his high school status as loser; Mikaela wanted a man that didn't treat her like trash. They had tried to make it work, but the arrival of college had driven a wedge between them. He supposed it was bound to happen. A year of living apart had driven the wedge deeper. It was time to split, but neither had wanted to say anything. The webcam conversations had only grown more awkward as days passed and their visits were physical at best. It wasn't the healthiest relationship.

One of them should've said something. If one of them _had,_ then he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't be here waiting for…this situation to end.

'All this time,' Sam bitterly thought with a scowl.

He had honestly tried to make it work, especially once he realized that a simple split wasn't possible. They were linked together in ways that could never be undone. Sam pinched his nose and exhaled. The pressure was building in his head and he felt as if it would blow. He smirked. That might be better than what he was about to face. Sliding his hands down his face, he peered over the edges of his fingers as he wondered when this tension would cease. The thought of constant trouble clenched his heart.

'What does she want?' Sam irately thought.

It was awkward to speak of splitting when they were both screwed. His eyebrows knit together; he still had college to deal with. There wouldn't be time to handle something this time-consuming. Yet, he feared Mikaela wouldn't want him around in _this_ life. He deeply exhaled and slammed his eyes shut. This had to be a dream, some type of horrible night terror. It wasn't that and he knew it.

"You look like ah 'Con jus' stuck somethin' up ya' rear thrusters."

Sam's eyes snapped open and he looked left—right and focused on the small mech leaning against one of the waiting room seats. He couldn't call the bot a 'Con since he had technically switched sides, claimed life as a 'Con wasn't really living. Sam still found the mech annoying, but tolerated him because he had nowhere to go. The government didn't exactly need a midget mech. He guessed it didn't matter that Wheelie was an advanced life form.

"Now is not the time," Sam muttered as he shot the mech a glare.

Wheelie's optics lifted in surprise and drooped in a manner that told Sam he didn't care; whenever he spoke, it was _the _time. He grinned as he shifted to stand upon his wheeled feet and stated, "I thought humans were supposed to be excited at moments like _these_."

Sam scowled as he let his hands fall to his knees. Moments like these were supposed to special. There should've been parties and all that other grand stuff. Sam felt swindled and he was bit pissed about that—he wanted to be throwing parties and celebrating. Screw Mikaela and his insecurities; he wanted to celebrate.

"You know." Wheelie stated as he observed Sam: "…I think ya' should be excited." The small mech paused and scowled. "We don' have Sparklings created anymore…so this is real special to all of us." Wheelie looked away as if he were embarrassed by admitting that.

Sam leaned back in the uncomfortable seat. His nose twitched at the alcohol scent as he realized where he was at. His eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. This was supposed to be a crucial and important event. This wasn't the place to be feeling upset about life's failings. He was supposed to be happy; his lips quirked.

"I'm going to be a dad," Sam whispered, the words ringing true and his heart beating fast. "I'm going to be a…dad." It was foreign on his tongue. His child may have been an accident, but he wouldn't treat his child as that. Once more, screw Mikaela. He had helped create life and he was going to be happy.

"Be proud," Wheelie muttered and rolled his eyes.

Sam's eyes brightened; he would be proud. The sound of heels clicking caused him to wince as the silence was broken. He looked up as his parents rounded the corner.

"My _baby_!" Judy cried as she threw open her eyes.

"Don't call the boy that," Ron scolded as he rolled his eyes.

Judy ignored her husband as she raced toward Sam. Her heels clicked as she ran and Wheelie dodged the woman as Sam got up and opened his arms. She quickly latched onto him with a firm hug and squealed. Sam could hear his father scoffing at his wife's antics and Sam could feel his mother's tears soaking his shirt.

"Don't cry, mom," Sam tried to soothe as she wailed into his shoulder.

"Judy!" Ron scolded with a scowl. "He's a man now."

Judy whipped around and glared at her husband. Her eyes puffy and wide as she hissed, "Don't you dare ruin this moment!"

Sam's eyes went wide and he watched his dad step back in defeat. Judy turned to Sam gave a misty smile as she cooed, "You're going to be a daddy!" Her gaze shifted to Ron, "My baby is going to have a baby."

"Mom—" Sam sighed. When she said it that way, it just sounded awkward. He gave her a huge squeeze for a hug and then snuck out of her embrace. His father pulled him into a brief hug. "Not you too"

When Ron pulled away, he stared at Sam intently. The look reminded Sam of the first time Mikaela had been found in his room. Sam's lips moved, but nothing was coming out. He finally muttered a few words, but they really had no sound. A sigh escaped his lips and he gave up trying to talk.

"I always thought you'd screw up," Ron admitted with a frank look as Sam's mouth slightly hung open: "…you got in with those strange creatures." Wheelie scowled. He wasn't strange; strange was having bodily functions and smells. "Then you let it go downhill with Mikaela—and you got her pregnant."

"Would you like to add that time I failed Intro. to Leadership as well?" Sam pointed out with a deep scowl.

"I'd like to point out that I'm proud of you for sticking this through," Ron admitted as Judy softly smiled behind him. "We know Mikaela doesn't want you around and yet you were a man and stayed in contact for your child."

Sam paused as he took in what his father said. It was a rough decision: staying around a woman that didn't want you around. There were times he thought about simply losing contact, but then he would forever be left wondering about his child. It wasn't possible; he wanted to know his child and be in her life.

Their gazes jerked to the left as a doctor opened the locked door. His eyes landed on Sam and he exhaled before smiling. Sam's heart stood still. This man was supposed to deliver his child. Questions entered his mind and had no escape as he wished that he had been in the delivery room, but then Mikaela hadn't wanted him there. His breath hitched.

"Sam." The doctor approached and then held out his hand: "…would you like to come meet your daughter?"

Relief flooded his system as his heart resumed pumping. The tension vanished as a silly grin broke onto his face. Judy cried out in shock as she tightly hugged her son from behind. Her boy had a sweet little girl. Ron pulled her back as Sam quickly nodded at the doctor; words couldn't form.

The doctor grinned as he motioned Sam to follow him. The walk felt like forever and having to sanitize and get dressed in medical wear made him even more anxious. A ball of anxiety knotted in his gut as he finally entered the room. Mikaela's blue eyes landed on him and he saw that she was holding a bundle of blankets. Her hair was matted with sweat and her skin was pale, but she looked lovely as he approached. He licked his lips, nervous of what to say. He should be showering her with kisses, but that wasn't possible when she wanted to break up. Even now, she looked more weary than excited. He thought mothers were supposed to have a glow, but she didn't

"Can I?" Sam questioned. Sam had never been violent, but if she denied him, he believed he could be. Mikaela shifted the bundle and Sam carefully took the child into his arms. She was slightly pink and wrinkled. Her body was curled in on itself. When her eyelids peeled back, her eyes were the lightest blue he had ever seen.

"Are her eyes normal?" Sam questioned as he sought the doctor.

The man smiled and assured, "Her pigments will develop as she ages."

Sam nodded in understanding, not really understanding. He looked to his daughter and couldn't help but wonder if she would have the blue of Mikaela's eyes or if they would develop the hazel of his eyes. She fidgeted in his arms and made a soft whine. Softly, Sam whispered to her as he rocked her. The soft promise of protection and watching over her was the first. The gentle whisper that Bumblebee would adore her was on his tongue. She was such a special girl and he would treat her as such.

"She needs a name," Mikaela finally spoke. Sam turned around and stared at the mother of his child laying upon the bed.

"You haven't named her?" Sam slowly asked.

Mikaela looked uncomfortable as she clenched the blankets and simply said, "I think you should name her."

Sam was surprised, but excited. He couldn't help the bounce in his step as he gazed down at his daughter. The name Alex came to mind; it was a nice name, but he had a daughter. Alex wouldn't appreciate a name like _that_, a boy's name.

'Alex is a—'

Sam paused in his thoughts, he was genius. It had to be true because he was a genius.

"Alexis Mika," Sam announced with a proud grin as he turned to face Mikaela.

Mikaela's eyebrows were drawn as she asked, "My name?" Her reaction to his choice sounded angst-filled and he couldn't help the slight pain he felt in his chest. Didn't she want to be a part of this child's life? Mikaela shook her head, softly laughed as she looked to Sam, and said, "You should give her your last name."

His heart clenched as he realized something very serious. Mikaela Banes truly didn't want to be a part of this child's life. She was acting so cold and distant it wasn't funny. Sam sucked his lips in and then loudly sighed. If she wanted it this way, then who was he to care.

"Alexis Mika Witwicky," he repeated more firmly. Mikaela looked hurt and he felt glad, the relish of getting a tiny jab flowed through his veins. The nurse came and took the child from his arms and he scowled as he snapped, "Don't you want to be in her life?"

Mikaela slowly blinked and then admitted, "It's better this way."

"I know this is scary—but I…"

"You don't know, Sam." Mikaela firmly snapped as she scowled at him. Her father was out and working on the family business of a 'Grease Shop' and she was following in his steps. This wasn't the type of life she wanted for her daughter. Her lips pursed as she felt the slow burn of jealousy rear its head. Sam was getting his college paid for by the government, Sam had saved the world, Sam was friends with aliens, and Sam would have a perfect life. Sam this and Sam that—she hated it and felt bad for hating it—him. The separate paths they walked had parted in the distance, but it was that nagging sensation that Sam was doing better than her. Sam didn't know and she didn't want him to know. Her abdomen ached and it burned as it clenched in stress of emotions she felt. This wasn't something she wanted him to know. "I do know—I know that I can't do this."

Sam's heart was quivering, lungs burning from the lack of air as he everything in him froze. She was truly going to leave and there was nothing he could do. Fear suddenly gripped his heart clenching to the point of pain as he thought spoke his fear—

"You aren't taking Alexis from me," Sam softly murmured.

Her eyes saddened and he dreaded her intentions were just that.

"I'm not taking Alexis," Mikaela assured him with pained eyes.

Relief flooded his soul as his shoulders sagged in relief, "Then I can visit as often as I like?"

"Of course," Mikaela assured him again. "…since you'll have full custody."

He was a father and his daughter would be living with him. He asked, "You'll visit her, right?"

Mikaela's lips turned down at the corners as she said, "It's best if I don't."

* * *

><p>Sam Witwicky stared out into the dark expense of space just past the windshield. His hazel eyes didn't blink as silence consumed the car. If it wasn't for the soft snores coming from the back of Bumblebee's seat then he would've thought himself dead. The soft snoring of his newborn daughter reminded him that he was a father. The thought softened and relaxed him.<p>

_I've never seen a night so long._

Sam lifted a brow at the slow melody Bee was producing.

_I'm so lonesome, I could cry._

"Not funny, Bee," Sam grumbled as static filled the air.

_We find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance._

Sam frowned.

_No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid,  
>Just as long as you stand, stand by me.<em>

He couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped his lips. It figured that Bumblebee would be the first to brighten the situation. His gaze slipped to Wheelie as the mech gazed out the window. The mech hadn't wanted to go with Mikaela, opting for permanently staying with Sam. A whisper of discomfort escaped the newborn in the back and Sam grinned. Everything would be alright because he had Bumblebee and his parents to help him. Alexis would be the most beloved child around and she wouldn't lack for anything.

"We'll be fine." Sam stated aloud with a tired smile." …she'll be loved."

Sam got out of Bumblebee and moved to the backseat where Alexis rested safely tucked away. Tenderly, his fingers undid the buckles that kept her snug. Buckles undone, he paused as he gazed at _his _child. It was unbelievable to see her. Nine months were over in more ways than one, but he had a lifetime with her. Gently, he removed her from the seat and cradled her in his arms, her tiny body fitting snug in the crook of his arm. He turned around as he gazed at her sleeping face and listened to Bumblebee transform. The mech cautiously leaned forward to peer at the babe. It was the first newborn he had seen and this would be the first time he saw Sam's child. It wasn't exactly possible to transform in a parking lot.

"This is Alexis Mika Witwicky," Sam softly introduced his daughter as he turned around.

Bee made a soft whirring as he pulled back at the sight of the child. He didn't believe it possible for humans to get any smaller. He wondered if the young were frailer than the adults. His processor spun at the thought; the wind might damage the child if they were anymore frail! A worried groan escaped him as Sam smirked.

"She's delicate." Sam confirmed Bee's worry. "…but she'll grow strong."

_Just as long as my baby's safe from harm…_

Sam chuckled as he motioned for Bee to follow him. It wouldn't be good to keep Alexis in the night air. His eyes glanced up and he sighed; no more dorm living for him. He loved his parents, but he wouldn't go back to living with them. He had looked for something closer to campus and was lucky when his uncle offered to rent him his old house. Wheelie made it to the front door first and easily slid his finger into the locks and picked the door open. Bumblebee sighed at the mech's rudeness as he carefully followed Sam and waited by the door.

"Who did this?" Sam softly questioned as Wheelie flipped the switch. The living room was lightly furnished and something told him that he would find the other rooms lightly furnished as well. He had been planning to simply use the bassinette in his room until he could save for proper items.

Gravel crunched and engines purred as Bumblebee chuckled. Sam turned around with wide eyes as he watched the familiar visage of a Peterbilt roll toward his door followed by an unfamiliar Nissan Roadster. The silver car looked too fancy for his taste, reminded him of Mirage. At least this one kept his colors toned down. Sam watched the familiar transformation of Optimus Prime and was glad as the mech appeared with a warm smile.

"Welcome home Sam." Optimus greeted. His optics focused on the bundled and brightened_._ "...your sparkling."

Sam moved forward and proudly showed off his daughter, "Her name is Alexis."

Optimus tilted his head as he observed the sleeping child. Sam hadn't noticed the other car transform and he looked up in surprise when he heard a soft, but long-winded voice.

"So that's what they look like…still ugly and strange. I can't understand the fascination when they simply get older and more treacherous."

"Bluestreak!" Optimist harshly scolded.

Sam prided himself on keeping his temper intact. He hadn't even been mad at Megatron for killing him, just grateful to be alive. He lifted his hardened gaze to the strange Autobot. The doors acted like wings upon his back and the altmode spread over his body easily. The mech reminded Sam of Jazz, except he didn't have a black visor covering his eyes. The wheels of his altmode acted like spurs on his feet and his hands consisted of five fingers. His chest was covered by the grill of the car and his head tilted. Sam noted that the mech seemed to have tiny horns; it could've been because his altmode was a convertible.

"I don't know who you are," Sam said coldly as he held his daughter tight. "But talk that way about my daughter again and we'll be having more than words."

Bluestreak's optics went wide and he was slightly shocked as Bumblebee gave an agreeing nod and crossed his arms. Alexis shifted in Sam's arms and her eyes slowly opened; dreams dancing upon her glazed stare as she took in all around her. Her light blue gaze landed on the newest mech and her pupils widened as his vents sucked in air. Her tiny mouth spread in a yawn before her lips smacked and she twisted and fell back into an easy sleep.

"Amazing," Optimus softly whispered as he gazed upon the child.

Bluestreak couldn't remember the last time he had seen a sparkling. The war had gone on for far too long to remember sparklings clearly. Vague memories of electric blue optics haunted his mind, much like the stench of burnt metal and burning gas would never leave his olfactory sensors. He blinked his optics as he looked at the child. It took a moment, but he remembered something. Quietly, he reached to his thigh and the metal plate slid back. Optimus had asked him to stop by the Lennox's to pick up something for the humans. He understood that humans needed supplies for their young. The bag was large by human standards with a worn rabbit printed variously upon the beige material. Sam carefully held Alexis as he maneuvered the bag over his shoulder and sighed.

"I understand that humans like gifts for their young," Bluestreak announced. "I wasn't sure what was appropriate, but I believe I have selected the appropriate gift."

Sam didn't know what was more impressive: the mech's word count when he spoke or the fact that he was pulling out a variety of nursery items from his thigh. He was sure of one thing: Bluestreak couldn't be that bad if he had actually brought presents.

* * *

><p>Alexis Mika Witwicky blinked impossibly turquoise eyes as she gazed up at the mech. Her face remained oddly blank, as only a child's face could when determining if the stranger in front of her was friend or foe. Bluestreak slightly grimaced as the child gazed up at him and didn't blink; it appeared that human children liked to stare. He wasn't sure if he should speak, but he was beginning to realize that he would have to. The child was already a year old and Sam couldn't spend any more time away from college. If he missed another semester, he would be asked to leave, which wasn't an option. His parents were touring the country and Mikaela hadn't contacted him except to sign over full custody of Alexis to him.<p>

Bumblebee was in Iran completing a mission with Sideswipe and the others didn't have time to watch a baby. Wheelie was there, but he was too small to really protect and keep Alexis from harm. This was why Bluestreak had been volunteered to be an extra pair of hands. Bluestreak distinctly felt like he had been assigned to guardianship to a human, much like Bumblebee had been to Sam. Wheelie was still present; he would help serve as extra arms. It was time to stop being so nervous; it was only a child.

"Hello," Bluestreak calmly said.

Alexis's eyes went wider at his voice.

"I'm Bluestreak," he went on to say as the child's eyes simply gazed at him. Bluestreak tapped his fingers against his thigh as he thought of how to communicate with the child. The clicking sound caused a sudden cough from the child. His optics brightened as he saw a wide grin and fat little tongue slightly sticking out. He tapped his fingers again and drool began to run down her mouth as she repeated the sound. Realization dawned on him, he concluded that she was laughing and therefore enjoying herself. Bluestreak made a pattern of his tapping and watched her as she rolled forward and continued to laugh. Her pudgy hands clutched the grass as she flexed tiny fingers. "You sure are easily amused. It's a wonder I haven't bored you."

Bluestreak clicked his fingers in a pattern that had her lips curling upward and her eyes sparkling. Alexis continued to laugh until finally he ceased his tapping. Her laughter died instantly and her eyes were gazing at him once more. Bluestreak pondered what to do. He hadn't tried to actually touch the child for fear of her screaming in fear. He cautiously smiled and lifted his hand.

"There's nothing to be worried about." Bluestreak assured her, his voice rambling more for his benefit. "…I've never been this close to a human." He was the newest arrival on Earth and had yet to fully work with the humans. His skills were sharpshooting and he had yet to be put to use. "I'm sure I look scary, my attitude makes my words all wrong, but I don't want you to be afraid."

The tips of his larger fingers were closer to her. Her turquoise eyes didn't blink as he simply tensed an inch from her. He didn't dare make a noise, fearing she may get up and flee. Her walking wasn't great, but she did pick up momentum when moving. Alexis blinked her large eyes and he watched as she suddenly reached out and placed her pudgy hand upon his fingers. The sensation of her warmed hand upon his metal caused him to slightly jerk. She felt his movement and laughed again, her pale cheeks going red as she kept smiling.

"I'm Bluestreak," he softly introduced himself as he helped her get to her feet. She swayed a bit, but kept her balance as she gazed up at him. "I never meant to call you treacherous. I guess it's a matter of age and growing." Alexis leaned forward as she gurgled and opened her mouth. Bluestreak kept his hand still as he felt slobber catch his finger. "You are treacherous."

* * *

><p>At eight months of age, Alexis cried out <em>Dad<em> and managed to run after him as he left for class.

At eighteen months, Alexis was potty trained and running after Wheelie and Bluestreak. She nicknamed Bluestreak _Blues_.

At two years of age, Alexis was coloring in the lines and speaking in simple sentences.

Alexis was three when Bluestreak discovered she loved running through tall grass. Her favorite game became hide-and-seek and she accused Bluestreak of using heat sensors to cheat.

Alexis was four when Wheelie noticed her making a mold of Cybertronian structures. He thought she was being human and trying to make dough statues of Bluestreak.

"Slag it to the Pit!" Alexis sang out at age five. Sam didn't think much about how quickly she was developing as he beat Wheelie with a hammer for teaching his daughter such language.

Of course, he owed Wheelie much. The mech had really taken to Alexis and watched over her in times where tests ran too long and work hours too late. In the end, Wheelie and Bluestreak filled in the areas that Mikaela had left vacant. Bluestreak's first impression had left much to be desired, but in the end, he had proven himself in many ways. The mech disliked organics because he believed they were weak and needy. Sam leaned forward and gazed out the window when he heard the door slam shut and heard the familiar rumble of an engine. Alexis' cry traveled through the window as he watched her run.

"Blues!"

Bluestreak quickly transformed, his altmode vanishing quickly when he heard his name. His optics focused on the little human girl running at him. A short ponytail hung to the right side of her head as she continued to run. The distance wasn't great, but she was only six and running as fast as her little legs could carry her. Tall grass couldn't slow her as turquoise eyes shined brighter as she got closer. Bluestreak felt his own lips curling into a smile as he patiently waited in his spot. Not moving toward her would annoy her, but it would be well worth the childish scolding.

He discovered he liked the honest scolding and truth of human children. They weren't afraid to point out anything and spoke honestly and bluntly. It was different from Cybertronian sparklings; they were programmed even when young to have a basic understanding of the world.

"Blues!" Bluestreak heard Alexis call out and he chuckled. She couldn't get his name right when first learning to speak and he found the nickname had stuck on her tongue as she grew. She knew his name, but she used it rarely. He crouched to the ground and she launched herself at him with laughter and a bright smile.

"Alexis," Bluestreak sighed with a smirk as he caught the child safely in his hand. She quickly clung to his hand and laughed. He swore she was made with magnetic material with the way she stuck to him. "You know it's not safe to just jump at me." He had told her this repeatedly. He wasn't soft and the wrong move could end up with her fragile body being hurt.

She glanced up at him with darkening eyes and her tiny lips pushed out as she pouted. Her nose twitched and she released him from her hold. Grass gave way to her tiny form as she crossed her arms and turned away from him. Surprise filtered through his system as he tried to process just what the child was doing. He had been told that children were special and once he had watched Alexis, he _wanted_ to be her guardian. Bluestreak had begged Optimus and argued against Prowl, the mech that had saved him, in order to be with Alexis. Despite his rough start with Sam Witwicky, the man allowed and spoke on his behalf.

"Alexis, don't be mad," Bluestreak spoke as he tried to appeal to her emotions with a docile tone. The child didn't budge and he wanted to pout. "I just care about you _so much_ and it would break my spark to see you hurt." Alexis looked over her shoulder at him and he did his best to appear worried. He reached out to her carefully tapped her nose. "You are the world to me."

Her pouting gave way as she turned around and tilted her head to the side. Curiously, she stared at him as confusion furrowed her brows. Bluestreak wondered what had the child confused as she held out her hand. He used a single finger to take her tiny hand. The confusion remained, but gave way.

"Bluestreak." She used his full name which meant she was serious and entering that childish-moment-of-spoken-truth. He waited for her words as she seemed to think over things. "Sorry—I'm happy you're here."

His features softened. He knew that she cared about him, but he didn't think it was very much. It was warming to know that she cared about as much as her childish concepts would allow. Tenderly, he scooped her into his hands and brought her closer to the plating that covered his Spark Chamber.

"If you wait just a little, then I can lift you up and you can hug me here," Bluestreak reasoned as she reached out and placed a hand over his Spark Chamber.

"Why is it hot?" Alexis question as she looked to him.

"My spark is there, beating like your heart."

He mistook her look of awe for confusion. Despite her advanced nature, he sometimes still saw her as only human. When she reached out and pressed both hands to his Spark Chamber, she sighed. Her eyes looked up to him and he smiled, tenderly. He didn't understand how important this was to her, he thought her merely awed.

"I'll wait," Alexis agreed with a nod. Bluestreak was grateful she was agreeing this would help keep her safe. She blinked and then looked up at him with a frown as she asked, "What's a spark?"

* * *

><p>Alexis understood there were some parents that simply didn't live together. Wheelie explained that her mom was a 'bitch' that was self-centered. She understood what these words were, but knew they were bad because Bluestreak promptly launched Wheelie into the ceiling. The result was a solid clang that caused her to laugh. She guessed that self-centered was like being selfish, they sounded the same and made sense. The sound of a door slamming and she looked through the windshield to see her father being pushed by a woman. He stumbled, but regained his footing as he pointed toward the car.<p>

Her eyebrows furrowed and she wondered if this woman was her mother. If she was, then where had she been the past eight years? Licking her lips, she undid her seatbelt and reached for the door handle. She pulled and found it remained locked.

"Sam doesn't want you out there," Bluestreak sighed from around her.

Alexis stood up on his seat as she leaned forward to look over the seat and asked, "Is that my mom?"

"That's a bitch," Wheelie sneered as he avoided being crushed again.

"I want to go with him!" Alexis protested as she slightly bounced on the seat.

Bluestreak's doors remained locked in his silent answer. She scowled and shook her head as she jumped harder. His locks were locked and the windows up. Alexis innocently watched as the woman's face contorted in anger. Wheelie took the moment to roll the window down. The angry voice drifted into the silent car causing her breath to hitch.

"Just go away!"

* * *

><p>Alexis remained oddly silent throughout the trip back. Sam had pulled off and gotten her an ice cream. Bluestreak's distress came to a head when the treat began to melt over her hand and onto his upholstery. He knew he could be washed, but Alexis was just sitting catatonically in the seat. If it wasn't for his scans, he would say she was dead.<p>

She wasn't.

"Ale'," Sam sighed out a shorter name for her. Bluestreak didn't understand the need for a shorter name when her name was short enough. She didn't respond to the nickname causing Sam to sigh, "I didn't mean for that to happen." Alexis kept her gaze on the seat and ignored Wheelie as his small hand poked her. "Mikaela is distressed." Bluestreak could sense a rise in her pulse as her temperature rose. "She doesn't know how to handle you."

"I don't care!"

Wheelie stumbled backwards off the seat and hit the floor with a thump. Bluestreak twitched at the quick rise in pitch and Sam turned around to look at the angry young girl. Her face was red and her eyes shined with the hurt of what her mother had done to her. She was still young, but she understood enough of her mother to know she wasn't wanted. Her hand reached up and wiped away the tears before they could escape. Mikaela hadn't been present for anything, not even her first day of school. She had seen mothers and fathers lining outside with their children.

'They yell at each other on the phone,' Alexis sadly thought.

Her lips pressed together as she wondered why her mother didn't want her. It wasn't like she was bad, her room was clean and she even helped pick up the house with Wheelie. She was even learning to write codes for the computer! Wheelie had been teaching her about computers and Bluestreak helped her with her English.

No one in her class could write code or spell _esoteric_.

Alexis also knew those in her class didn't like her because she frequently said big words and didn't like to play their games. What was the point of running around in an uncivilized manner?

Uncivilized—Wheelie called all humans that and Bluestreak explained it meant acting barbaric. Barbaric, Bumblebee said—she forgot, but it wasn't good. She didn't want Bluestreak to think she acted _uncivilized_. She did her best to behave for Bluestreak and get along with others.

'No more,' Alexis thought. Her mother didn't care about her and she wouldn't care about—that woman.

"Alexis," Sam pleaded, his eyes wide.

"She doesn't want me!" Alexis stressed with a frown.

"Mikaela…"

"I don't want_ her_ either," Alexis stressed with a frown.

Her father's face softened as he stared at his daughter. The girl looked beyond crying as she sat with such a serious look. He knew his daughter was smart, but he didn't think she was emotionally ready for something like this. Having your mother deny you existed...no child could be ready for that. He tightly clenched the steering wheel—wanting to blame Mikaela for making their, no his, daughter upset. The woman didn't want Alexis and so he wouldn't try again. She had lost her chance and he wouldn't feel bad.

Sam reached back and gripped her clenched hand in his own. He didn't know what to do. It wasn't like he could assure her that she didn't need a mother. It might be rough, but they would make it without her. After all, Wheelie, Bluestreak, and Bumblebee had been supportive enough.

"You're my daughter—I will always want you as my daughter," Sam promised.

"Ye'r stuck with us," Wheelie assured Alexis as he got back on the seat.

"Correct," Bluestreak also assured her, not really knowing what to do in this situation

Alexis didn't need her mother. She would prove that didn't need her.

* * *

><p>Megatron's claws slowly clicked along the metal of his throne as his optics kept focus to the screen. The war with the Autobots upon this miserable planet wasn't going according to plan. As far as he was concerned, the Decepticon cause was thrust into the furthest crevices of the Pit. The Autobots outnumbered their weakened forces and the humans were developing technology to stand against them. Already the Energon Detectors alerted the pests when a Cybertronian being was near.<p>

'Starscream.'

That name was thought enough to crack his helm with frustration. His treacherous Aerospace Commander hindered his plans more often than not. Starscream failed to obtain the AllSpark time and time again. Megatron was not blind to his Second's ambitions. He was also not blind to the fact that Starscream let the AllSpark stay in the humans' hands during the first battle. Starscream had been near the AllSpark; he could've reached out and claimed victory, but had ignored it.

'Ignored it in favor of firing upon me,' Megatron darkly mused, a twisted snarl upon his features.

Starscream was the reason for so many failed victories. He wasn't one that sought victory with a burning passion. In some regards, Megatron saw him as similar to an Autobot. His concern for preserving warriors and mothering over the sparklings was disturbing in warrior builds. Starscream had been built for battle; there should be no other concerns other than battle. Of course, he was odd—joining the Crystal City Academy of Science. It was absurd, but it was originally, what drew Megatron to recruit Starscream.

Trained intelligence was hard to find in Seeker ranks. Any intelligence honing was overlooked in military builds. The Seekers were as militaristic as a mech got; their chassis was meant for battle. Their sparks beat for the thrill of war.

'Starscream is defective.'

Megatron's claws dug into the metal armrest as he sneered at the thought. His Second in Command was defective; the thought bothered him. There were only a few Seekers left and Starscream was intelligent; he was valuable for many reasons. His crimson optics drifted to where his claws were dug into the metal armrest; he didn't wish to destroy Starscream.

'Though I want to...'

The Decepticon ranks were thinning and he needed the flier no matter if he wished to tear his Spark Chamber out. He paused in thought. If only, there was a way to keep Starscream and minimize his treacherous ways. There of course was no way other than tearing out his Spark Chamber. Megatron grimly frowned. He doubted death would cease the flier. He suddenly shifted as he detected an incoming frequency. His dark optics shifted to the right and a projection shot from his optics. The visual projection of a mech he also wished destroyed stood before him.

He snidely greeted the image, "Why do you bother me, Deluge?"

Deluge was one of the few mechs upon Cybertron that worked with hydro-based weaponry. There was something wrong in his personality components which made Deluge prone to extreme rage. His rage was as great as his intelligence, and if he was able to extract hydrogen molecules together to create powerful torrents, his rage was just as great.

"Lord Megatron," Deluge drawled, his tone trying to kiss as much aft as possible without missing a spot of metal. "I have pleasing news."

Megatron dimmed his optics wondering what exactly was _pleasing_ since Deluge took pleasure in violence.

"This had better please _me,_" Megatron growled, not wanting petty updates on how many Autobots he had pulled apart or smashed together.

Deluge smiled, teeth spiked and metallic as he declared, "I have developed a solution to your problems."

"What problems?" Megatron deeply rumbled.

"Starscream."

They name was said with delighted disdain. Deluge's reaction reminded Megatron of the time he had first seen the mech in battle. It was not a pleasing thought. "How so?"

"You seek to end Starscream's treacherous ways?" Deluge asked.

Megatron's optics narrowed. Of course, he didn't care if others knew or if even Starscream knew. The countless threats he issued had remained idle, but they wouldn't forever and he evenly replied, "Not yet his life."

Deluge sadistically smirked as he stated, "We use EMPs to knock out electrical equipment, but yet it doesn't harm us." Deluge's projection twitched in excitement as he lulled. "I have altered an EMP weapon making it capable of wiping a mech's memory core."

Megatron sat up straighter and leaned in closer as his optics narrowed even more. Any attempts at altering the memory core had been met with devastating results. The memory core was directly linked to the Spark. If the memory core was damaged it was possible for the Spark to retain the core memories and then restore or transfer them. To wipe the memory core meant Deluge had discovered a way to alter the Spark.

"How successful were your experiments?"

Deluge was vicious, but he wasn't dumb enough to approach without results.

"One in ten survived," Deluge answered.

If Starscream's memories could be the wiped then the possibilities were endless. Megatron grinned, delighted as the possible outcomes were endless.

"If your weapon fails you will be punished," Megatron promised.

Deluge grinned. It wouldn't fail.

* * *

><p>Starscream sneered at the communications he had received. It appeared that Soundwave had discovered a company working on energon production. Rumors claimed the Autobots had given a human scientist the formula to create it and they were exploring ways to make the energon more potent.<p>

'A waste of time,' Starscream thought as he continued to soar.

It wasn't exactly easy to hide among the humans, not that he wanted to hide. His markings didn't exactly make for the best disguise. He preferred to work away from the humans, they were such pests. Megatron ordering him to investigate such a rumor was preposterous. His skills rested as a warrior and scientist, not some reconnaissance mech. His internal GPS warned him that he was approaching the designated coordinates transmitted to him by Soundwave. He focused his sensors outward and took note of the external data he was receiving.

Momentarily, he was stunned. His scans were telling him there was no facility for human experiments. He was picking up a rural residential area, but nothing for manufacturing. Annoyance caused his Energon to heat in his lines; he had been given the wrong coordinates. A communications link opened as he sought to contact Soundwave; he had screwed up and provided him the wrong information. Starscream cursed the mech; it wasn't like he wanted to spend his time flying over dead land. There was still research to be done and other resources to scout.

The link remained open, but there was no response. Starscream sneered as he tried to contact Megatron. If Soundwave didn't answer then someone would be held liable for this waste of time. Soundwave was Megatron's pet and he had no qualms about nagging at their _Great and Mighty_ leader.

'King of nothing,' Starscream thought as he sent another message through.

Frustration growing in his spark, he determined he would return to the Nemesis where someone would take the brunt of his annoyance. His thrusters charged as he prepared to blast away from the pathetic area.

The familiar thrum of energy gathering within his lines hummed underneath his metallic plating as he prepared to leave Earth. His engines heated and his sensors quickly switched off to prevent scrambling his senses. His sensors were delayed as he felt something hard and heavy slam into his back, when his sensors came online, he was blinded with pain. His optics offlined with the overwhelming heat of agony as talons tore into wings.

The menacing laughter overwhelmed his writhing as he lost altitude. His heavy bulk rapidly began to descend as a harsh grip tightened on his wings. Red lights blared in his cockpit as data streamed into his mind warning him external damage was great.

"Embrace the pain," the voice whispered into his audio as he tried to overcome his stasis lock. "Let it lull you to your demise."

The attack was brutal and his systems were overwhelmed. He hadn't detected any signatures and he doubted an Autobot could sneak up on him. Starscream overrode the programs that were meant to preserve his systems in the event of major damage. They would only slow him down and leave him weaker. Deactivation was probable, but he wasn't going to simply crash and burn. Starscream pointed his nose down, spinning as he descended. His metal plating began to shift. When his feet were free, he snapped his talons out and gripped the mech that attacked him by the shoulders.

A growl escaped his vocalizer as he pulled the mech in front of him. His feet latched the enemy's wrists more tightly and his optics widened in recognition as he did so. There weren't many Seekers and the fact this one had a cone-shaped head distinguished this flier.

"How dare you attack me, Ramjet?"

Starscream released his grip on the other flier as he slammed his foot into Ramjet's face. The sound of metal crunching under his foot caused him to grin. After the damage that had been inflicted upon his being, he would take it out on Ramjet, strip him to the chassis. The white Seeker twisted and avoided the next attack.

"I am going to keep your sensors set on sensitive as I pull parts of you from your chassis!" Starscream promised as he moved in for the attack.

Ramjet sneered as he responded, "There is assurance in one's own pain."

Starscream's lips twisted in disgust. He knew Ramjet was enthusiastic about destruction, but he didn't think his obsession was serious. He hadn't come to this desolate place to die. His talons extended and Ramjet's optics narrowed as the tips of his talons charged with dark violet energy. Starscream swiped his hand outward and grinned as his rays ate through the metal and shattered Ramjet's cockpit glass. He activated his thrusters and blasted away as he watched Ramjet double over. He smirked even though it was a struggle to fly with his damaged wings. Ramjet's shaking form was mistaken for pain. When he curled upward and laughed, Starscream winced. The damage his null rays caused wasn't pretty.

"I am functioning," Ramjet chuckled as he shot forward.

Starscream twisted to the left to avoid a punch and cringed as talons dug into his wing. He knew that Ramjet loved causing pain, but he never imagined he actually liked pain. His fist dug into Ramjet's chin, the plating caving with the impact. The flier laughed as Energon spat from his leaking mouth and he lunged forward. Starscream's protesting wings hissed as he tried to lift them to help himself maneuver. His body was failing and he wouldn't last in combat much longer.

"Megatron will see this act as betrayal," Starscream warned Ramjet as he continued to dodge.

Ramjet snorted, "Megatron sent me."

His hesitation was enough for Ramjet to act. The weapon was in his arm, reminding Starscream of small plasma blaster. Except the burst that exploded wasn't a ball of plasma. It caused audio sensors to blare with static and his navigation to go offline. His optics weren't focusing as the second blast came along with darkness.

Starscream knew he wasn't offline, because he was aware he was falling. His body was made of metal, a living alloy that allowed him some degree of sensation. The wind rushing across his body told him that he was descending once more. The need to survive caused his Spark to pulse wildly, but logic told him there was nothing to be done.

'Megatron.'

Why had Megatron ordered his termination?

The impact knocked him offline and Ramjet watched with amusement as the ground resisted his weight. He powered down his thrusters as he fell toward the ground. His shocks and stabilizers took the landing with ease as he gazed upon the broken figure of the Aerospace Commander. He couldn't help but admire his work; all this time he wished for the death of Starscream and it was here at the tip of his talons. All he had to do was reach out and tear out the Spark Chamber.

'Megatron wants him alive,' Ramjet reminded himself.

He didn't want to wish the Leader's wrath and yet the risk was worth it. He continued to gaze down and smirked. The Fragmenter hadn't properly been tested and malfunctions were possible. Ramjet couldn't pass up this rare opportunity; he took aim with Deluge's Fragmenter and pulled the trigger. The blast hit Starscream's body and he ran a scan showing the Spark Chamber was destabilizing.

"Malfunctions happen," Ramjet firmly stated as he jumped into the air, transformed, and prepared his story in order to deceive Megatron.

Starscream wouldn't survive.

* * *

><p>Alexis Mika Witwicky kept her gaze upon the night sky. She stared up at the stars as if in a trance. The confrontation with her mother had bothered her. Her stomach was twisted and she refused to eat. She wondered what it was like to have a mother.<p>

Her eyebrows furrowed; it had always been her and dad. There had been no other women beside her grandmother. She loved her father, but couldn't help feeling cheated when Mother's Day came around. It wasn't like her dad could celebrate that day. Bluestreak explained that would make him less of a father.

"What'cha' doing kid?"

Alexis jumped away from the window ledge and turned to see Wheelie gazing at her. The little mech was carrying a blanket and eyeing her in confusion.

"Wishing on a star," Alexis said softly as she turned and shut the window. There was no need to lock the windows when Bluestreak rested outside and Wheelie was inside.

Wheelie scoffed at the stupid tradition, but didn't degrade her for doing it. Instead, he moved toward the large sized dollhouse that was painted a navy blue with a pink ribbon on the roof. Alexis had claimed that it was alright, because it was her room. Sam had gutted the dollhouse giving him a place to rest while not leaving her fully alone. It was easier for Wheelie to sleep in her room when Sam had pulled late nights. The mech honestly didn't mind; the child wasn't…bad.

"Well—what'd you wish for?" Wheelie questioned as he threw his blanket inside the dollhouse. His crimson optics focused on the child.

Her lips curled up in a teasing smirk and Wheelie knew she was going to be childish. Her eyes brightened as she hopped over to her bed and jumped on it. Quickly, she snuggled under the covers and laughed when she heard Wheelie sigh.

"If I tell you…it won't come true," Alexis pointed out as if it was fact.

Wheelie wasn't even going to bother reminding her that the stars couldn't grant wishes. If being childish and acting stupid got her mind off Mikaela then so be it. He was glad she wasn't moping about looking depressed.

"I'd wish for an upgrade," Wheelie muttered.

It wasn't that he was outdated, but a small toy truck served no purpose. It wasn't like he could go spy on people or hide on Alexis easily. Wheelie thought of the laptops he had seen and wished he could be something like that. At least, it would be easier to go places with her. Plus, he wouldn't get hit or tossed around as much. Wheelie grinned and looked to the girl that was smiling at him, just begging him to keep asking her questions and distract her from this day. He turned away from her and smirked when he heard her scoff. It was easy to tease her.

Wheelie turned around and dully asked, "What crazy thing did you wish for?"

Alexis' giggle caused him to turn and lift an optic at her as she buried under her blanket and then went still. Wheelie moved closer and climbed up the sheet so he could sit on her bed. When she poked her head out from her covers Wheelie saw a child with a serious look and messed up auburn hair. Her little lips pursed as she debated telling him; Wheelie honestly didn't care what silly wishes she made.

"I don't want to be like Mikaela," Alexis softly admitted.

Wheelie stopped thinking and wondered if that was her wish. Alexis didn't know much about her mother other than her mother didn't want her. She was also smart enough to understand that she would never have the relationship she wanted. There would be no shopping, salon trips, and simple mother-daughter snuggling. Wheelie couldn't comfort the girl and tell her that her mother wasn't that bad. Mikaela was _that_ bad in his optics. She had abandoned them all, but worst of all was abandoning her sparkling. He didn't even think femme Decepticons were_ that_ bad.

Wheelie sighed; he never imagined himself playing babysitter to any Sparkling, yet along a human child. He could admit that he liked Alexis. The child could be mischievous. She didn't lie or cheat like other humans. It was refreshing.

"Your mother ain't all bad," Wheelie assured even though he thought the woman abusive. Alexis looked away with a scowl. "She just ain't good for ya'."

Alexis' scowl deepened as she snipped, "And having no mother is better?"

Wheelie could admit in this case it was. Mikaela's father was under police surveillance again because sources said the man was doing illegal things. Mikaela wasn't doing much with her life either, she was such a daddy's girl. Her waking moments were spent cleaning up after her father and watching his back. If there was one thing positive, Wheelie could admit to, Mikaela had saved her daughter from becoming like her.

'Bitch could've kept contact,' Wheelie bitterly thought.

He slid off the bed and hit the wooden floor with a clack before he turned and replied, "Life ain't fair. You'll get it when you're older."

Alexis loudly scoffed and fell backwards on her bed. She bounced a bit before she settled. Wheelie knew adult humans were sensitive, but it had to be worse for the human children. Cybertronian sparklings were programmed in such a way that didn't experience a childhood like humans; it was something done in times of war, but he couldn't remember a time when Cybertron was at peace.

Wheelie swore he heard Alexis muttering about Mikaela not being her mother. When the room went silent and he could hear her breathing even out, he got to his feet and snuck out of her room. The house was silent as moved through the darkness with ease. When he made it down the hall and to the front door, he squeezed out the dog door and looked at their surroundings. There was nothing but woods and darkness. Sam's association with the Autobots had gotten him a house in the middle of nowhere; the city was a good thirty miles away.

Did Wheelie miss the city? Yes, he did. Of course, he could appreciate the brilliant view of the night sky. If he focused, he could point out Cybertron in that dark void. His optics switched to gravel drive way as the familiar silver Nissan Roadster. The car split apart with silent ease as Bluestreak stretched out and then looked down at the little mech. He kneeled and let his gaze glance to the house before he looked back at Wheelie.

"Where's Sam?" Wheelie questioned.

"He's working a few hours over." Bluestreak replied easily. "…how's Alexis?"

Wheelie sat on the small step and asked dryly, "You mean there's something wrong with her?" He snorted and quickly snapped, "As fine as a hatchling suffering from Energon loss."

Bluestreak didn't like the comparison and said firmly, "She is not dying."

"Her creator disowned her," Wheelie reminded him.

Bluestreak paused in any remarks; he had known his creators. There had never been any issues in with his relationship with his creators until they had been killed in the war along with everyone else he had known and loved.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Bluestreak asked, concerned for his human.

Wheelie scowled and sarcastically snapped, "Wha' am I, a therapist?"

The sound of metal groaning had Wheelie looking up at the mech. His lips were twisted into deep sneer and his hands were clenched as his back straightened. Wheelie winced and the sudden level of aggression.

"You better watch your tone, '_Con._"

Wheelie tensed, Bluestreak's voice contained a mixture of rage and disgust. The way he used the term "'Con" made him feel like he had personally destroyed Cybertron. Of course, he had never taken a life, only spied since he wasn't a fighter. For a moment, Wheelie had treated Bluestreak like Bumblebee and forgotten this mech's history. Bumblebee had warned him that Bluestreak's history was rocky.

'If you call surviving an Autobot Massacre rocky,' Wheelie thought. Bluestreak had survived a Decepticon attack in the city of Praxus that had left two survivors in population of twenty-thousand—friends and family all gone in an instant. The only thing keeping in him one piece was the fact that Alexis liked him and Bluestreak didn't want to damage the property chasing him. Their relationship wasn't the best and yet it wasn't bad enough for the mech to try and crush him.

Wheelie reined in his vocalizer as he calmly replied, "Alexis is Sam's daughter; a human that survived Megatron and Starscream—she can survive too."

The reassurance calmed Bluestreak and he watched as the mech relaxed and sighed. It was as if nothing had happened. He relaxed and his fists unclenched as he sighed. His optics dimmed as if in thought before they brightened once more and he looked to Wheelie.

"Sam's a good parent," Bluestreak answered softly.

Wheelie dryly looked up at Bluestreak as he said, "You're a good guardian and I'm one pit of a sitter."

Bluestreak could agree with Wheelie. He never imagined a 'Con staying with humans and not causing harm. It was illogical, but somehow this 'Con was trusted and taking care of a human. And here he was, Bluestreak living around a 'Con. He had never imagined such a thing possible, but it just went to show that the future was never what you imagined.

'I should be dead.'

The thought was a stray, a reminder of what he lost in the city of Praxus and how he still felt. Bluestreak couldn't help the haunted look that dashed across his eyes, but he looked away so Wheelie couldn't see the moment. He didn't need to look weak in front of a 'Con, it didn't matter if he left or not. He sighed and looked back to Wheelie.

"Ya' know." Wheelie stated as he looked Bluestreak in the optics. He couldn't keep his personality toned down; sensitivities or not, get over it. They all had issues and there was a time to mourn and a time to move the frag on. "We all got issues, but you got to take those experiences and use it to help that sparkling grow." Wheelie wanted to gag himself; he was turning into a therapist. "Give her everything you didn't have and miss."

Bluestreak relaxed, as Wheelie calmly replied, "She might turn out like Sunny or 'Swipe."

Wheelie grimaced at that. He didn't need a human version of Sunstreaker nor did he want a snob like Mirage. He wondered if showing Alexis more affection would be good.

Wheelie glared up at Bluestreak and muttered, "No one can turn out that bad."

* * *

><p>Mikaela Banes stared up at the night sky. Her iridescent eyes taking in the moon. She tried to keep her mind spacey in hopes no particular thoughts would come up, unfortunately, stray thoughts kept coming to her. In the end, she lifted the black and white picture and stared at the child in it. The sonogram had been quite detailed.<p>

'She grew in me.'

There had never been doubt that Alexis Mika Witwicky was her flesh and blood; she was a Banes. Yet, she did her best to put that distance between them. It wasn't that she didn't want her child. Nine months had been spent with a spark of life within her; growing and sharing in everything she experienced. Mikaela honestly hoped the child hadn't heard her arguments with Sam and her father.

Sam had been persistent like the hero he was and her father had demanded her time like always. Mikaela tightly gripped the curtains as she frowned; her father. The man had been getting into trouble with his old friends again; the shop was hiding shady activities. Mikaela sighed; she could be glad he wasn't into drugs. The front door creaked open and the smell of grease permeated the air and choked her.

At one point in her life, she had enjoyed that smell. It had brought a sense of home, the sound of metal hitting metal and burnt parts. Mikaela let her hands drift to her stomach as her father entered the room followed by another man.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Mikaela snapped. She wouldn't hide her displeasure at seeing the burnt color man as he lumbered behind her father.

"You remember Marcio?" Her father questioned as he motioned to the lanky man that smirked.

How could she forget Marcio Laurentin; the man was scum. It was because of Marcio, her father had been sent to prison. His dumb ass hadn't properly checked the cars for tracers and failed to scramble the signals. The cops had come down on them; hard and fast.

"I remember he's a dumb ass," Mikaela stated as the man snorted.

"Y'er lil' girl's got some ah'ttitude," Marcio snorted.

Marcio 'Lowball' Laurentin was from New York and had never rid himself of the accent or his attitude. His brown eyes glared at her and she was reminded of a rat. He got the name 'Lowball' because of the times he'd undercut your part of the pay if you weren't careful.

"My brat'z de' same," Mario stated as he sharply whistled. "Raoul!"

The boy was short and could only be three; a bit older than Alexis. His dark hair was curled and his skin looked dirty brown. He nervously stepped out and looked at her before hiding behind his father again.

"What do want 'Lowball'?" Mikaela asked with a scowl.

"There's a great opportunity," her father interrupted with a weary smile.

Inside, she felt like crap. There was no other way to describe her feelings as she kept her face straight. This man, Lowball was going to finally do her father in. She allowed the snarl to show on her features; it was _opportunities_ like these that kept Alexis from her.

"You're scum!" Mikaela spat as she pointed at Lowball.

Her gather tried to calm her saying, "Just relax…it won't be like that!"

"_It won't be like that?"_ Mikaela growled as she glared at her father.

Every time her father got with this creep, there was trouble. She glared at both of them wondering how stupid her father could be. The government had granted him a pardon, a chance to get his life back. The garage was going great, but then it was this man again! She reached up and covered her face. After everything they had been through; she couldn't let him go through with this. It would ruin his life and her life because they would and could connect her to him.

"Juz' ah simple job," Macrio assured with a grin.

She doubted it was simple, but she couldn't let her father go through this alone. Mikaela sighed, she could only see her daughter when everything was safe. She scowled, that would be a long time coming. Mikaela wished she could leave her father to rot, but he was her dad, the only family she had left. If she had told Sam he would've tried to be a hero and she didn't need a hero. She needed a man that would take care of her daughter and give her everything she couldn't.

Stability. Love. A normal life.

Mikaela knew she couldn't offer that.

"What's the opportunity?" Mikaela dully asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

If you have read _Shattered_, welcome to the rewrite that I plan to finish. If you haven't read Shattered and don't care about Shattered, but like this chapter then welcome to this story!

Sam and Mikaela are 18 when Alexis is born. So, her birth is say after Sam's first term at college, in which he came back to deal with the situation.

As for Mikaela; she will play a role in the story come future chapters, but I hope I didn't make her out to be a total snob. I think of her as knowing how Sam is and knowing that if she didn't push hard enough then he wouldn't leave.

**Pairings**: Alexis(OC)/Starscream, Annabelle L./Skywarp, Sam/Carly S, Mikaela/ ?, others are undecided and or single for now XD

Questions, comments, and concerns? Please leave them!


	2. Dirty Day

Dirty Day  
>Beta: Starfire201<br>10/16/11

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow!"<p>

Sam softly cursed as his toe met a disgruntled floorboard. His flesh stung as the impact burned the digit when he wiggled the offended flesh. The slight throb, of course, was a better feeling than being tossed about by giant mechs. His ears strained at the sound of movement—bed sheets ruffling and springs softly protesting as someone shifted in their sleep. A moment passed and his steady breathing was the only sound he heard.

_One, two, three…_

The pain forgotten, he let his hand rest on the wood of the door and slightly pushed it open. The hinges were silent, the room dimly lit in hues of soft lavender from her nightlight. Sam carefully nudged her door open and checked to make sure the offense on his toe hadn't woken her. When he saw her lying on the bed with eyes shut, he lifted a brow.

"Alexis," he whispered.

When she softly sighed in her sleep, he relaxed. Ever since the scene with Mikaela, she had been upset and acting sick to miss school. He knew her coughs and sniffles were fake, but he didn't have the heart to call her out on her faking. He saw her auburn head buried in her pillow and he smirked. Alexis had the funniest sleeping habits. She liked to bury her face in the pillow and pull her comforter to her like it was a body pillow. He carefully sat down and let his gaze focus on her. Her face echoed hints of Mikaela.

'I don't regret her,' Sam thought with a smile as he reached out and rested a hand upon her covered leg.

Alexis was one the greatest gifts in his life, very important like Bumblebee. His life would be nothing without either of them. The thought of losing Bumblebee hurt, but the thought of not having Alexis created a choking sensation in his chest. The thoughts were dark and he knew losing them wasn't impossible.

His parents had never been overly concerned for his safety, it was ridiculous. Maybe he was a paranoid parent because he didn't let her wander more than a foot away from him. Every item he considered a threat when it came to his little girl. He scowled as he remembered he had even been worried about Bluestreak harming her because he was clumsy and often forgot he was among humans. His parents had worried him when they reminded him of his own childhood—he screamed and broke everything. The thought of having a Mini-Megatron played havoc in his mind. When she ended up being a snuggler that liked hugs and cleaning up, he had been amazed.

Sam tenderly stretched out the length of her bed and rested beside her.

Children had never been in the plan, but he was happy. If it meant dealing with a socially awkward mech and a rude little Wheelie, Sam was happy. Tomorrow was the career fair and he wondered if she wanted McDonald's again. He scowled as he remembered hearing people complain that fast food was horrible for your health. The food had never bothered him. A thought of his dad caused him to wince as he imagined Alexis eating fast food every day.

"Love ya' dad, but no—just no," Sam muttered as he snuggled next to his daughter.

There would be no fast food tomorrow, he'd wake up early and ensure his daughter would have a proper meal. Sam Witwicky smirked; he was an expert in the art of ramen stir-fry and grilling with an iron.

* * *

><p>Breakfast, it couldn't be that hard.<p>

The alarm clock blared, its beeping promising a busy day. His hand heavily slapped the snooze button and rested idly. The chilled morning air pricked his fingers, reminding him that he was alive and had a daughter he silently promised breakfast to. A groan escaped him as he blearily stared up at the ceiling and reached over to turn the alarm off before it blared again. His eyebrows furrowed as he gazed around his small room and wondered why it was so cold.

"Little midget shut off the heat," Sam grumbled as he grimaced at the smell of his morning breath.

"Did not!" Wheelie's voice rang out. "I can't reach 'dat shit!"

Sam hissed as he got to his feet and bounced around as he dashed into the hall. He needed to find the thermostat and adjust the heat. The mornings on the East Coast were much cooler than the West Coast to his displeasure.

"Wheelie!" Sam hissed and he moved passed Alexis' room and saw her still in bed. "Wheelie!"

The small mech stepped out of the living room with a glare. Sam opened his mouth and Wheelie held up a backpack with a glare. Sam rolled his eyes and gave a thumbs up as he thought, _Up yours, you snide, bitter machine._

It was his responsibility to pick up the living room since he and Alexis made the messes. Sam grinned; it was the least that freeloading machine could do especially since he ran up the electric bills. He shuddered at the thoughts of electricity and Wheelie in private , it was one thing to know a mech, but another matter to know their personal business. He moved into the kitchen, checked the weather on the clock, and scowled. It was going to be hot.

Sam clapped his hands together and smirked as he quickly rubbed them; it was time to get breakfast going. Today was the career fair and he would start his family's morning right.

'Going to be a normal day,' Sam happily thought.

There would be no rampaging Decepticon attacks or weird moments with Bluestreak. Bumblebee was driving to ensure the ride to the career fair went smooth.

"It's a pancake day," Sam softly sang as he searched through the cupboards. The clacking of cupboard doors continued as he sifted through items while humming. His eyes shifted to the right and he scowled; of course, he didn't check the pantry. The pancake mix was sitting on the top shelf in front of everything. He snatched the box and looked to the back as he shut the pantry door. The mix called for butter, milk, and eggs.

'Piece of cake…pancakes.'

He smirked as he gathered the ingredients and whisked them together. Sam continued mixing and watched as the pale batter got smoother. It wasn't thick and looked watery. He hadn't ever seen pancake batter, but he didn't think it should be watery. Sam searched the cupboards until he found the flour. There were no instructions on how to fix thin batter.

A cup of flour later and the batter was thickened to his liking. He grinned as he got the skillet hot and prepared for the best pancakes ever.

The batter hit the stove and his eyes widened as the butter sparked a flame. The bowl hit the floor with a clang as he yelped and jumped. The flames surged to life as they licked their way into the pan and combusted into a full fire. Sam cursed and reached for the nearest fire extinguishing tool—a towel and he slapped at the flames.

A yawn broke his extinguishing skills as he looked over to see Alexis standing in the doorway. Her turquoise eyes widen at the sight of the stove on fire. Sam screamed like a girl as the towel caught fire and he dropped it on the stove as he waved his hand about.

"Get back sweetie!" Sam urged as his eyes frantically looked for another towel.

Alexis reacted—the bag of flour was unrested as she threw the contents toward the flames. Sam slammed his eyes shut as he turned away from the white mess that was shooting towards him. Sam coughed and opened his eyes the moment he realized the kitchen was still on fire. His eyes popped open at the remembrance. He looked at the stove and flour covered the entire area including the charcoal remains of breakfast. His shoulders relaxed in relief as he realized the fire was out. He slowly turned around and found Alexis covered in flour with a matching grin.

"I think you saved the day," Sam sighed with a half-smile. He reached over and ruffled her floured hair. "Who taught you to put out fires?"

Alexis smirked as she answered, "Uncle Jack starts fires all the time."

Sam smirked; Uncle Jack (as in Wheeljack, the wacky inventor) had experiments blowing up more than they worked. The first time Bluestreak had taken Alexis to NEST she had fallen in love with Wheeljack…the mech was special. There wasn't a moment Uncle Jack was ignored. In fact, Uncle Jack couldn't ignore the kids either. Despite being a warrior, he had a soft spot for children.

"I bet Prowl loves that," Sam said, rolling his eyes. He had his reservations about Wheeljack, but the inventor was tender with Alexis and Annabelle.

"Prowl wants him dead," Alexis affirmed with a floury smile. Sam grinned. Everything that wasn't by the manual warranted a death citation from Prowl.

Sam chuckled as he smeared the flour on her cheeks. She giggled as she clenched a pile of flour in her hand and tossed it at him. The flour dusted the air as both watched it silently. Sam sighed as he glanced at the mess on the stove. He honestly didn't want to clean up the mess. He had already wasted valuable time and ruined breakfast.

'I need a maid,' Sam thought as he glanced at the mess. 'Looks like fast food again.'

Time was short, very short. There wasn't enough time to get ready and cook. His eyes shifted over to Alexis and his eyebrows furrowed as he began to plan. They had three hours until the career fair and he didn't want to spend it cleaning. A devilish grin crept across his lips as he moved over to Alexis and leaned close to her ear. He shouldn't be doing this—teaching his ten-year-old daughter such bad habits.

"Wheelie would…"

Alexis' eyebrows furrowed as he explained the plan to her. She grinned as he tweaked her nose and took off. Alexis moved around the island and stood on her toes as she reached the frying pan. She grasped the handle and dropped it to the floor with a clang. Her lungs expanded as she inhaled and then sobbed. Her cries echoed loudly in the kitchen as the sound of wheels squealing caught her attention. Tears filled her eyes and made the flour doughy on her cheeks as she stared at Wheelie. The small mech came to a halt in the doorway and his mouth slightly fell open.

"What the frag happened?" Wheelie shouted as he raced around the island. He had thought Sam had been in the kitchen. "The kitchen looks slagged!"

Alexis wiped her eyes and sniffled as she said, "I tried to make Daddy breakfast!"

Wheelie knew enough about humans to know what breakfast was. Their eating habits were disgusting—but necessary. He just didn't know why someone that could barely reach the stove would attempt to make food. His mouth turned down in a frown as he watched the child cry. Wheelie witnessed Alexis cry when she was younger—sparkling age, but she always had Bluestreak there to comfort her. Her tears were something he never handled alone.

"Look," Wheelie awkwardly began as he hesitantly reached out, unsure of what words and actions to use. "I'm sure ya' can start over."

Her red eyes blinked—she bawled even louder as she fisted her hands, placed them to her eyes, and rubbed. The tears ran faster as she choked. He stepped back as if physically attacked before he reached out and put an uncertain hand upon her knee.

"Daddy's—going to be mad!" Alexis sobbed as she crouched down and buried her face in her arms.

Wheelie knew it took a lot for Sam to get mad, especially when it came to Alexis. He doubted Sam would be outraged; amused and upset, but not outraged. Sam would never be angered by Alexis. Wheelie knew he deeply loved his youngling and doubted a mess would deter that love.

"Sam 'ill laugh at this!" Wheelie tried to assure. Alexis shook her head, auburn locks flying about as she sniffled into her arms. Wheelie confused asked, "Why's that?"

"The—the fair is—soon!"

Wheelie's optics brightened in understanding. The career fair was today and Sam was taking Alexis with him. He had promised the girl a trip to the city library so she could get started on her schoolwork. The girl would be entering fourth grade, but her schoolwork was advanced because she tested out of most of her class' work. The only reason she wasn't in middle school was because Sam felt she should be with peers her own age.

'Useless organics,' Wheelie thought. They were nothing compared to Alexis.

"Logically, Sam won't be mad," Wheelie gruffly assured her. If Sam got mad, he and Bluestreak would deal with him. He doubted it would come to that.

Alexis shook her head and she sniffled, "I don't want to disappoint him…I'm going to make him late to the fair!"

Wheelie looked conflicted, but he took her wrist in his metallic hand and pulled her to the doorway. He pushed her out of the kitchen, and she blinked. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked confused.

"Get cleaned up and I'll make sure Sam n'ver finds out abou' this," Wheelie promised as he ushered her away.

"Wheel—"

"Just go and hurry!" Wheelie snapped as he gave her an encouraging push.

Alexis smiled, turned, and ran through the house. When she reached her room, she was pulled into a hug where Sam spun her about. Alexis turned in his arms and he winked at her as he reached up and pinched her nose.

Sam grinned as he softly said, "That's my girl."

* * *

><p>Voices blurred together as the scent of perfume and cologne caused her to cough. It smelled like a flower patch that had been sprayed with insecticide. She didn't like it one bit and didn't care if she offended others when she covered her nose when a too smelly perpetrator passed by. Her turquoise eyes scanned the crowd, looking up at the various people that had come.<p>

Alexis couldn't understand why her father wanted to come to a career fair. He had a job that paid well. It wouldn't make sense for him to work another job when he didn't need to, plus he seemed happy where he worked. She sighed as she scanned the crowd for her father's face. She wished Wheelie was here. Unfortunately, he was too big to bring into a crowded place and Bumblebee drove them. She liked Bumblebee, but she preferred Bluestreak. If she had Wheelie, she could have him track her father.

"Dad," Alexis sighed as she pushed to her toes and continued to intensely stare around for him.

This couldn't be _his_ entire fault; she had wandered off when everyone warned her to stay close to Sam. The situation was more her fault because she had wanted to come despite being told she couldn't. Sam had given in to her, thus she was standing in a crowd, lost. Licking her lips, she thought about going to the 'help desk', but if dad was applying for jobs that would look bad.

_Sam Witwicky—your daughter is at the desk. Please retrieve her and then leave…you are unhirable due to bad parenting!_

Alexis winced as she bit her lower lip; she couldn't go there and get him in trouble. She scuffed her shoe against the tile and decided that all she could do was wander. It wasn't like he would leave her. Her steps ceased at the thought. Her father wouldn't leave her. She continued moving as she looked at the tables, hoping to find something that might interest her dad and therefore find him. The building was huge and her legs were beginning to fatigue from walking.

'I hope he's not worried,' Alexis thought as she found a bench.

She easily hopped onto the bench and her feet hung as she sat. Her turquoise eyes were dull as she searched the sea of unemployed faces. The task was boring, but she had to find her dad. The wood of the bench suddenly groaned as it bent downward, causing Alexis to shift her gaze to the left. The woman sitting beside her was dressed like every other job applicant: pinstripe grey skirt and white shirt with slight ruffles on the front. Alexis ignored the woman and kept her gaze ahead.

"You look bored."

Alexis' eyebrows pinched as she looked at the woman and saw her smiling blue eyes, bright like so many Autobot optics. She wondered why this woman had spoken to her. Bluestreak had warned her against talking to strangers.

_Just ignore strangers and stick to your dad._

Alexis quickly snapped her head to the right and tried to ignore the lady. She scooted further away as she kept her body facing to the left. The hope of ignoring the stranger and the stranger leaving was strong in Alexis. The soft chuckle caused Alexis to scowl; the woman didn't seem like the type to take the hint.

"Since you seem stubborn—I'll be blunt."

Alexis' eyes widened as she turned to look at the woman. She still had the same kind smile, but now there was amusement on her face.

"You're lost."

Alexis scowled and snapped, "Am not!" She pursed her lips and then stated. "…I'm just waiting for my dad to get back from the bathroom!" She promptly looked away from the woman.

"Your father left you on the first level…to go to the loo on the second level?" The woman asked the question dryly, smile growing wider on her face.

Alexis scowled as she corrected, "Bathroom—not loo."

The woman chuckled, "That's what I said." Alexis went to open her mouth, but the woman spoke again. "…I don't want to bollocks yeh since yeh seem like a cheeky lil' monkey."

Alexis blinked; she had never heard someone speak like that. The woman's accent made her speech sound funny. She smirked and Alexis had a feeling she had spoken as such on purpose.

The woman held out her hand and introduced herself, "Carly Spencer and who might yeh be?"

Alexis stared at the woman's hand a moment before she replied, "Alexis—why do you talk funny?"

Carly laughed, a soft melodic sound. Alexis wanted to let her guard down, but decided against it. If she caused trouble, Wheelie would complain about it and Bluestreak would become more overprotective than he already was. Alexis rolled her eyes in frustration at her situation.

"I'm from England!" Carly chuckled as she leaned forward and smiled widely. Alexis' eyebrows quirked up at the information. She wondered why the woman sounded like Monty Python.

"Why are you so far from home?" Alexis questioned. When Bumblebee had spoken of the places he traveled, she was often left confused. Bluestreak had brought her a map and she knew England was across the ocean.

Carly smirked as she answered, "I work for the British Embassy." She paused as if thinking of the best way of explaining her job to a child. "I'm here to observe how people get along."

Alexis' look was flat as the woman talked down to her. People treated her like a child and Wheelie constantly reminded her to not take offense since they didn't know her. Alexis did take offense to it as she lifted her nose, blandly stating, "Your job is cultural relations."

Carly's crystal eyes brightened as she praised, "You are a cheeky lil' monkey!"

"I wasn't raised to be uncivilized," Alexis proudly pointed out.

Carly smirked, the little girl was entertaining. She wasn't stupid; even avoided admitting she was lost. At least she wasn't stupid enough to wander off with strangers. That in itself was a blessing.

"I know you're lost." Carly stated as turned to her right and reached into her purse. She removed her cellphone and held it out to Alexis. "You can call your dad."

Alexis looked wary, but she reached out and took the phone. It looked like a more expensive version of her father's cell and she quickly unlocked the screen and pulled up the dialing pad. Alexis punched in her father's number and waited as it made connection and rang.

"Hello?"

"Dad!" Alexis happily exclaimed and she gripped the phone tighter.

"Alexis! Are you alright? Where are you at?"

"I'm fine." Alexis assured with a sigh. "…I'm just waiting on a bench next to—." She paused and looked around and saw Carly pointing and smirking. She rolled her eyes. "I'm next to the British Embassy."

"I'm on my way—don't move or go anywhere with anyone! Just wait for me!"

"Alright, dad," Alexis sighed as she hung up the phone.

Carly held out her hand for the phone which Alexis handed back. As she did so, the woman questioned, "Who lost whom?"

Alexis slowly blinked and seriously replied, "My dad's a great dad—if you're trying to get him in trouble, it won't work."

Carly looked affronted at the accusation and shook her head as she sighed, "I'm just making talk. I have no doubt that your father is great!" She commented, "He has to be if he taught you avoid going with strangers."

Her comments were cut short when she heard the sound of running feet hitting the tile. She glanced away from Alexis and focused on the older male running toward them. His hair was short, skin flushed from running, and his eyes brightened when they landed on the little girl. Carly grinned as the man slid to a stop and pulled the child into his arms. Carly tenderly smiled as she watched Alexis' father hold her tightly as if she were the most important person in the world. When he pulled away, he planted a kiss on her forehead, sighed as she suddenly looked up and towards Carly.

Sam Witwicky paused as he took in the woman sitting on the bench next to his daughter. She shyly smiled at him as he licked his lips and nervously ran a hand through his short hair. He stood up, but kept a hand on Alexis' shoulder as he stood close to her side.

"Thank you for letting my daughter use your phone," Sam thanked her, words rushed, but no less sincere.

Carly smiled as she looked to Alexis and winked, "We girls have to stick together."

Sam smiled gratefully. "I greatly appreciate it."

Alexis tugged on his sleeve and informed him, "She works for the British Embassy dad."

Sam looked with wide eyes to Carly as he held out his hand and introduced himself. "Sam Witwicky."

Carly gently took his hand and said, "Carly Spencer."

"It's a pleasure," Sam muttered as he gazed at her.

"Your little girl is charming," Carly said as she smiled at Alexis.

Alexis looked confused as she watched her dad softly laugh and respond, "She gets it from her friends."

Alexis drowned out the two adults as they began to talk. Eventually, her dad sat down and pulled her into his lap. She doubted he wanted another repeat of her vanishing act. Alexis sighed and snuggled into his arms as she let their droning voices lull her into a light rest. She was tired from her wanderings and it was safe to relax.

Carly Spencer didn't seem that bad.

* * *

><p><em>Decepticons<em>.

The scent of smoke caused his spark to clench in fear. Memories of black smog clogging his olfactory sensors made him gag as he transformed. His altmode peeling away as he looked upon the Witwicky house in dread. The window was pushed open and he heard clanging.

_We're under attack…_

"This situation's glitched!"

'Wheelie?' Bluestreak thought as his confusion thickened.

The thought of the Ex-Con betraying his charge flashed through his processors as his optics took in the scenes—no sign of forced entry. He had worked with Wheelie for ten years and the mech had not once displayed signs of being a betrayer. Of course, Praxus had suffered because many had been blind to their betrayers.

'Never again.' Bluestreak thought as he called out, "Wheelie!" His vocalizer was choked, but threaded with a cold accusation.

"Wha' the frag ya' want ya' slagger?" Wheelie snapped as Bluestreak peered through the window.

His optic widened—the little mech was covered in flour. In his right hand was clutched a frying pan. Wheelie glared at him as he tossed the pan into the dishwasher with clang. Bluestreak's confusion evaporated away as amusement settled.

"What are you doing—you are aware that we don't need to cook to sustain ourselves?" Bluestreak rambled easily, trying to put thoughts of betrayal out of his mind.

Wheelie sneered as he leaned forward about to insult the larger mech. His processor worked through the haze of annoyance at having to clean up the mess and the prodding of Bluestreak. Bluestreak's tone of voice and his countenance caused Wheelie to pause as suspicion and realization set in.

"You thought..." Wheelie began and paused as he watched Bluestreak twitch, "You thought I had done something." He couldn't get closer to Bluestreak, but he leaned in and grinned. There was no need to be offended because he knew of the mech's hate for Decepticons. It didn't bother him as long as Bluestreak refrained from shooting him first then asking questions later. He leaned back and snorted while stating, "As if, 'ah care for these humans."

Bluestreak looked uncomfortable and glanced away. For a moment, Wheelie felt bad for the sharpshooter, but working with Decepticons had cemented a single thought in his processor.

_So what, we've all got glitched pasts._

He had been on recon upon a planet searching for intelligent life, not just proof of life, when his life was decided. Wheelie didn't want to play who's-issues-are-worse, but life sucked. The Decepticons were going to toss him into the acid lakes—until he revealed information about Energon being beneath the planet's surface. Wheelie scowled as he picked up his scouring pad and scrubbed at the burnt flour-encrusted stove. Those Energon findings had been the death of that planet and allowed Megatron to continue his fight for Praxus.

His optics glanced to the warrior outside the window. He saw how his actions affected those—never again. It was easier to live with choices when you weren't aware of the consequences—Bluestreak was his awareness.

"I have to think the worst," Bluestreak firmly stated.

'Of course,' Wheelie thought.

Praxus was Bluestreak's home, a city besieged by Megatron who gave up and ravaged Crystal City in his rage. Praxus did fall—Shockwave had been its downfall. They had not known of Shockwave's defection to the Decepticons. The Autobots had assumed him another victim in Crystal City. Unfortunately, their compassion reaped devastation when he unleashed his monstrosity upon Praxus. It only took a few hours for the city to burn. Wheelie glared at the burnt flour, so many dead.

'Crystal City, Praxus, Tarn—all Shockwave.'

"They're special," Wheelie firmly stated as he turned his crimson glare to Bluestreak. "I won't betray them."

His Earth accent and slang vanished in his serious moment. It was truth; his spark ached with the certainty and emotion of his words. He would never betray Sam or Alexis—they were worth fighting for.

"The smoke…it caused a malfunction in my judgment," Bluestreak calmly admitted. Wheelie's dark laugh caused his eyebrow ridges to pinch as he questioned, "Is something funny?"

"Come on Blue!" Wheelie goaded with a smirk. "Jus' own up to the fact that ya' hate 'Cons." Wheelie recognized the familiar glare but he pressed, "Jus' tha' thought of 'Cons shorts your servos…makes ya' want to tear everything apart."

"That's not true!"

Three words harshly barked out caused him to pause as he realized Energon was heating his lines. The dull hum of his fans told him that his system was overheating—overreacting to the accusations.

"Truth's ah' bitch," Wheelie nonchalantly mused as he continued to scour the stove.

There was no sound of Bluestreak moving, but he figured the mech was dazed. Memories weren't pretty and they didn't go away overnight. Bumblebee had warned him—even Ratchet had warned him. The warnings had served one purpose—reminding him he wasn't a shrink and didn't want to be one.

"Ya're aware that it's okay to hate?" Wheelie questioned.

"The Autobots—"

Wheelie coughed as a flour patch exploded in his face and then replied, "Ironhide hates Decepticons. Sideswipe likes to slice 'em in half…I'm sure it's not taboo to hate 'Cons."

"I guess," Bluestreak grumbled.

"Freakin' glitched slagheap!" Wheelie shouted as he kicked the stove with a growl.

Bluestreak continued to watch the mech clean and he sighed. Praxus had been destroyed in a brutal fashion. Nothing protected him from the lingering memories. The only reprieve he had was when he spoke. If he was focused on forming a sentence then he couldn't remember.

"Oh, Blue," Wheelie called out, gaining the mech's attention. Wheelie pointed at the mech accusingly and stated, "I ain't ah' shrink so get ah'old of your slag!"

Bluestreak's optics widened as Wheelie turned around and continued cleaning. As far as the Ex-Con was concerned, Bluestreak was wary. The destruction of everything he loved had wounded him and he hadn't realized how attached he'd become to the Witwicky family.

'I have to get my slag together,' Bluestreak thought.

Fear. Hate. Paranoia—it would interfere with his protection of his family.

'Never again,' both mechs thought.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

I have broken the original "Chapter 2" into three separate sections and added new scenes and information along with editing some things because one part I didn't like and other people thought the length too long (which it may be...XD)

So, to deal with length chapters will be divided be anywhere from 5-9,000 words and not 10,000 and up.

Please review if you favorite or alert the story! I'd like to know the why behind the action XD

Questions, comments, concerns; please leave them with a simple click :)

PS: In case of kitchen fires use cornstarch or baking soda…in case of fires in a lab…I have no advice


	3. Phunque

**Important Note:**

I know you are expecting a new chapter, but I took "Chapter 2" and broke it down into 3 parts, then next which as yet to be fully written and edited. So, I suggest you go back and re-read chapter 2 and then read this chapter. A part might be the same, but I have **changed**, **edited**, and **added** more to the characters that fit future developement. :)

* * *

><p>Phunque<br>Beta: Starfire201

* * *

><p>Wheeljack prided himself on his many successful experiments. It was because of his genius tactics the Decepticons failed to obtain a formula for Synthetic Energon (Synergon). It was with heavy spark that Wheeljack had destroyed the formula for one of the greatest formulas ever created. Unfortunately, he couldn't allow Shockwave to get his hands upon such a powerful formula.<p>

'Primus rest Praxus.' Wheeljack solemnly thought as his digits danced across the keyboard, '…and the great mind that created Synergon.'

"I don't get it!"

Wheeljack's blue optics brightened as he removed himself from his memories. He didn't hate working on projects that would promote Energon efficiency—it just took him somewhere he wished to abandon. Luckily, he wasn't alone in his research today. Sam Witwicky had job interviews today that Bluestreak had to run him to and Alexis didn't want to be home alone. He had no issue with watching the youngling and easily agreed.

"That's 'cause you're a kid!"

Wheeljack sighed, the bulbs at the side of his turning a pale blue. Where Alexis went, Wheelie went, much to his displeasure. The little mech was a genius in his own right, but preferred to be a hindrance. Alexis was safe from his insults—except when he wanted to annoy her. It was times like this when he was in Wheelie's presence that he wished he was at the original NEST Headquarters back West and not at the one of the many Subdivisions.

_Surely you had bases stationed all over Cybertron…it's not reasonable to just have one base._

Wheeljack would've frowned if had a mouth—the bulbs flickered to silver. Will Lennox had a point that annoyed the inventor because he was right. The East Coast Autobot Operations was founded— for short. The team consisted of Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Prowl, Sunstreaker, and himself. Wheeljack mourned his assigned team because it was somewhat cationic though functional. Bumblebee was always relaxed and easygoing, but Prowl and Sunstreaker often had arguments which would warrant Bluestreak siding with Prowl.

'A fragging mess,' Wheeljack thought with a scowl.

"I get he's trying to improve Energon efficiency!" Alexis snapped. Wheeljack heard a solid clang and his bulbs shifted to yellow in confusion as he quickly turned around. His optics widened when he saw Wheelie on the table holding his head and Alexis bouncing on her feet and shaking her hand.

"Alexis." Wheeljack sighed as his bulbs danced from pink to blue, "You know you can't hit a mech—not even ah' runt."

Alexis scowled as she stared at the table and stated, "I'm not stupid!" As if to make some grand point she declared, "I am twelve!"

Twelve in human standards wasn't exactly a proper age for developing formulas or understanding a science that took mechs centuries to comprehend. He didn't know how to tell her that it was okay to be young and ignorant—she was only human. His optics looked to Wheelie and the small mech looked conflicted now. Alexis' eyes widened in realization—they did think she was stupid. Her eyes narrowed and misted, she wasn't sure if it was from anger or truly feeling let down.

"The Energon is fine!" Alexis shouted as she glared at them. "It's your systems that are fragged!"

"Is there an issue?"

The sound of the lab door hissing open had Wheeljack turning to the mech in the doorway. Calm blue optics gazed at the three of them as they scanned each bystander. His processor was running over possible scenarios and deducing the nearest one to correction based on stances and the work that was going on. Prowl sighed as the clear wings upon his back shifted. He moved into the room lithely as he let his gaze settle upon Alexis. He took in how she looked away and hid her tears, from that deducing what had happened. Even though she and Wheeljack were companions, they frequently fought because Wheeljack was thick and didn't like opinions upon his work.

'She is human—her opinion is of no value,' Prowl thought with mild irritation.

_Only human…only machine_…that train of thought created tensions among mechs and humans. Prowl understood that many humans and mechs tried to dissuade the thought from their mind, but it was there underneath layers of mocking tolerance ready to surface as soon as disagreement entered.

Prowl silently moved closer to Alexis and stretched out his hand. He was a small and lithe mech by design and couldn't allow a full grown human to sit comfortably in his hand, but he could allow a human child to sit comfortably in his hand. He was only twenty feet high—half the size of Optimus and a head smaller than Wheeljack and Bumblebee. His form was considered naked because his altmode was an Officer Cycle. The seat covered his chest and the windshield created wings upon his back. The handle bars rested under each door wing, sticking up from his shoulders. His face was long and held sharp edges and the red and blue lights that formed his altmode's siren lights sat at his forehead.

"Prowl!" Wheeljack spoke, vocalizer tense. "We were just…"

Prowl, though small, commanded everything. Being a smaller mech meant that you were frequently more likely to be pushed around. Sunstreaker was a prime example of what the many mechs at the War Academy had put him through. Prowl stood straight, confidence in his stance and emotions withheld.

"You were just about to continue your work as I take Miss Witwicky for a refreshment," Prowl interrupted and continued to move out the door.

Wheeljack's bulbs shifted from yellow in confusion, tinting pink in slight anger, and finally becoming white in failure, signifying resignation.

"Y'er right," Wheeljack sighed as he watched Alexis sit in Prowl's offered hand.

"You will help Wheeljack," Prowl spoke to Wheelie.

"Yep," Wheelie grumbled.

"Good," Prowl muttered as he turned with Alexis in hand.

When they left the room Wheelie cursed and glared at Wheeljack's back. His crimson optics searched the board and he smirked. He had only taunted Alexis because it was amusing, but Wheeljack sticking to that old stereotype and hesitating in his answer pissed him off. He picked up the nearest bolt—the size of a baseball and tossed it at the inventor's head.

"Y'ouch!" Wheeljack yelped as he turned on the little mech.

Wheelie snapped, "She ain't stupid! She solved your damn issue!"

Wheeljack would've scowled as he turned to face the screen—it wasn't the Energon, but the way they processed it.

If he wouldn't have focused on one theme, he could've seen it.

"We're fragged alright," Wheelie grumbled.

Wheeljack sighed.

* * *

><p><em>It is not how you defeat your enemy—but how many lives you save.<em>

The words of his mentor echoed in his mind as Prowl silently moved down the hall with Alexis sitting stiffly in hand. The words of his mentor were a code he lived by and it kept his morals in line. If it wasn't for the code, he would hate to think how many lives would've been lost. He was new to military command—a promotion gained when his commanding officer was shot down by Seekers. He had kept those words in mind when he issued his first command.

_The city is lost—but there are lives we can save!_

"Alexis," Prowl calmly sighed as she looked to him. He wasn't the best at expressing concern, but this was another battle. He cared for the girl. "I would like your opinion on my current work."

She cowered in on herself and his mouth twitched downward at the corners, he hadn't meant to make the child upset. Her attempt to help Wheeljack had failed, but he valued outside opinions. In his experience, humans had perceptions that he valued. He was sure Bluestreak had learned this—the value of honesty.

"I'm only human," Alexis bitterly grumbled as she folded her arms around her legs.

It became clear, humans and their emotions amazed him. Of course, all emotions amazed Prowl when he experienced and processed them in a different manner. He was built and upgraded to be more machine than Cybertronian.

"I am only machine," Prowl calmly admitted to her.

Her eyes widened as she looked to him in confusion. It was apparent that machines were supposed to be better than humans, but she had to understand that machines were just as flawed. He smiled down at her as they came to his office and he quickly entered his code. Prowl took Alexis to his desk and set her on the familiar bean bag that she had brought there. The tie-dye colors contrasted against his black and chrome scheme.

"Bluestreak and Bumblebee listen to me," Alexis grumbled. It was only when it came to Wheeljack, Sunstreaker, and the others that visited—then she was treated like a child. "Why do they treat me..." She wanted to say like the others at school. "…like I'm less?"

Prowl retrieved his data pad and activated it with ease. The screen ignited with a silver background as black lettering dashed across the screen. Alexis knew that Prowl heard her and trusted that he would respond. He was the type that could multitask and always reflected upon what he would say or respond with.

"When I was studying at the Cybertron War Academy," Prowl calmly began as he reached for a stylus and continued, "I wasn't the biggest mech around." It was easy to allude to that War Academy equaled war builds. He was far from a military build. He looked to Alexis and saw her nod in understanding. "Many assumed that because I was not built for military functions that I could never serve military functions."

"What did you do?" Alexis questioned as she watched him set the operational data pad down.

He leaned forward and smirked as he replied, "I proved them wrong."

His smirk grew as he saw her scowl at his reply. He wasn't Hound, his stories were to the point and he wouldn't elaborate. It was simple—you overcame or you were overcome. Alexis stuck her tongue out at him; an action he was familiar with since she did it when she felt someone was being an aft. Prowl never promised a fairytale.

"How about we continue your lessons in Cybertronian linguistics?" Prowl questioned with an encouraging smile.

"That's boring," Alexis sighed as she leaned forward.

"You enjoy it," Prowl replied as he brought up the symbols.

Alexis quickly dragged her beanbag closer and watched the symbols take shape when he pressed on one.

"The Ancient language is unspoken due to the wars," Alexis stated as she watched him change the glyphs. "You brought up Decepticon glyphs."

"You have been paying attention," Prowl drawled with a smile.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"You remember the equivalent to your own language?" Prowl asked as he looked towards her.

Alexis nodded and pointed to each of the glyphs and reiterated that the first one was equal to z and the last one was equal to a. The Cybertronian numbers were easier because they directly used tallies and various dots to communicate the numbers. The lettering were more symbols. She noticed that the Decepticon glyphs were harsh in their shapes.

"All language is understood, but the dialect is more militaristic for Decepticons." Prowl pointed out. He specifically wrote Love in Autobot and Decepticon glyphs. "The Decepticons' translation for this word means weakness as in—this is my weakness. It is not a direct translation to your language, but more of an interpretation." Alexis nodded in understanding as he went on to say, "The Autobot glyphs mean spark as in—you are my spark…a vital importance that one can't be without."

"The Decepticons don't have positive words," Alexis muttered with furrowed brows.

"Brilliant observation," Prowl praised as he elaborated. "The Decepticons were gathered from Gladiatorial matches and recruited the more militaristic builds—the language stems from their natures." Prowl thought of a simpler way to explain and compare and said, "A common origin, but a by-product of their environments."

"The style unspeakable for humans," Alexis cautiously mused.

Prowl gave a cautious shake of his head. "The Cybertronian language as a whole is mostly a manipulated frequency—but the language doubles as a vocalization."

"These symbols represent the various frequencies and vocalizations…"

"Correct, we use the frequencies when in an altmode, but that is not always the case," Prowl explained with calm ease. He paused to let the information sink in before continuing, "For the purpose of records and schooling the frequencies were translated." Prowl smirked and then praised, "You have learned at a faster rate than most of the government agents."

Alexis's eyes brightened at the praise, and with renewed effort, she began to string together words and common phrases. He spoke some of the phrases—simple and clipped. Her eyebrows furrowed and he wondered if she were guessing or if she was picking up the pattern of his sounds. When he suggested she listen for specific patterns, she nodded in understanding. Her eyes narrowed and she realized there were specific patterns in which he spoke.

"When Autobots communicate, the language is smooth with full use of frequencies," Prowl explained.

She smirked when he switched to Decepticon and grinned as he coughed to readjust his vocalizers. It was a human action, but she long ago realized he was resetting the vibrational modulators. When he spoke again, his tone was gruff and the pronunciation were clipped and spoken fast. Alexis' eyes went wide.

"No wonder Wheelie always sounds mad," Alexis muttered. Prowl coughed to cover up his laughter. Wheelie had stuck to the Decepticon dialect.

"You are doing very well in your lessons," Prowl restated as he reached for another data pad. He activated the extra pad and then placed it on his desk. He had reports that he had to go through and categorize. Alexis scooted closer and glanced over his pad. "Would you like to help me categorize?" She gave a lazy shrug and nodded. It was simple: any reports he received had to be categorized for Optimus. There were mission reports placed in two categories—Decepticon and Human Affairs. Then were Autobot reports that were placed in the Medical, Weapons ,Maintenance, and Incidents. Another filing category concerning Encounters covered four separate sub-topics:

Encounter One: Any human who has sighted Cybertronian activity and is not authorized to deal with Autobots.

Encounter Two: Any physical evidence that affects biological beings or the environment

Encounter Three: Cybertronian Activity physically observed at a close range that can be determined as alien.

Encounter Four: Contact.

The reports were received in English, but every now and then he would receive a report in Cybertronian. His optics widened, the first one was written in Cybertronian and it didn't appear too major. He pointed to the first word and Alexis hovered close as she looked at the symbols. A smile tore at her mouth and she chuckled.

"This is from Sideswipe." Prowl nodded and urged her to go on. "Property damage."

It wasn't that simple. Sideswipe would always try to downplay any incidents because his favorite game was wordplay to avoid trouble.

"That's the word for explosion," Alexis muttered five clusters down. Her eyes widened when she recognized the cluster group for, "Plane."

Prowl nodded. It appeared Sideswipe had been enthusiastic on his patrol when he heard the rumble of plane engines.

"He transformed at a stoplight and shot down a private plane," Alexis translated with stunned awe.

"It appears that Sideswipe's sensors were malfunctioning because he missed his appointments with Ratchet," Prowl muttered darkly.

Alexis tilted her head as she mused, "Like Sunstreaker avoids Wheeljack?"

His optics brightened. He had received Sunstreaker's medical reports and they were up to date. There was a knock on his door and he called for the mech to enter. Wheeljack stood in his doorway.

"Has Sunstreaker been missing his appointments?" Prowl asked the inventor.

Wheeljack's bulbs brightened to yellow before he spoke, "You gave him slips to pass…"

Prowl stood up and slammed his hands on his desk. Alexis chuckled as she bounced with the impact. His optics darkened.

'That fragger forged notes and medical records!'

His gaze snapped to Alexis and he said tightly, "Please excuse me."

Alexis watched Wheeljack jump out his way as Prowl darkly stalked out of the office. He looked left—right, transformed, and took off. She could only blink and wonder why he was suddenly so…mad. A sigh escaped her lips as the glow of the datapad illuminated her features. The decompression of joints and a soft step told her that Wheeljack had entered. The mech stared at her and she looked away with a pout. He awkwardly reached up, rubbed the back of his head, and sighed.

"Alexis…"

"Take a seat, Wheeljack," Alexis said as she looked to him. His head tilted in confusion and she motioned to one of the chairs in Prowl's office. He shifted on his feet, nervous, but took a seat as he watched her.

_I proved them wrong._

Alexis wanted to pout, but she didn't as she stared at one of her favorite Autobots. Maybe, she wasn't a friend to him and he treated her more like a pet. The idea bothered her, but she refrained from squirming.

"I wanted to apologize," Wheeljack admitted as he watched her shoulders square.

"For what?" Alexis coolly asked with a quirked brow.

"For treating you like a kid." Wheeljack explained as he moved closer and placed an open hand upon the table. Her gaze fell to his hand as he offered, "Please, come back to the lab."

The issue was deeper than him treating her like a kid. She glared at his hand; it wasn't a sign of peace or apology, but one of surrender. If she ignored this one mistake then it would happen again—and again.

"You treated me like I was stupid because I'm human—not a kid," Alexis stated, hurt lining her voice as she lifted her gaze to him.

"Alexis I…"

"I'm only human, right?" Alexis softly asked, mocking his thoughts.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way," Wheeljack argued as his hand clenched.

And then she did something he hadn't been expecting. The tones weren't exact, but the vocalization were as close as a human to get as she spoke in a dialect he only heard in battle.

_Your words deceive._

The Decepticon dialect was unmistakable and the word choice she used was a nice way of calling him a liar. Wheeljack wasn't sure if he should be impressed, stunned, or upset. She reached up and massaged her throat, her vocals weren't meant to replicate such tones.

"I am not only human," Alexis firmly stated as she looked to him.

His optics shifted to the data pad and saw the mixture of Autobot and Decepticon Glyphs. Prowl had been teaching her the languages—she had learned. Wheeljack was stunned. The one mech that always acted too busy had taught a human their language. A child no less and she had learned enough to attempt to vocalize. It should be impossible. His bulbs ignited off-white; the shame of treating her as a lesser being consumed him.

'Bluestreak warned me,' Wheeljack thought with a sigh.

He hadn't spent time with humans and what little he knew of them was because he treated Alexis more like a study. She was something he observed and compared to the documentaries he'd seen on the internet.

'How do I fix this?' Wheeljack thought as his hand clenched upon the desk.

Alexis sighed and admitted, "I don't want to hold grudges." He looked at her as she continued, "Grudges are exhausting."

"I honestly didn't mean to treat you as less," Wheeljack sighed as she lifted her other brow. He shrugged as he replied, "I am only a machine."

_I am only a machine._

Wheeljack thought she might be angry, but was surprised when she grinned widely. The snort that escaped broke in throaty laughs that echoed in the office. She reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood up and stretched.

"How about we move on and work on that other project?" Alexis suggested with a smile.

Wheeljack nodded and replied, "The Scrambler?"

Alexis eagerly nodded and asked, "That's the one that's supposed to decipher communication frequencies and scramble the message?"

"Sure is," Wheeljack confirmed.

Alexis quickly stepped into his hand once it unclenched and said eagerly, "I was thinking you could make it tone specific—so it scrambles specifically to Decepticon dialect."

Wheeljack's bulbs flashed purple as he admitted, "That's an excellent idea!"

Alexis grinned as they exited Prowl's office. She heard the sound of cursing and Wheeljack reacted quickly as he jumped upward. A blur of gold shot passed as parts flew apart and reconfigured into a car. Wheeljack landed and crouched and she widely smiled in awe as Prowl flipped over them and took off after the car.

"Sunny's gonna get the brig," Wheeljack sighed.

Alexis shrugged and casually muttered, "He deserves it." Especially after his twin had caused so much damage.

Wheeljack snorted, "Aren't you the forgiving one?"

Alexis made quotes in the air with her fingers as she dryly said, "It's like Grandpa says…stupid is as stupid does."

Wheeljack now understood where Sam got his attitude from. It appeared that it ran in the family. He had never met Mikaela, but he wondered if Alexis took after the femme in any way. Wheeljack reached up and ruffled her hair as they continued onward. He was glad she wasn't that upset. Bluestreak had mentioned something once—the brutal honesty and awe of a child.

In all honesty, Bluestreak must've had his hands full with this youngling.

The lab doors opened and Wheelie shouted, "'Bout time you two glitches get back!" He crossed his arms and gave a mild glare as he mocked, "I thought you two drowned in 'ah teary optic reunion."

Wheeljack set the girl down and she came to stand at Wheelie's side. He only had a moment to wince before Alexis bonked her fist onto his head and smiled. Alexis turned bright, begging eyes to him and Wheeljack felt himself instantly internally smile.

"Can Wheelie test out The Scrambler?" Alexis softly asked before she scoffed her foot on the table.

Before any protests could be raised, Wheeljack instantly went, "Of course."

* * *

><p>It was movie night! Alexis bounced from foot to foot as Bluestreak set up the outside screen. She watched as he assembled it with careful ease and wondered…<p>

"Hey Blues!" Alexis suddenly called out. He looked to her and she asked, "How come you don't use your Holoprojector?"

Bluestreak looked confused before a weird look settled over his features before he admitted, "It doesn't work—I get nervous and then I start getting fuzzy and the next thing you know! I…"

"I gotcha," Alexis hurriedly assured him. Bluestreak tended to ramble when he got nervous.

He smiled, not offended and continued with his task. She moved closer to him and leaned against his knee as he kneeled to adjust the height of the screen. His optics shifted to her and she pressed against him. Her eyes looked to the house; the scent of popcorn and cookies drifted from the kitchen, she scowled.

"Aren't you upset?" Alexis suddenly asked him.

He paused in his work and slowly asked, "Why would I be?"

"You have to be in your altmode to watch the movie," Alexis elaborated and then sighed.

Bluestreak's hands dropped from the screen and he knitted them together—he hadn't thought about that. Tonight was the family movie night, but it was also the first at-home-date of Sam Witwicky and Carly Spencer. She wasn't aware that he—or the other Autobots existed. He winced; did this mean he would be confined to the garage?

"Just because I won't have optics doesn't mean I won't be able to enjoy the movie." Bluestreak assured her, keeping his tone carefree. He didn't want Alexis to hold ill feelings towards Carly because of him. "I do have sensors that will project the image to my mind with ease."

Alexis reached up and grabbed onto a side of his metal plating as she slyly asked, "Can I sit in you?"

Bluestreak warmly assured her, "Of course." His optics slid back to the house and then to Alexis as he conspired, "…and we can make fun of the movie."

Alexis giggled, she had never seen Terminator 2,but she had a feeling it was going to be something to laugh at. The human concept of machines and Artificial Intelligence was a funny topic to the Autobots. They heard the front door creak open and Bluestreak transformed and landed with a thud. Alexis quickly opened his door and jumped inside as he reversed a little distance back. Sam and Carly moved into view and Alexis grinned at them as the Bluestreak's top went down. The woman looked wary as the dust settled.

Sam coughed and said, "It sure does get windy out here!"

Alexis nodded and agreed, "Yep."

Carly approached and offered Alexis a warm smile and freshly baked cookie. The woman was nice enough, but it was still strange having another around.

"You're staying in Blu—the car?" Sam corrected himself.

"Yep," Alexis answered with a smile.

Sam nodded and handed her a cup of popcorn before he pulled a can of Coke from his pocket and warned, "Don't spill in the car."

She stuck her tongue out at him as he led Carly away. Alexis snuggled into the seat as she watched her father set up the projector for the movie. It was a simple process that had the movie starting in ten minutes.

"Hey Bluestreak," Alexis softly called. Her eyes stayed fixated on her dad and Carly as they snuggled on the blanket. Carly reached for popcorn and Sam poked her in the side.

"What's wrong?" Bluestreak softly questioned.

"Isn't it weird?" Alexis grumbled as she watched Carly give a gentle push back.

Bluestreak didn't understand her question. There were many things weird in human culture that he didn't quite comprehend. His sensors switched to Sam and the femme. In the past, he had witnessed similar interactions upon Cybertron between mechs and femmes. There was never time for him to seek a relationship because of studies. Then the attack came and there was never a moment's peace.

"It's natural," Bluestreak softly replied as he felt her shift in the seat.

Alexis huffed and muttered, "They're getting awfully friendly."

Bluestreak could attest to that. More often than not, he had driven Sam and Carly around on their 'outings' when Bumblebee was on missions. Bluestreak smirked; he was sadly reminded of Jazz and Prowl when he saw Sam and Carly together. Sam was so easy going and always ready with a joke or some type of quip and Carly was ever proper with her mannerisms and dress. Her tone could be dry, but she was proper. They were cute together—Sam's jokes began and ended with Carly's dry quip and bashful smile.

"Isn't that good?" Bluestreak honestly asked her. Alexis frowned and he went on to suggest, "Your father does deserve someone to make him happy."

Alexis gruffly sighed and muttered, "He has us."

Bluestreak chuckled and mused, "It's not the same—you'll understand one day." As an afterthought he added, "Give Carly a chance. She seems friendly."

The movie began and they both went silent.

* * *

><p>Alexis Witwicky eyed Carly from across the table along with the fluffy white bunny set a top the table. It was creepy—in a cute way. The stuffed bunny was one of those corny holiday animals that looked overstuffed and fluffed to the extreme. The woman offered a kind smile as they waited at the table for breakfast to be served. Carly frequently came over for breakfast before she headed off to the dealership for work. It had been odd having another person at the table, but she found Carly entertaining.<p>

"So Alexis." Carly began. She paused as she thought over what to say and settled upon, "I've heard you like science—read anything good?"

Alexis nodded and glanced away as she said, "It's sort of geeky."

"Your father told me you build excellent lil' projects," Carly pointed out with a grin. The girl looked hesitant to speak so Carly added, "Did I mention I love restoring cars?"

Alexis sucked on her lower lip before replying, "I just finished _reading The Physics of Superheroes_."

"Physics and superheroes," Carly mused as Alexis widely smiled. Her eyes glanced to Sam before she asked, "Who's your favorite superhero?"

Sam scoffed, earning a glare from Alexis as she stuck her tongue out. Carly smirked and waved her hand, motioning for her to continue.

"I don't really read for the superheroes." Alexis admitted as Carly tilted her head and watched the girl. "Heroes and villains always do the same thing in every story."

"People want a hero," Carly pointed out.

"True," Alexis drawled with a devious grin as she pressed, "…people also want a villain because we can all relate to a villain."

Carly's smile didn't vanish, but she thought it over. Her life hadn't always been the best and she tended to avoid horror movies with major villains. Yet, she was sure she could relate to some villain out there. Sam snorted again and she chuckled.

"Villains are idiots," Sam grumbled darkly as he thought of his experiences with the Decepticons.

"I'm sure," Carly tried to defend, "…that some have very good reasons for their actions."

Sam jerked the skillet and another pancake was added to the plate. He gave her a dry look and shook his head. People, always wanting to find the best in something.

"Yah, the reason is stupidity," Sam stated with frown as he added more batter to the pan. He then reached over and set the plate of pancakes upon the table for them.

Alexis rolled her eyes and muttered, "Dad can't appreciate the art of villainy."

"It's an art now?" Carly teased with a growing smirk.

Alexis firmly nodded as she defended her opinion, "Anyone can commit a crime—but there are different types of villains."

"So," Carly hummed as she buttered her pancakes, "…what is your favorite type of villain?"

Alexis shrugged and snatched a pancake for her plate and explained, "I like the anti-villain."

"All right—and I love frolicking through flowers," Sam sarcastically interrupted. Alexis opened her mouth and Sam shook his head as ordered, "Eat. Get ready for school." He turned around and Alexis stuck her tongue out at him. "I saw that!" Her eyes went wide and he reached up and tapped behind his head. "I've got eyes!"

Carly grinned and pushed the bunny toward Alexis. The girl sighed, now they all had matching rabbits. She didn't understand the woman's obsession with rabbits, but she had even gotten a bunny magnet for Bluestreak's bumper—he didn't appreciate it.

"How is school?" Carly timidly questioned as she cut into her pancake.

Alexis rolled her eyes and muttered, "Stupid and boring."

"Alexis is an unsociable cheeky lil' monkey that can't make friends," Sam interjected with a chuckle.

"Dad!" Alexis groaned as glared at him.

"No worries lil' monkey, you'll make friends," Carly assured.

Alexis scratched at the pancake as she muttered, "All the boys do is act stupid and the girls all worry about makeup and clothes."

'And she worries about villains and science,' Carly thought with a growing smile.

Carly wistfully smiled as she watched the girl pick at her food and took little bites. She was a smart girl with an even smarter mouth. Alexis was one to sit quietly until bothered, and then the comments would escape without restraint. She wasn't interested in what seemed like normal subjects for a child her age. Of course, there was nothing wrong with science and being a bit of a geeky lil' monkey. She didn't dress like a boy, but she didn't dress as girly as the other kids.

"You still can't stay home and be schooled," Sam softly sang as he began to clean up.

"Prowl can teach me!" Alexis quickly blurted.

Carly looked over and saw Sam tense—what type of name was Prowl. It sounded creepy. She looked to Alexis and saw her weakly smile.

"Anyways!" Sam loudly said. "Eat and then school."

Alexis huffed before she quickly stuffed her mouth. Her plate was cleared and then she ran off from the table. Carly heard Sam sigh and she shifted in her seat to stare at him. His eyes were focused on the doorway. Carly softly exhaled, feeling his frustration. Being a single parent was hard. She had been raised by a single parent. Gently, she stood up and placed her hands upon the table.

"I'll drive her to school if that's all right?" Carly softly asked as she turned and offered him a small.

Sam sighed and rested against the counter, shutting his eyes. It had been six months since he had met and started dating Carly. Amazingly, he and she had hit it off. What was even better was that she got along perfectly with Alexis. She had been wary at first, but they easily managed and had no issues. Still, there was issue of the Autobots. Bumblebee, Bluestreak, and Wheelie had yet to make an appearance and would remain hidden by order of NEST. Sam scowled, they would have to be revealed if they went further in their relationship.

'There's still the matter of the Decepticons,' Sam thought.

Their activity had been nonexistent. It was almost as if they never existed—but that couldn't be true. He knew the Decepticons were biding their time. He licked his lips and his eyes snapped open when he felt Carly's thin hand atop his. She was gazing at him with such a kind smile and speaking about how she wouldn't mind taking Alexis for some girl time. Sam flipped his hand around and tightly enclosed her hand within his own. Her eyes widened as she stared at him curiously. He exhaled and smiled.

"I don't want," His pause caused her heart to skip a beat in fear that he might kick her from this life. "…you to ever leave."

Even if there were Decepticons, he didn't want her gone. The Autobots protected them all—even he had protected them at certain times. He wouldn't lose the chance to give Alexis a full family and himself a partner—one that would stand beside him and not against him.

Carly tenderly smiled as she leaned forward and gently brushed her lips along his. He inhaled her in and knew that he truly wanted her—and all her snarky personality. She was the perfect complement to the Witwicky family.

"I'll wait in the car," Alexis dryly muttered.

Sam blushed as he looked to the doorway and saw tendrils of auburn hair vanish along with the sound of footsteps. Carly smirked and pulled away before turning to follow Alexis' departed path. Sam exhale and then smirked.

"Hold up!" Sam shouted. Carly turned to watch him duck behind the island. She heard pots and pans clanging with an occasional mutter from Sam. She arched a brow when he suddenly jumped up, causing her to gasp. "This is for your protection."

He grinned like a man that struck a jackpot as she stared what his hand contained—a lipstick tube. She took the bright yellow tube with a doubtful look as she mused, "Does it have sunscreen or something?"

Sam gave her a dry look and said, "No."

She rolled her eyes; that wasn't helpful. Regardless, she twisted the cap wondering what was in it. Sam quickly reached out and covered her hand, stopping her from opening the tube. He gave her a nervous smile and blinked—repeatedly.

"Only open that during an emergency," Sam stressed with a grin.

"Umm…if I don't know what it is, how will I know what emergency it's used for?" Carly questioned back.

Sam reached up and pinched his nose as he said, "Open it when you're in an emergency that is beyond believable—like you-must-be-dreaming emergency."

"Alright," she doubtfully muttered.

Carly's eyebrows furrowed but she nodded and stuffed the bright yellow tube into her purse. She didn't know what it was, but she would leave it forgotten in her purse. There'd be no way of opening it accidentally since it was such a horrid color. Sam relaxed and leaned over and kissed her forehead before shooing her off. Carly could only muse that he acted like a housewife.

She rushed outside and arched a brow as she witnessed Alexis hug the silver roadster. Carly tried not to think much of it as she called the girl over to her car.

"Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Alexis Witwicky didn't like to dress stylish or fancy. Who needed a fancy dress when you always hung around male mechs?<p>

Still, she was a young girl and had seen how the girls at her school dressed. They came in dark colored pants, floral skirts of spring, and dresses. Alexis thought the clothes too girly and they didn't make sense. She mostly stared at the other girls in confusion, which made others presume her to be creepy.

_Alexis—not all humans play with Autobots._

Bluestreak's explanation was logical, but she still felt uneasy. The sensation caused her stomach to roll and her sneaker clad feet to rub against each other. The other girls left her alone because she dressed like a boy. She retained her issues of speaking in too big of words which also put people off.

_You're dressed fine—all humans wear shirts and jeans._

Bluestreak's assurance didn't put her at ease. She wanted to know if he thought she dressed like a girl. It would also be nice to know if he thought she was cute like the other girls.

_Ya' dress like your dad._

Wheelie's observation had made her feel uneasy. She loved her dad, but wondered if she should dress like how she remembered Mikaela. Licking her lips in thought, she eventually discarded the idea as the other girls didn't wear such short-shorts and skirts. Alexis sighed and finally decided what to do. She wasn't going to tell anyone…this was her mission.

The knock on the front door startled her and she ran and threw open the door.

"Morning, love!" Carly happily greeted.

Her dad and Carly had been dating for a year and Carly had told her that she wanted them to be a family. Alexis was a bit hesitant since more Carly meant that Bluestreak and Wheelie had to remain in their altmodes, but they urged her to be calm. Her father stepped into the hall and looked surprised at Carly being in the house.

"What are you—?"

"Bye dad! Love you—got to go!" Alexis yelled out as she grabbed the woman's hand and took off out the door. Carly could only laugh as she got pulled out of the house and down to the driveway. Her eyes landed on the two cars in the driveway: the yellow Camaro and the silver Nissan. Sam was a single parent and she wondered why he needed two cars. It didn't add up, especially at the times when she'd come over and find one car gone and Sam home. Carly hadn't realized Alexis had stopped pulling her. The girl was staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" Carly questioned.

Alexis asked innocently, "Would you like to take one of our cars?"

Carly smiled sheepishly as she replied, "I was honestly just admiring them."

Alexis wondered when the woman would get curious. Carly had ridden in both cars before, but she had seen the confused stares. Alexis tightly gripped her hand and began to pull her in the direction of Bumblebee and Bluestreak.

"Alexis—I don't…"

Alexis liked Carly; she was a woman that didn't ask for anything other than love. She was unique with her strong personality and calming demeanor.

"Bluestreak won't mind," Alexis assured her as she reached the car and pulled on the handle.

The handle pulled out and then snapped back in, confirming it was locked. Carly chuckled and sighed, "You need to get the key."

Alexis pouted and shook her head, "Blues is just being stubborn." She knocked on the window and whined, "Come on Blues—she's curious and I want to spend time together."

Carly grinned; the girl loved the car as much as Sam loved that yellow one. She also had a wild imagination if she thought the car was throwing a temper tantrum because the doors were locked. She watched Alexis pull the handle again and then growl.

"Don't be such a jerk!" Alexis stuck her tongue out at the car and promised, "I'll never ride with you again!"

Carly's eyebrows rose when she thought she heard the engine groan. She leaned in closer and watched as Alexis stubbornly grabbed the handle, the doors unlocked with a click. Carly was speechless as she watched Alexis climb into the passenger side. The girl placed a tender kiss on the dashboard and laughed. Her eyes sparkled as she looked to Carly and smiled.

"Bluestreak is just nervous," Alexis assured her as she told the woman to get in.

Carly quickly went to the driver side and opened the door. Her eyes scanned the inside of the car and she paused, stating, "I don't have keys." Honestly, she was curious, but she didn't want to take one of Sam's cars.

Alexis blinked and pointed to the power button as she said, "Just press that and he'll start."

Carly gazed at Alexis' expectant face and sighed. The girl had never been a nightmare during her relationship with Sam. She had seen relationships where the children didn't like the girlfriends—it didn't end well. Alexis had taken to her with ease like they had been friends for years. Carly slipped into the driver's seat and sighed as she shut the door.

Sam had told her numerous times that he didn't mind if she borrowed his car. After all, he even admitted that one sat around. Carly pressed down on the brake pedal before she placed her finger on the power button. She couldn't understand why she felt so nervous.

'It's just a car,' Carly sharply reminded herself. Alexis was a girl who liked to play with machine models and be in nature. It only made sense that she referred to the car as he since she liked to believe her machine toys were alive. Carly smirked and decided to play along.

"Are you sure I won't bother Bluestreak?" Carly questioned with a teasing tone in her voice.

Alexis honestly replied, "Bluestreak doesn't like humans—but it'll be fine." Carly didn't know what to say but Alexis urged her, "I want to get to the mall!"

'It's just a car,' Carly assured herself again as she shifted.

* * *

><p>Carly Spencer smirked as Alexis tightly held her hand. The girl was young, but she was determined in her mission. She had recently begun noticing her manner of dress. It wasn't girl fashion and she wanted to change that. It didn't matter that Sam had repeatedly told her she was fine; she was determined to dress like the others. Alexis looked left—right and pointed to the perfect store. Alexis squeezed Carly's hand and tugged hard as she made a dash for the store.<p>

It was everything Alexis wasn't in Carly's opinion. Alexis wasn't the type to go into a store with glittery shirts, glossy skirts, and make-up. It just wasn't her. She was the type that wanted electronics and liked to stare at weapons. Alexis wasn't odd in the fact that she was freakish, but she was different in the way she liked to study and observe. Carly cast a glance to the opposite side of the mall at the shop she usually took Alexis to. Instead, she was pulled into a cloud of strawberry scents and chattering little girls.

"Calm down," Carly tried to appease her as she was tugged toward a rack of dresses.

Alexis snatched one: a shirt dress with that was solid white-washed denim blue and red trim. She held it up to her body before placing it on the rack with a clack. Carly watched with mild amusement as she repeated this process. Her eyes were determined as she skimmed racks as if searching for something vital. Carly crossed her arms and cupped her chin as she watched her quest as if looking for something to complete her. The rings of the hangers protested her harsh treatment.

'A determined lil' girl,' Carly thought with mild amusement.

Her eyes moved from Alexis' searching to glance at the walls. Alexis didn't dress horribly, but she wasn't into the glitter and posh of the other girls. It often left her standing on the sidelines. When the bell rang at the end of the day, Alexis walked to the car alone with her head held high. Carly smiled brightly as she spotted the perfect dress. The woman flagged down the nearest associate, pointed out the dress, and whispered a size to the sales associate.

"Alexis, love," Carly called out with a grin.

The girl turned, her long dark brown hair tousled from digging in the clothing racks. She blinked and suddenly her face went blank when the sales associate handed the dress to Carly. The older woman couldn't hold back her smile as she watched Alexis race over to a mirror. Her hands ran over the denim material as her smile grew larger.

The dress was perfect. It buttoned up the front, the skirt had tiered ruffles, and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Alexis grabbed the dress and hugged it to her body.

"This is perfect!"

When all was paid for and done, Carly guided them through the mall crowds and grinned as Alexis bounced. She couldn't understand why Alexis was so concerned about finding the perfect outfit.

"Are you dressing up for someone special?" Carly questioned as they made their way to the exit.

Alexis seriously nodded as she explained, "I want to invite Bluestreak to a party."

Carly looked away as she frowned. Alexis was too serious in treating the cars as if they were alive. She wanted to tell the girl they weren't alive, but she didn't want to crush the child's imagination. Still, inviting a car to a party was a bit wild. She bit her lower lip wondering how to go about not crushing the girl's imagination.

"What makes you think the car is alive?" Carly calmly asked her as she looked down to the girl.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it…it's considered a Federal offense," Alexis simply sighed and scoffed her foot against the parking street cement.

The weather was nice: blue skies and sunshine, perfect for an outdoor meal. She moved as Alexis muttered something about cars. The girl stopped walking and Carly looked down in confusion. Alexis sucked in her lips and then reached up to push a bang from her face.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this," Alexis stated as she glanced around: "…but dad's cars are aliens."

Carly slowly blinked, not sure if she was hearing correctly and then she slowly replied, "They're imports?"

Alexis rolled her eyes and stressed, "They. Are. Aliens—giant robots."

Carly took in the serious expression and suddenly her shoulders shook as she laughed. She had never met a child with such imagination! It was refreshing. So what, most girls liked to play 'princess'; Alexis just liked to play 'aliens and tea parties.'

"Alexis, love—"

Carly's sigh of calming the child down died on her lips as a short burst of a siren caused her to jump. Her eyes narrowed as she held Alexis' hand firmly and turned around. Bloody cops, they didn't do anything about bad parking and yet they would pull her over for standing behind a parked car in the lot. She felt Alexis tense and assured the child it would be fine as she plastered on her best smile and turned to the cop car.

"What can I…do…for—you?"

Carly's question broke on her lips as the car's engine suddenly roared. She pushed Alexis back and let go of her hand as the car jerked forward. Alexis gripped the back of her shirt and the car jerked again. Carly lifted the shopping bag and slapped it onto the hood of the car with a snarl.

"Back off, you wanker!" Carly snarled as she repeated the movement.

Officer vehicle or not, she wasn't going to be harassed. The strangest sound emitted from the car and she found herself stepping back while pushing Alexis away as the car suddenly fell apart. Metal fluidly fell off only to be caught and shifted around as a head appeared. Her scream choked in her throat as burning crimson optics stared down at her. The giant metal thing snarled as it leaned forward. She stood her ground and shielded Alexis with her body. It garbled a sound that reminded her of fragmented electronic noises with distinct clicks. It seemed to grow irritated and slammed its fist down. Cement jutted upward, causing her to flinch.

"Where is the Key?"

Carly couldn't answer fast enough and she found a clawed finger touching her cheek threateningly.

"Tell!" It roared at her. "Or I will take your information by force!"

"What key?" Carly questioned as her eyes searched for a way out. "I only have my house keys!"

It growled and she found herself snatched in its crushing grip as Alexis screamed. She dug her nails into the metal hand and winced as she continued to squirm.

"A Key to the Well has been detected, insect!" It squeezed tighter and she wheezed as her bones groaned.

"Carly!" Alexis cried out.

"Run!" Carly cried out. Alexis should've been running away. The mech growled and she screamed as she found herself flying through the air. She heard Alexis call out a name as she flipped and began to fall. She was going to die a painful death. Her body would hit the rough ground like butter on toast. Her body jerked and she felt hard, warm fingers curling around her body. Carly followed the silver arm until she came to stare at a serious silver face glaring at the thing that had thrown her.

'Another one,' Carly thought with dread. She deeply inhaled and blue optics switched to her and regarded her for a moment.

"Autobot scum!"

The police mech roared and she heard her savior mutter, "This isn't good." Her hero dodged the attack and she felt the rough jerk as he nervously chanted, "Oh no, oh no—oh frag!"

The black fist sailed past her as the machine holding her twisted his hand to avoid crushing her. She inhaled deeply as the large being fell backwards. He gasped as he twisted and gears protested as he reached behind himself and flipped. Carly's eyes remained wide as she watched the black machine with crimson eyes get kicked under the chin.

"I apologize—but I won't let you two die—but I have to do this, so I apologize!"

The words that shot from the mech's mouth confused her, but she opened her mouth only to scream as the silver face gave her a sympathetic look and reared his hand back and suddenly threw her upward. Carly shut her eyes and ceased screaming as she sliced upward and defied gravity. The air was cool against her face and yet the sun shined upon her. Through her lashes, she could see sunlight breaking though and then she felt gravity snatch her. She opened her eyes as she twisted and gazed down at the scene below her.

The silver machine twisted his arm and gun formed within the palm of his hand. She didn't know much about weapons, but she did know that the weapon didn't look threatening. It was braced against the mech's shoulder and the silver body of the gun was smooth and small despite the barrel being clear. Carly's eyes focused as all unease faded and a flat expression took hold. A red glow traveled along the barrel and it burned until it darkened to scarlet.

"Deceptiscum!" The silver mech growled.

Red energy raced toward the black mech and she heard it curse as the energy blasted into his shoulder. He roared as Bluestreak shot forward and gripped the arm. He jerked the Decepticon sharply and tore off the arm before slamming the scrap into its head. The Decepticon flew backwards as cars crunched under its weight and cement upturned as the debris shot into the air. Her eyes widened as gravity pulled her closer to the Earth. A gasp left her lips and the silver mech quickly looked up. His optics widened and the gun vanished; the silver plating of the body rejoined along his arm as the barrel sank under his wrist. He pushed off the ground and she curled into a ball as she descended. Shadows consumed her and she felt her entire being shake as everything came to a halt.

Carly couldn't remember when everything had gone black, but it all came back into focus as she uncurled her body. When she reclined on her elbows and looked up, she saw curious blue optics staring back at her. The pristine silver face was covered in soot and deep gouges scarred his paint. Strange symbols were carved like a crescent around his left optic. He tilted his head as if in deep thought before he sighed.

"My scanners indicate that your reproductive systems are unharmed." The silver mech spoke with a hint of relief in his voice, "I am told that most femmes worry over this system more than others—of course, the rest of you is functioning."

A blush tinted her cheeks as she blurted, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

His optics flickered on—off and he happily replied, "I'm Bluestreak! It was rude of me to not introduce myself."

Carly slowly blinked, he obliviously took her question literally. She sat up and ran her hand through tangled hair with a frustrated growl. Her eyes suddenly widened and she no longer cared about this socially weird alien or the fact she was in a giant alien's hand.

"Alexis!" Carly cried out as her eyes scanned the destruction. "Alexis, love!"

"There's no need to worry," Bluestreak assured her as he took a large step and crunched a damaged car. "Alexis is safe—I wouldn't let her come to harm." Carly swiftly looked at Bluestreak in confusion. "I am her…friend and wouldn't allow anything to happen to her."

Carly shut her eyes as she thought over this information. Alexis mentioned numerous times that the cars were alive. The way the girl treated that small toy truck or strange metal doll made her think. Her eyes looked up to Bluestreak and she realized something.

"She knew—she tried to tell me," Carly whispered.

Bluestreak nodded with a smile and went to say more when a cry pierced the air. He quickly set Carly on the ground and she heard his weapon taking shape as he trained it upon the Deception. Carly scowled as she stared at the creature that held Alexis captive in its hand. Her eyes shifted along the ground as she wished to arm herself. She looked at her dirty and torn purse—the yellow lipstick tube.

"Put the girl down, Barricade!" Bluestreak shouted as he looked for the best opening to take the shot.

"Where is the Key?" Barricade growled as he tightened his grip.

Carly saw the confusion on Bluestreak's face and she took her chance. Barricade was focused on the bigger threat and not her. She took the ground and grasped for her purse. The material shredded in her hands as she searched for the tube. Sam had given her it to use for something unbelievable and she figured he knew something about these beings.

'He knew and wanted to arm me just in case,' Carly thought as she gripped a lipstick tube. She pulled the bright yellow tube free and grinned.

"What key?" Bluestreak asked.

Carly licked her lips as she twisted the lid and slightly pulled it off. Her hands shook as she pulled the cap off and stared into the tube with hope. Inside, there was a shade of burgundy that caused her heart to deflate.

"It's…nothing," Carly muttered hopeless.

Alexis screamed and her grip tightened on lipstick tube. She needed to get Bluestreak a clear shot and needed to get Alexis away from that monster. Carly roughly bit her lower lip—protecting the child was more important than her safety. She snapped her heels off and took off in a run for the mech. It didn't matter if he swatted or stepped on her, Bluestreak would get his opening and save Alexis. The lipstick tube gripped in her hand she took off toward Barricade. She jumped over debris and the tube heated in her hands. Carly shouted out, drawing the mech's optics to her form.

"You put her down!" Carly growled as she pointed the hand with the yellow lipstick tube at the mech.

Her eyes widened as static buzzed in her ears. The hand with the tube suddenly tingled as if it fell asleep before it warmed. Her eyes widened as the tube shattered and wires shot out and wrapped around her hand. She shook her hand as the wires wrapped around her wrist and a small barrel was formed. Carly's eyes looked to the mech—confidence heated her blood as she pointed again and was thrown backwards as a ball of energy shot forward and hit the mech in his damaged shoulder. Barricade roared in pain and anger as he released Alexis. Carly shrieked as she held open her arms to catch the falling girl. It didn't matter if Barricade was diving for her.

Alexis slammed into her body, knocking them to the cement as Bluestreak fired at Barricade. The Decepticon was jerked back and away from his target with the blast. Beam after beam of energy hit Barricade as Bluestreak drove the mech back. Barricade cursed as he lifted his remaining arm and blocked the blasts. He kicked up a piece of a car at Bluestreak before he retreated; his armless form smashing cars and pavement as he ran away. Bluestreak kneeled next to the girls and kept his optics upon the Decepticon until he vanished.

_::Bluestreak to Optimus Prime; Barricade came after Alexis and Carly.::_

_::What is your location?::_

"Are you alright?" Carly softly asked as she ran her hands along the girl's face and body.

Alexis rapidly nodded before she took Carly's hands and asked, "Are you okay?"

Carly pulled the girl into a tight hug and held her breath. She could hear the gears of the machine, Bluestreak, moving and relaxing. Her eyes lifted and she met his optics and he awkwardly smiled at her. Carly let her eyes drift shut as she released her breath.

"Thank you," Carly gratefully whispered. "You saved our lives."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

I have broken the original "Chapter 2" into three seperate sections and added new scenes and information along with editing some things because some parts I didn't like and other people thought the length too long (which it may be...XD)

So, to deal with length, chapters will be divided be anywhere from 5-9,000 words and not 10,000 and up.

Part three of chapter 2 will be up sometime...not sure when, but I already have chapter 4 half-way written XD.

Trick-r-Treat, please leave questions, comments, or concernts with a simple click! It is because of the comments I have gotten that I have editted the chapters to attempt to make them better! So, thanks to those of you who know who you are!

Till next Time!


	4. This is Home

This is Home

* * *

><p>Carly Spencer liked to omit her name of Brooks for one solid reason: her father was a wanker. After her parents' divorce, she had taken her mother's maiden name to spite her wanker father. It was a simple and easy process performed with a smirk. Her life began anew when she had changed her last name. Her life was dull for the most part. She worked her way into an internship for the British Embassy which turned into a job that allowed her a little luxury. Her luxury being she frequently enjoyed going out for a cup of tea and a nice book.<p>

Life brought a chance meeting with a cheeky lil' monkey by the name of Alexis Mika Witwicky. The lost child wasn't panicked by the fact she was alone. Carly watched as she calmed her panicked instincts in favor of picking a single place to search from. The child didn't want to draw attention to herself and had drawn her own gaze. Intrigue and memories of her own childhood had caused her to take notice of Alexis. Carly sighed. She was a wonderful child but she couldn't help but wonder if she eventually would've found this out.

"Are you sure you're functioning?"

Carly lifted her eyes as she sat on the curb and turned to the right where the Autobot mimicked her sitting position. His honest blue optics looked concerned as he leaned in closer without invading her space. It was hard to believe that he'd been watching over Alexis since birth. Rumor had it that he talked a blue streak without actually learning about humans. His etiquette was lacking, but his heart—spark was in the right place.

"I'm fine." Carly softly assured Bluestreak as she looked at him. "How are you?"

Bluestreak tilted his head and she noticed small flat horns on his head. His lips were too humanoid in design for her comfort. She wondered why the others that arrived didn't look so humanoid. Their faces had harsher metallic edges.

"I'm good—of course I am because I'm alive and you're all safe. If you and Alexis weren't safe then I wouldn't be good," Bluestreak answered as he lifted his optics to the Autobots and government agents that were cleaning up the mess. "It could've gone bad, but it didn't and I'm happy."

"But that wan—Decepticon got away," Carly pointed out with a confused frown.

The Autobot Ironhide was throwing a fit to Optimus Prime about letting a Decepticon escape. It was impressive seeing such a stout mech arguing with an unmoving figure. The only one calm about the situation was Bumblebee. Carly was shocked at finding out her boyfriend's Camaro was a sentient being. Then there was Prowl, the mech was stoic in facial expression as he talked to her and Bluestreak, but he was professional. Carly thought he bordered on being uncaring. Still, his features were more machine-like than Bluestreak's.

"I still won," Bluestreak mused with a smile.

"How so?" Carly asked.

"My priority is keeping Alexis safe." Bluestreak easily answered. He paused as if thinking of something else before he added, "I guess keeping you safe as well since you're important to her and Sam."

Carly bit her lower lip and tightly grinned. She didn't know whether to be grateful or insulted since she seemed to be an accessory.

"I don't mean to burden you," Carly muttered with a mild glare.

His optics brightened as he realized the repercussions of what he said and how he said it. He wiggled his fingers as strangled mechanical whirls escaped his throat.

"I didn't mean it—like that!" Bluestreak protested as he leaned closer and invaded her personal space. "I'm not used to organics—Alexis and Sam understand my patterns. I'm sorry; I forget that my words can be harsh."

"So—,"Carly drawled with a smirk. "You've been on Earth, but avoid humans?" Bluestreak nodded and she said, "It's okay, your heart is in the right place."

Bluestreak looked confused as he replied, "I lack organic tissue."

Carly widely grinned; she now understood where Alexis got her personality quirks. He didn't seem to say most things right despite talking too much, but he held good intentions. Carly reached out and patted his leg.

"It's alright, I think I understand."

* * *

><p>12 Months Later<p>

* * *

><p>"Family meeting!" Sam shouted as he clapped his hands. He rolled his eyes as Wheelie skated by on his wheels and gave him the finger quickly. He grinned as Alexis ran past him. Sam scowled, he honestly wanted to boot that mech into next year. The little bastard did his best to do everything bad out of Alexis' line of vision. His hazel eyes glanced at his daughter as she bounced onto the couch. This was going to be a big shock especially since she was starting her last year of middle school in a few months.<p>

"Psh." Wheelie huffed. "Just say wha' ya' need to say 'nd shut it."

Alexis winced as she heard metal echo with a dull clang. She glanced back to see her dad glaring and Wheelie rubbing his aft with wince. He glared at the Witwicky and promised painful revenge in Kaon* as he continued moving. Alexis snickered as Sam grumbled about speaking English. She offered Wheelie a consoling smile as she lifted him onto the couch. He hugged the girl tightly as he snuggled into her shoulder.

"Glad to see someone cares," Wheelie bemoaned as Alexis went along with his baby act and rocked him.

"You know." Sam grumbled as he entered the room and shook his finger at the mech "…grow some."

Wheelie snorted as Alexis honestly informed, "Not possible."

Sam's face blanked as he thought, 'Damn you Wheeljack.'

He raised a single finger in front of his face signaling he didn't want _that_ topic to continue. There were more pressing issues to deal with. The fact being that Alexis would be dealing with something very soon after starting her eighth year of school.

"I have a _very_—_very_ important announcement," Sam steadily began

Alexis leaned forward as Wheelie crawled off her lap and onto the couch. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought of what this announcement could be. Her father and Carly were getting serious—Carly had practically moved in. Alexis wondered if something had happened between Carly and her father. Her eyes went wide thinking the worst.

"You're not breaking up—are you?" Alexis worryingly questioned.

Sam's eyes went wide as he quickly assured, "No!" He licked his lips and grinned as he hurriedly continued, "We're moving in together!"

Wheelie snorted, "No shit—half 'er crap is here already."

Sam scowled as his daughter agreed with the mech. He was seriously going to do some damage to that mech. Carly softly chuckled, covering it with her hand and a cough as she smiled. He let his eyes flutter shut as he placed his hands together to steady himself. He wasn't sure how he was going to put this to Alexis. Her and Carly did get along, but she hated school and would start high school soon. He wasn't sure if she could handle this yet, but she would have to. "There's more." Alexis' brows lifted and he licked his lips. "I'm pregnant."

Carly blushed as Wheelie cursed and laughed. Sam went red in the face realizing that he mixed up his words.

Carly softly laughed and said, "You're going to have a brother."

'A brother,' Alexis thought in shock.

"Ahn'ther brat," Wheelie muttered in shock.

Carly nodded, used to Wheelie and his antics. It was what endeared him to her family. Her lips curled up in a smile as she reached out and took Alexis' hands and said, "Daniel will link us all together!"

Alexis' eyebrows furrowed as she softly asked, "Does that make you—_my_ mother?"

Carly's eyes went wide as she leaned back. The shock vanished as reached out and pulled the girl into her arms. She had thought nothing less of Alexis. In the years she had known her; she was her daughter. Her eyes misted and she sincerely whispered to the girl, "I've thought of you as my daughter since we first met."

Alexis shut her eyes as her arms wrapped around Carly and she tightly held her. She bit back the tears as took in Carly's warmth. _A mother_, she finally had a mother and her family somehow seemed more complete. This was her family; home.

* * *

><p>"Did you like school?" Alexis questioned Sam as she sat on the porch and stared at Bluestreak.<p>

"Sure," Sam easily replied as he gazed up at the sky.

Her lips curled downward at his flippant answer. She watched Bluestreak form a weapon in his left hand. The metal plating under his arm slid upward and shifted until he held a gun that resembled a Magnum more than something alien. He reached to his right thigh and detached what looked like a pipe. It attached to the barrel and steadied his aim.

'A sniper,' Alexis thought; except, he didn't need a scope when his optics were perfect enough.

"I don't want to go," Alexis calmly admitted as Bluestreak looked over at her in confusion.

"What!" Sam scoffed as he made a funny look at her and shook his head. "You love school!"

"Incorrect," Bluestreak sighed as Bumblebee nodded in agreement. His battle mask slid over his face and he wiggled his fingers at Bluestreak.

"I don't want…"

_Make my day…punk._

Bluestreak took aim and Alexis watched as they began their training. Alexis learned that Bluestreak's gun was unique. There was a crystal in the core of his weapon that gathered thermal energy and then proceeded to charge based off his movement. He could adjust the discharge, setting it from a minor sting to a charge that would melt metal.

"What's wrong with school?" Sam asked her.

What wasn't wrong with school? The classes were too easy was the first problem. Granted, she didn't mind sitting down and ignoring the lessons in favor of writing or journaling. Yet, she still wanted a challenge. She craved physics and engineering ramblings from Wheeljack; she loved learning about medical theories from Ratchet's visits, and even enjoyed Prowl's mutterings about military tactics.

"It's too easy," Alexis sighed as she crossed her arms and looked away from the sparring mechs.

Sam scoffed and mumbled, "I wish the same could be said for me."

"It's boring," Alexis grumbled with a glare at her aloof father.

"You can't just not go," Sam pointed out.

She saw Bluestreak nod in agreement before he dodged Bee's attack. Alexis stuck her tongue out at her guardian as he continued dodging. School wasn't bad; the students bothered her. Honestly, she had tried to dress and act like them, but it wasn't going well. There were still a few that picked on her aggressively and the others ignored her. Being ignored was good, but she didn't want to deal with the bullying.

_You dress like garbage…_

_She acts…_

_She must be poor and dirty…._

Alexis clenched her hand onto her jeans and she grit her teeth. If she didn't ever go back to school, she wouldn't regret it. There was so much more she could be doing. Besides, the insults were mediocre at best.

'I'm more insulted that their insults are so pathetic,' Alexis thought, trying to convince herself.

"Fine," Alexis sighed as she hugged herself. "I'll keep going."

Sam snorted. As if she had a choice. He hadn't and he had turned out fine.

* * *

><p>"Fine," Alexis grumbled. The hopes of staying home one more day crushed.<p>

"Don't sound so horrible," Sam sighed as he smirked at her. Alexis gave him a bland look. His smirk fell as he muttered, "You look like the living dead."

"Dad!" Alexis growled as she leaned over and punched his arm.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sam yelped as he pulled away. "Just don't bite and infect me!"

"Dad—dy!" Alexis whined as she pinched him.

He laughed as he reached out and pulled her against his side. She laughed as he planted a loud kiss on her forehead. The gagging noises of being grossed out caused him to laugh as she pulled away. The door popped open as the first bell sounded.

"I'll pick you up at three," Bluestreak guaranteed her as she stepped out of him. "I will be early to make sure you're fine—have a good day and remember…"

"I got'cha Blues," Alexis assured with a smile as she shut his door gently and patted his hood. His sigh echoed loudly as she stepped away and lifted a hand in farewell. Her turquoise eyes could only watch as her father and best friend drove off.

Alexis turned around and gazed at the two-level brick building with a confident stare. This wasn't going to be like every other year; high school would be different. Carly had taken her shopping so she could have two different types of clothes: outfits for when she went to see the Autobots and then the outfits for school. Granted, she had never been one for skirts or dresses, but she was hoping this year it would be different. Maybe the others would stop staring at her like she was a freak. She was dressed like the other girls: tight dark jeans tucked into black heeled boots and a loose red shirt.

'It'll be fine,' Alexis calmly told herself as she took her first step forward. 'It will be.'

She held her head high as she walked toward the doors and stared through the glass. Her eyebrows pinched together as her ears rang. Her fingers tweaked her right ear and she wondered if she was going deaf. Ratchet said the most common cause of ringing ears was a human losing the ability to hear a certain sound or frequency. Alexis waited a moment and then entered the building when the ringing ceased. She already had her schedule and her first class was in the East Wing second level. It was an English class and would be easy enough.

Her first class was English at seven AM, Science at nine, gym at eleven, followed by a lunch-study hall combo. Her second to last class was History and her last class was Algebra.

Alexis gazed at the schedule and decided that it wouldn't do. She could do better than the classes upon the sheet of paper. Of course, she had promised her dad she would give it a try. The promise made her enter the English classroom. The desks were arranged in rows of seven and there were four rows in the classroom. An older woman was at the dry erase board writing her name in green marker. Alexis noticed that half the students weren't present. The few that were seated looked up and stared at her.

Brown, green, and blue eyes watched her as she moved and took a seat at a section of empty desks. She honestly didn't want to introduce herself and the only students she knew she didn't like. The girls were the ones that mocked her clothing and the boys didn't pay her any attention. Alexis stiffly sat down and the teacher turned around.

"Morning!" The teacher brightly greeted Alexis. "I'm Mrs. Turner; who are you?"

"Alexis Witwicky," she softly replied.

Mrs. Turner wasn't old like her last teachers; her eyes were a bright green and her dark hair held large curls. She was dressed for the fall months, wearing khaki capris and a white shirt. The front of her shirt caused Alexis' lips to twitch in a smirk.

_The Panda says no!_

She was a fan of _that_ book. It figured, since she was an English teacher. The woman waved her marker around and said, "Welcome to my world of misfits."

Alexis heard a snort from one of the girls, but she was ignored. Her turquoise eyes watched as students piled into the classroom and soon enough her block was filled with students that ignored her. Mrs. Turner went over her rules and expectations for the class.

_To be or not to be? Just don't do it rules._

They made sense and were put together in clichéd ways which made her smile. They were given an assignment that would be due on Wednesday. Her English class rotated with Literature every other day.

"I want you all to write at least six hundred words about who you are and what you want to do in life," Mrs. Turner announced as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Alexis spun the dial and her locker opened. She lifted the metal tab up and pulled it open only for pressure to jerk it free of her hand and slam shut. Her eyes widened and she jumped at the impact. The sound of chuckling caused her to glare at the large hand on her locker door. She followed the pale skin to the large body of Bobby Levean. His brown eyes focused on her as she glared at him. Behind Bobby Levean were Crystal Kalico and Kevin Dorch. It seemed that their middle school antics were going to try to repeat in Freshman year; their fashion sense hadn't changed.<p>

_Your family is trash because you don't wear…_

Her fist clenched as her gaze narrowed. She didn't care about designer this or that but she did care about dressing like a girl. There would be no way she'd be accused of not being female. The clothes she had were special because her father and Carly took her out to buy them. She didn't need a label when she had memories and quality time with her family.

"You still dress like trash."

Crystal's voice was high in pitch as her pale pink lips moved. Alexis couldn't help the brief envy she felt when she saw the girl's looped earrings and confidence; her face was painted so it appeared porcelain. Her clothes were pressed, giving her the appearance that there wasn't a wrinkle or ever could be.

"You look like a boy," Bobby Levean stated as he sneered at her.

Kevin Dorch wasn't the brightest and didn't say much. He just smirked as he leaned back and laughed as if he were choking. He looked greasy; his black hair messed up and knotted. Alexis glared at all of them as she stood her ground. She refused to be pushed around. It wasn't like these children could compare to her when she could already test out of these classes. The time spent with the Autobots wasn't wasted blindly. Ratchet constantly talked of medicine, Wheeljack spoke of engineering, and Bluestreak was always going over tactics with Prowl.

"Crystal." Alexis lazily sighed. "…you still smell like trash." It wasn't the right thing to do, but she wanted to sink down to their level for once. The girl's mouth opened a bit and her eyes widened. Alexis pointed to the two boys and finally asked, "Don't you know it's wrong to release rabid animals?"

Kevin choked; maybe he was offended or stupid enough to laugh. She wasn't sure and didn't care. Crystal's screech echoed in the hall and Alexis dodged a swipe of her hand. Her father was Sam Witwicky, the man that outran Decepticons. His daughter wouldn't fall prey to simple humans. Kevin backed away from her and she felt a thick hand grip the back of her shirt. Alexis inhaled as she was jerked backwards and slammed against the locker.

"Uh, I can't hit…"

"You're useless, Kevin!" Crystal hissed as she pushed the boy back. Bobby chuckled as he jerked Alexis and slammed her against the lockers again.

Alexis remained calm before she struck; her little hands snapped out and gripped his free wrist. She pulled his hand toward her and her teeth sunk into the boy's hand. His shout echoed in the hall as she bit down as hard as she could; his bone scraped against her teeth. Alexis withdrew and spat blood on the ground as she pushed him away.

"You crazy bitch!" Crystal shouted as she backed away with wide eyes.

"I won't take it anymore!" Alexis snapped as she glared at Crystal.

The squeak of a shoe and she looked in time to see Bobby coming after her. His bloody hand reached out and she glared. Alexis balled up her fist, pulled back and popped him in the nose. He yelped and she heard something crack as he stumbled backwards and fell. Her glare was sharp as she turned to face the girl.

"You're going to be in so much trouble!" Crystal sneered.

Alexis bit her lower lip and grinned, "I don't care."

She shrugged her shoulders and sauntered off with a grin. If she known it would've been that easy, she would've hit them earlier.

"I'll get you, Witwicky!" Crystal shrieked as the girl kept walking.

Alexis Mika Witwicky hung out with aliens, her best friend was an alien, and it didn't make sense to put up with little kids. She rinsed her mouth out at the drinking fountain before she went to the office. The old lady behind the desk lifted her eyes and smiled.

Before she could be greeted, Alexis boldly stated, "I want to test out of my classes."

Wheelie was right, humans were uncivilized and she was going to do better—be better.

* * *

><p>Sam Witwicky was beside himself as he tightly gripped his cellphone. The call had been unexpected, but he had given his permission for his daughter to test out of her class. He was surprised Alexis didn't want to study or prepare. That was a few days ago, but she had tested out and now preparations were being taken to include her in advance classes.<p>

"Can you believe it?" Sam muttered as he hung up. He ran a hand along his face—_she was fifteen!_

Carly shifted her gaze away from her son and sighed, "She's a smart girl."

Sam leaned back in the kitchen chair and let his head fall backward as he muttered, "She can't be related to me."

Carly stared at him through half lidded eyes and she hummed, "She is."

Carly reached out, scooped another bite of Pumpkin Spice Ice Cream, and plopped it into her mouth with a hum of content. Sam ran a hand through his hair and wondered what else his daughter could do. She had just passed her classes with excellent scores.

"Cheeky lil' monkey," Carly sang out.

* * *

><p>Alexis smirked as she ran toward the silver car. The lights flickered on and off showing her that it was Bluestreak. He revved his engine as she got in and tossed her backpack to the backseat. The seatbelt easily clipped her in.<p>

"Are you excited?" Bluestreak asked as he blinkered and took off. He was the only Autobot that bothered with turn signals.

"Of course!" Alexis laughed as she hugged her seatbelt. "I don't have to see those morons again!"

That was one issue Bluestreak couldn't understand; Alexis and her lack of getting along with others. He missed the days where all Cybertronian beings got along. Granted, they all didn't like each other, but he had never wished to be isolated. It always seemed like Alexis was being left out. He had seen her denied in group forming and activities. There had to be someone that she would miss.

"Won't you miss your friends?" Bluestreak asked, truly curious.

"I have you, Wheelie, and Annabelle," Alexis listed with ease.

It was obvious that she wouldn't miss any of the humans. He wondered if it were normal for humans to not have any friends. Organics seemed like social creatures by nature. Sam still talked to a few of his friends. Alexis softly hummed and he idly wondered if she was normal. Her digit traced a pattern on his window he sighed as he pulled into a parking lot. Her eyes widened and her body tensed.

"Are you serious?" Alexis questioned as she wiggled in her seat.

Bluestreak nodded and activated his programming. Hound had worked hard to generate a holoform for them that would pass as authentic. The holoform was only as stable as its surroundings, so it was best not to use it near water. Alexis grinned as the male took form in the driver seat. His skin was tanned, his eyes blue, and his hair a shade of auburn that was messed up. Alexis smirked when she noticed that he went for jeans and a silver shirt. The holoform of Bluestreak smiled at her and his lips move when he spoke.

"I'm treating you to ice cream," Bluestreak announced as he reached into his glove box and withdrew a wallet.

Alexis launched herself and tightly hugged him. He was honestly the only and best friend she'd ever had. If Bluestreak wasn't around—well, she couldn't and didn't want to imagine it. They got out of him and he stared at his surroundings before holding out his hand. To onlookers, they would look like brother and sister out together. She loved that he modeled his holoform after her family; it made her feel as if he accepted her. As if he recognized himself as part of her family.

"So tell me," Bluestreak began. "…how does high school work?"

Alexis shrugged as she stared ahead and replied, "The work is more challenging."

The tone she answered wasn't enthused and Bluestreak had a nervous feeling. Middle school she disliked and if high school was like middle, there would be no difference. It was like a math problem, some components were rearranged but it wasn't solved. He opened his mouth to tell her his theory when a girl cheerfully greeted them. Alexis happily ordered a banana split and he agreed that was it. It wasn't like he could eat anything. He took the wallet, paid for the treat, and sighed as he looked to Alexis. Her chatter stopped and she was gazing into the distance. His eyes focused on her before following her gaze to a girl sitting in a booth with another male.

"Banana split!" The worker sang as she placed it on the counter.

"Thank you," Bluestreak said as he took the treat.

The girl and male in the booth were the same age as Alexis. His bioscan supported that estimation of their age. They were quietly chatting in the booth; the girl didn't look like anyone he recognized. Usually Alexis walked out of school with some other classmates, but this didn't look like one of them. Her hand reached up and gripped his elbow tightly and his eyebrows pinched.

"Can we go?" Alexis asked softly as she looked up to him.

He didn't understand. Alexis loved ice cream and this place was her favorite place to go. She and Sam had been going here since they first moved into the area. Bluestreak remained silent as he felt her hand tighten on his arm.

'She is fearful,' Bluestreak thought.

Bluestreak couldn't understand why she was fearful. The environment wasn't strange and she knew her surroundings. He wondered if it had something to do with the younglings in the booth. The ice cream was warming in temperature and he made his decision. He directed Alexis toward a table and set the ice cream down. She tensed, but took a seat. Idly, she sat with her gaze upon the treat. He smirked; she hadn't retrieved utensils which he moved to get. The holoform was something he still wasn't used to. It only functioned because it drew in molecules of surrounding items to give itself a solid existence. This was the reason he could hear what the girl and boy at the table was speaking about. The vibrations in the air were distinct.

"Who's she with?"

"I don't know."

"We'll get her."

The conversation ended and they stared right at him. The male looked away and gazed down at his beverage, but the female kept staring. Her eyes were a piercing light green that gazed unblinkingly. There was a challenge in her eyes that he recognized; it was like staring down a Decepticon before you made the killing shot.

Bluestreak didn't back down as he walked past the girl and kept eye contact. Her nose twitched and she looked away before he sat down. Bluestreak handed Alexis her spoon before he stuck his in the ice cream and left it. A moment of silence passed and he wondered why Alexis wouldn't look at him, her gaze was directed at the ground. He leaned forward and let his gaze shift to the girl that was staring at them openly.

"You're afraid of a human?" Bluestreak softly asked. The notion was silly to him; humans were nothing to fear because they were weak and small. His lips twitched, Alexis was human. They generally caused harm to each other. He let his gaze sharply turn back to the girl. What had she done to Alexis? He certainly couldn't kill the human, but he could make it so she'd never sleep again.

"Bluestreak," Alexis softly whispered. "It's alright."

His gaze shifted back to Alexis and he sharply replied, "Obviously not."

"She just picks on me sometimes," Alexis quickly explained.

"Elaborate," Bluestreak ordered with a scowl.

Alexis dug her spoon into the ice cream and explained that the girl and her friends frequently made fun of her. They also liked to put down her language skills and the grades she received. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"I handled it," Alexis grumbled as she lifted her gaze and looked at him.

Bluestreak questioned, "How?"

Alexis pouted, she didn't want to tell him that she bit and punched one kid. She wasn't embarrassed, but afraid that Bluestreak might scold her. He had always told her if she had a problem then to come to him. It wouldn't do her any good to tell him because he couldn't deal with her human problems. The government wouldn't look kindly on him and she didn't want trouble for him.

"It's fine," Alexis muttered as she glared at him. She wished he could get the hint to drop the topic.

"Alexis—I can..." Her heel met his shin and he stared at her in confusion. "Ow."

"You can't do anything," Alexis hissed as she kicked him again.

"I can—"

Alexis gave a swift kick again and blinked quickly as she shook her head. She heard heels click and she turned and caught the eye of Crystal. The girl gave a mocking smile before she grabbed Kevin and they left. Alexis only sighed as she let her gaze drop to her melted banana split.

"Would you like another one?"

"That's alright," Alexis sighed.

Her excitement was ruined just by seeing that girl. Ice cream didn't sound that good anymore. Alexis sighed as she pushed around the mush before she softly scowled. It wasn't like she would see Crystal and her friends until high school. They wouldn't be in the same classes, almost separated.

"Let's go—."Alexis paused when she noticed a funny look cross Bluestreak's face. He winced and grimaced giving him the appearance of someone that tasted something rotten while smacking themself. Alexis' eyes widened as he stood up and smacked the table. Bluestreak grimaced and shot away from the table and out the door. Her mouth was slack, but she reacted and chased after him as she cried out, "Bluestreak!"

Her turquoise eyes went wide as she stood on the sidewalk and gazed in horror. Bluestreak's hands were trembling as she stared past his back and at Crystal and Kevin. The boy's dark eyes were wide as he stepped away from the smirking Crystal. The girl was holding a quarter in her hand and there was long scratch in the driver's side door.

"Oh, God," Alexis whispered as she covered her mouth.

It would normally be a prank, harmless, but Bluestreak wasn't a normal car. He wasn't normal in any way except that he was a calm individual that only went deadly when faced with Decepticons. Alexis saw the holoform flicker before it regained stability.

"What the frag do you think you're doing?"

Alexis winced; his tone was as if he were speaking to Decepticons. There was no warmth, only a deadly calm. She heard the car groan as it sunk on its tires. Kevin's eyes went wide as they flickered from the car, to Bluestreak, and then Crystal. The boy was a follower, but he had instincts that warned him of danger. His feet shifted and Alexis carefully watched him. She had never seen Bluestreak angered, but regardless of her dislike of Crystal, she couldn't let him harm them. It would mean trouble for Bluestreak.

"Teaching her a lesson," Crystal snottily stated. Her tone didn't hold regret as she gazed him down.

"Crystal," Kevin pleaded as he reached out and touched her shoulder. "You shouldn't have..."

Crystal snapped her arm away and growled, "She has to pay!"

"Listen human," Bluestreak snapped as he gained her attention. "You don't touch me—my car."

"That piece of trash—"

Bluestreak didn't allow her to finish as he set his hand on his hood and the car violently shivered. Alexis stepped closer; this wasn't going to end well. Crystal's eyes narrowed.

"You're a freak like her," she hissed, but didn't back down.

The holoform went translucent as Bluestreak's door snapped out and smacked the girl in the hip. She gasped as she stumbled into the car beside her. Alexis reached out and gripped Bluestreak's arm; she found it was softening and losing stability.

"You better watch your mouth, human," Bluestreak warned the girl.

"Bluestreak," Alexis said cautiously as she tried to grip him. He looked at her over his shoulder. "You can't do anything."

"She's bothered you and purposely harmed my body," Bluestreak listed with discontent.

'"Harmed my body",' Kevin thought.

"Can't do anything, old man," Crystal mocked as she stood her ground.

Bluestreak gave Alexis a sharp look and ordered, "Get in me. Now."

Alexis quickly moved and got into the passenger side and watched as Bluestreak faced Crystal and Kevin. He moved closer and she watched as Crystal took a wary step back. Kevin was already moving further away.

"Bother Alexis again, you'll be looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life," Bluestreak threatened. He took his hand off the car and smirked before the hologram fuzzed out of existence. Crystal screamed as the car revved to life. "I will find you."

Bluestreak reversed out of the lot and Crystal kept screaming as she ran toward the building. Alexis was speechless as they raced onto the street and took off. She couldn't believe he did that. If Prowl found out he would be beyond pissed; it would probably cause his processor to malfunction. As they drove in silence, Alexis would wonder when Bluestreak would regret his actions. He so far stewed in his own thoughts, marinating in the possibilities of outcomes.

"Prowl's going to rip my spark out," Bluestreak finally sighed. "He'll likely display it for the twins to see and be reminded of what not to do—a real warning."

"You didn't cause harm," Alexis reassured him calmly.

"They shouldn't pick on you—I won't let anyone harm you." Bluestreak stated firmly, "Regardless of rules or consequences, I'll protect you."

Alexis softly smiled, it was true. He had revealed himself in ways to Carly before the Decepticon attack to please her. She reached out and rested her head against his dashboard; she trusted him with her life. Of course, she would do her best to protect him as well.

"It was my fault—I bit and punched her friend," Alexis confided with a harsh blush upon her cheeks.

Bluestreak chuckled, "Did they bother you first?"

Alexis nodded with a scowl, "All the time."

"Then you defended yourself," Bluestreak justified.

In his optics, Alexis was justified in her actions. He knew she was a sweet girl that wouldn't do anything without reason. Alexis wasn't the type to start problems or cause issues, but she would defend her loved ones and herself. He knew something was odd about her wanting to get from school and those kids. There would be bullies everywhere and she would have to deal, but for now, he wouldn't pester her about it. She had defended herself.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

Alright, I believe the only real change in this part was the pregnancy announcement and the lack of gaps in the time skips. So, in the next chapter; some things will be resolved and new issues will emerge…I believe we might actually see some Starscream in the next chapter. ;)

On a side note: I'm not changing the bullying scene. It happens in high school, college, and the work place. Humans are not always the kindest and sometimes our worst moments serve to make us stronger.

As a reminder: Alexis will be 15/16 in the next chapter which is the age that she ends at here…

I would personally like to thank those that love the story, those that nitpick (that nitpicking helps me ;) and those that simply leave a kudos). I hope I PM'ed you a thank you for leaving a comment XD.

Questions, Comments, Concerns? Please leave them and hopefully I'll be updating regularly!


	5. 50 Watt

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Transformers franchise. I don't even own the advertising slogans. I only claim the storyline, Alexis, Slogan, and Kevin Dorch. I don't feel like claiming Crystal and Bobby :p. Raoul Laurentin is based upon G1 Raoul.

**50 Watt**  
>Beta: Starfire201<p>

* * *

><p><em>Annabelle Lennox was a young girl of ten that glared at the piece of junk sitting in her driveway. She didn't understand why her father was dropping off such a useless motorcycle. William Lennox merely sighed as he stepped away from Ironhide and the mech transformed. The junker of a Harley remained unmoving as Ironhide muttered something about spare parts and youngling brats.<em>

"_You're not staying," Annabelle grumbled as she crossed her arms and cocked a hip, mimicking her mother's attitude. "So, you brought us junk?"_

"_This is a Junkion," Ironhide corrected with a growl as the young girl stuck her tongue out. Ironhide repeated the action as Will pinched his nose. _

"_He needs a home and it's best that your mother and you have a guardian," Will calmly explained. "Decepticons can attack at any time."_

_Annabelle scowled as she marched past the two males and stood in front of the bike. It was dusty and its colors were a drab olive with black; camouflage in design with its blotches of brown. It did look like junk. She wondered if it could transform. It looked like it might crumble into pieces. She reached out, poked the single headlight, and waited. Nothing happened; she was hoping it might crumble._

"_Hello," Annabelle sighed._

"_Annabelle," Ironhide sighed as the youngling looked up to him. "…he's shy."_

"_He seems like a piece of junk," Annabelle stated. It would be embarrassing if her friends saw this thing in the driveway. "It can't transform."_

"_Annabelle Jane Lennox," Will scolded as she huffed._

_There was a soft clang and the Harley vibrated before the transformation began. She was shocked as she watched sand and dirt cake off the mech and hit the ground in clumps. The single headlight went to rest at his forehead like some type of helmet light. His face was a rusty brown and the drab olives, browns, and blacks splotched his body in randomly metallic parts. She stepped back as his amber optics ignited and focused on her._

_Annabelle Lennox knew that it was a Cybertronian being, but she hadn't expected it to transform. It didn't even look like it was capable of transforming. The motorcycle handles bars at his hips stuck out as they rested; the seat of the bike covered his chest. His form looked rustic and lithe._

"_I'm…I'm…" she was speechless. The junker was supposed to be taken away._

"_51-0-64-N," the Junkion introduced. "My designation."_

_Her hazel eyes looked to her father who had his own eyes shut and nose pinched. Ironhide bore a scowl as he gazed down at her. She didn't think he'd transform and introduce himself. Annabelle winced as her face heated; what would her mother think if she knew she'd acted bratty to a foreigner? Even worse, one that held some type of manners?_

"_I'm Annabelle Lennox," she calmly introduced herself. _

"_Like a good neighbor, 51-0-64-N is here!" He quickly exclaimed and chuckled. _

"_That's not a name," Annabelle pointed out and she heard Ironhide grumble. Her father shot her a sharp look that she ignored. "If you're going to be on Earth then you need a name."_

_The Junkion cocked his head to the side as he watched her. He crouched and crossed his arms as he continued to stare at her. _

"_Annabelle." Ironhide sighed as the young girl looked up to him. "He lived on a planet where he was a drone…he was nothing." At her horrified look he continued, "Wreck-Gar rebuilt him, but his purpose was for nothing more but work."_

"_Why did he come here then?" Annabelle snapped with a heated look. If he was nothing more than a drone, why bring him to a place where humans would treat him as such? She knew how they treated her father: expendable. "He's not going to be treated as such, right? Optimus won't allow it!"_

_Ironhide gruffly muttered, "He's a Junkion." It was if it explained everything. It didn't and she had a feeling he'd be treated more like an extra set of hands than an individual._

_Annabelle stepped closer to the Junkion and held out her hand with her palm facing upward. She couldn't tell if he was smiling because he was missing a mouth, instead having small dots lined under his chin. His optics brightened at the gesture._

"_He did express an interest in human culture—more so than Wreck-Gar himself," Will calmly said as he watched his daughter._

"_Connecting people," the Junkion said as he carefully put a finger on top of her hand._

_Her eyebrows furrowed in thought before she said, "I think I'll call you…Slogan."_

_The newly named Junkion looked up to Ironhide as he motioned to the girl and said, "Maybe she's born with it. Maybe she's Annabelle." _

_Yeah, Slogan was perfect._

* * *

><p>It was nine in the morning on Saturday. The people of the small town were going through their routines as they put the work week behind them. They sat at outdoor tables enjoying the crisp air as they drank their coffee. Gentle sighs escaped women reading over their drinks as the soft chattering of friends filled the air.<p>

Coffee sloshed and books dropped as a loud clang echoed in the air, sounding like a bowling ball in a drier. People glanced around in shock, wondering if buildings were about to collapse. The shock turned to glares as the rough growling of a bike rolled down the road. The person riding the bike received the glares as the people wondered if the obnoxious person with the beige helmet and thick black goggles cared that their bike was junk. Black smoke shot from the muffler as the motorcycle chugged along. The driver tilted the handle and pulled over to the curb and the goggles lifted.

Eyebrows were pinched above light hazel eyes as the female looked at the street signs. She adjusted the goggles as she sighed loudly; the bike rumbled as she reached into her pocket and withdrew her cellphone. She knew the Witwickys didn't live _that_ far away. They only lived a good twenty miles from the city.

_Are you lost, Annabelle?_

Annabelle Lennox didn't want to admit to being lost, but she believed she was. She had found her college campus already, but she couldn't find Sam's home. She frowned; this wouldn't work well since she'd be staying holidays with his family. It seemed she'd be living in the streets if she couldn't find his house.

"Why can't you just GPS his house?" Annabelle grumbled softly as she accessed her maps on her phone.

The bike softly rumbled as a reminder that it wasn't exactly updated with the greatest gadgets. Finding an altmode to match his aged and outdated model had been annoyance enough. Luck crashed him into a desert graveyard where old military models lay buried. Lady Luck wasn't _that_ cruel of a mistress to him.

The people coughed softly at the exhaust the bike released in a heated puff and clang. They gave odd stares at her as she glared at the bike and suddenly slapped the black rubber handle.

'Why is she on such a junker?'

"Not funny," Annabelle hissed as her phone froze. She was never going to find the Witwicky household.

She wasn't going to call her parents; her father would never let her continue college out of state if she admitted to being lost this early.

"Come on, Slogan." Annabelle sighed. "…I can't fail this soon."

The Harley stalled for a moment before it suddenly rumbled louder. She placed her feet up and ignored the glares of the people as she rode forward. What he could be thinking, she wasn't sure, but Slogan had never let her down before. The Junkion was an outdated model held together and created from scraps, but he was the most reliable mech around. She arched a brow as he pulled into a high school lot.

"Are _you_ lost?" Annabelle dryly asked.

"Annabelle." The mechanized nasally voice drawled as they pulled up to a silver Nissan. "It's everywhere you want to be."

She glared, so now he was going _that _way again. Honestly, she couldn't understand what his fascination was with human culture. Granted, Junkions received old transmissions, but she knew he wasn't that obsessed since he did speak normal…at times. Instead, she turned her attention to the silver car calmly sitting in the lot.

Annabelle had seen Autobots and Decepticons, but they weren't a constant excitement in her life. Ironhide had only been around on and off since he was mainly on duty with her father. It wasn't like she got much time with either of them, but they were there and they cared for her. She smirked, quality of time and not quantity. Slogan hadn't arrived on Earth until she was ten. The Junkion used to refer to himself as 51064N, because he was considered a rebuilt model. Only his leader held a name, at least until she gave him a name.

'Better be right, Slogan,' Annabelle thought as she looked towards the car.

Her eyes glanced about, making sure no one was watching. If she had to call her father, she didn't want it to be from a prison cell for talking to cars. She licked her lips tasting raspberry as she gazed at the silver Nissan.

"My name is Annabelle Lennox and I'm looking for the Witwicky residence," Annabelle said quietly. Patiently, she waited for a response. It didn't look like a response was coming forward and she swung her leg over Slogan and he held himself up as she pushed away and moved around the Nissan. Her small heels clicked against the pavement as she stood in front of the car. Annabelle's lips quirked up as her hip cocked outward. Her eyes narrowed as she poked the Autobot symbol on the hood. The car shuddered as her scarlet nail tapped against the symbol.

"Speak Autobot—or are your vocalizers broken?" Annabelle questioned.

"So easy a caveman could do it," Slogan rumbled and then chuckled.

Annabelle glanced around making sure the area was free of civilians when the Autobot finally spoke, "I had to transmit to base and ensure you both were friendlies." Annabelle's eyebrows furrowed as she wondered about Decepticon activity in the area. "Alexis isn't dismissed for a long while so I have messaged Bumblebee and Sam."

"What's your name?" Annabelle questioned him as she gratefully smiled.

If a car could've blushed, she sworn this Autobot would've as he began to ramble, "I'm so oblivious of human customs! My name is Bluestreak, Alexis' guardian and friend. I'll try to be—."

"It's alright," Annabelle assured him. She had a feeling this mech would keep going if given the chance. Instead, she motioned to her Harley and said, "That's Slogan."

"Nice to meet you…" Bluestreak said and then went on to say, "…it'd be best to communicate back at the house so I will speak to you later."

Annabelle could deal with that and gave a nod of agreement. She didn't want to stand around talking to a car looking like a madwoman. She moved back to Slogan and jumped on causing the Junkion to dramatically release a cloud of black smog.

"Slogan!" Annabelle hissed as she smacked the handle. "Stop doing that!"

Slogan chuckled. It wasn't like he was really that outdated, but he liked to over-exaggerate the part. It annoyed Annabelle, but he was thoroughly entertained. Bluestreak could only listen as the odd couple drove out of the high school lot.

* * *

><p>Alexis Witwicky openly glared at the boy gawking at her. Kevin Dorch was thought not to be the brightest was in her Honors English. It <em>bothered<em> her that the greasy lackey of Crystal held some iota of intelligence, impossible. Her lips were pressed tight as she glared at him and his green eyes snapped to his desk.

She didn't bother to pay attention to the lecture as she kept her gaze upon Kevin. The enemy wouldn't get the drop on her—but the teacher did.

"Alexis, would you like to share your Haiku?"

She quickly blinked her turquoise eyes as she registered _Haiku_ and realized she hadn't used the time to write anything.

"I can share."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked to see Kevin gazing at the teacher. He repeated his offer and the teacher accepted. She had just been saved by Kevin Dorch—_the greasy jerk. _The warmth of gratitude quickly faded to the coolness of suspicion as she studied him. He had bought her more time and she didn't know why. It made no sense. He should've feared or hated her after the stunt Bluestreak pulled.

"The Silence." Kevin began with his title and licked his lips. His eyes darted across his words and he sighed.

"My heart pounds a symphony—  
>a gaze yearning for years.<br>Deny my love."

Alexis ceased her harsh scribbling's as she looked up at one of her bullies. The words, there was no way he could write something like that. Her pen began to move as she stared at him. The teacher's voice drowned out by her own thoughts as she regarded him.

"It's very good for your first try!" The teacher went on to praise. She explained that a Haiku should present an image, be concise, and then present an opposing force and American based Haiku didn't always have to have the nature theme. The teacher turned piercing eyes to Alexis and drawled, "Alexis."

"Metal," Alexis responded and watched as the teacher lifted a graying brow.

"Turn me on  
>flip a switch.<br>Pretend I'm not real."

The bell buzzed signaling that class had ended and they now had seven minutes to get to their next destination. The teacher casually passed over her participation with an idle "good try" and quickly tried to explain their next assignment over the rustling of papers being shoved into bags. Alexis rolled her eyes; there was a syllabus for a reason. Students fled from the classroom leaving a lingering feeling of anxiety in her gut. She quickly zipped up her bag and stood up only to hear the sound of a throat clearing.

"I don't want to talk to you." Alexis stated and then moved forward. There was nothing to say to him as far as she was concerned. She would deny anything that happened.

"I don't want to fight," Kevin muttered, voice low as he followed her out of the classroom.

Great, now he wanted to be about peace. That was, after he stood by and picked on her. She cast a glare over her shoulder causing him to tense. He had stood by as Crystal harmed Bluestreak. Granted, Sunny had buffed out the scratch, but it was the principle of the matter. He was a bystander that would step aside and take whichever side benefited him. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she turned around. She halted the step she wanted to take toward him.

"You don't want to do much, eh?" Alexis mocked as she roughly swung her backpack over her shoulder. He blinked as if confused and didn't have a chance to respond as Alexis said firmly, "I don't care who you hang with or what you do…but it bothers me when people think they can idly stand by and do nothing."

He ran a hand through his hair and scowled as he simply said, "I wanted to apologize."

Alexis lifted a brow and replied, "For what—watching?" She pursed her lips as she stated, "I don't want or need your apology."

Kevin watched as she swiftly turned away. Her auburn hair whipped around her and settled into place as she walked away from him. The timid girl had vanished and he saw a woman walking away. It felt as if his mom had scolded him and inside he felt like trash. Growing up with Crystal and Bobby had been his world, the only people that grew up on his block and remained as others moved away. He had always stood by as Bobby and Crystal caused trouble; they were his friends and entertainment. His sigh turned into a hack as a firm hand slapped his back.

"Kevin!" The deep voice drawled. Amusement laced the boy's tones as he asked, "What you watchin'?" Kevin sighed as his gaze followed the retreating Alexis. The boy chuckled and whistled. "That ass."

"Raoul!" Kevin growled as he pulled away from his friend and looked over at the Junior. The tanned boy grinned boyishly despite his age and shrugged. His dark eyes focused on Kevin as the boy sighed, "I keeps screwing up."

Raoul's grin peeled off his face as he crossed his arms. His slightly curled hair shifting as he tilted his head. He had been Kevin's guide around the school when he first got here. Despite the kid being a Freshie and a bit of a follower, Raoul hadn't been able to abandon him. The corners of his lips curled as he thought—_wrong crowd. I was born in the wrong crowd. _Regardless. He'd watch out for the kid just to give him a chance.

"You like that girl?" Raoul asked as he motioned in the direction Alexis went.

Kevin coughed and replied, "No." Raoul arched a brow in question as Kevin continued, "I want to apologize."

"What'd ya' do?"

The silence was thick, but Kevin finally sighed.

"Nothing."

Kevin began to move forward as the second bell rang. His next class was gym and he didn't care if he was late. All he knew was that Witwicky girl was strange and so was her car. Raoul grinned as he scoffed his dirtied sneaker on the tiles. His lips curled upward as he lazily followed Kevin. He kept his comments to himself as he stuffed his hands into the pockets. That kid was something else, following a crowd he truly didn't have to. It wasn't like the situation was serious, but what could he say? He liked the kid.

"Ya' know," Raoul mused out loud. He saw Kevin's head tilt a bit and he continued, "Actions speak louder than words."

Raoul rolled his dark eyes up toward the ceiling as he thought—_my God._ It seemed he was being ignored.

* * *

><p>Crystal leaned against the brick wall of the school as she glared at the parking lot. Her crystal gaze trained upon the silver Witwicky car. She didn't like to think hard; school was a means to pass time. It made her day easier when she didn't have to deal with her parents. The time she spent at home was sparse, but it was time she dreaded. She sighed and shifted her weight as she kept her gaze on the car. The damage she did to the driver side was gone; she doubted they touched up the paint that quickly. Crystal scowled as she recalled that man—<em>he was blurred.<em>

Her hand dropped and she rubbed her bruised thigh. There was something wrong with that car. Of course, she knew there was something wrong with the Witwicky family.

"What you doing?"

Crystal looked to the right as Bobby moved out of the door. His skin glistened with sweat and his cheeks flushed from his last class of the day. She exhaled through her nose and then pointedly looked to the car. Bobby blankly blinked not catching her drift.

"That car isn't right," Crystal grumbled. The school bell buzzed alerting them to classes be dismissed.

Bobby looked to Crystal before he grinned and stepped into the parking lot. Crystal called out to him, but he ignored her as he jogged toward the car. She nervously crossed her arms as she watched Bobby near the car with no fear. Kevin hadn't backed up her story and she knew a part of Bobby doubted her. This was why she didn't bring it up more than once. Crystal sucked her lower lip into her mouth as Bobby leaned in closer to the car and stared through the window. He lifted a brow as he glanced at her and shrugged—_it was just a car._

He reached up, tapped the darkened window, and waited for a moment. It seemed it really was just a car. He shoved his hands into his gym shorts and smugly smirked. The window creaked and his eyes widened as he jerked back. The car was silent and the inside dark from the sliver he could see through. It didn't look like someone was in the car. Even so, it would be odd for someone to sit out in a car all day. He leaned closer.

"Curiosity kills."

Bobby jerked back as he stumbled into the car beside him. His hands splayed on the cool metal as he watched for signs of life. When he didn't hear anything, he scooted away and jogged backwards toward Crystal. She waited for him with pursed lips with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"Don't say anything," Bobby grumbled as he stalked back into the building leaving Bluestreak alone to his thoughts.

The mech was grateful Prowl hadn't caught wind of his stunts. He rolled up his window and relaxed upon his shocks as he thought over his stunts. There was no doubt Crystal was up to something and dragging that other boy into the situation.

'I'll have to report this to Prowl,' Bluestreak thought with dread.

_::Prowl to Bluestreak.::_

He froze as Prowl's voice drifted through the link. Bluestreak began to panic; Prowl had found out. It didn't matter how and logic no longer existed. Prowl was the Praxian he respected, a savior of sorts, and now he would be executioner.

::_I apologize for the miscommunication, Prowl!' _Bluestreak quickly spoke. _'The situation was urgent and I took the best course of action in strict defense!::_

::_Cease your ramblings.::_

Bluestreak cursed and he heard Prowl sigh.

::_Bumblebee has been sent on a mission—you must escort the Lennox girl to the Witwicky household.::_

Bluestreak sighed, relief never felt so good.

::_What situation were you referring to?::_

Bluestreak tensed, but he wasn't about to reveal this and fail.

::_Sunstreaker got rough in the Rec Room.::_

Prowl grumbled and ordered him to escort the Lennox girl and then disconnected the communications. Bluestreak winced; Sunny was going to get scolded. There was a good chance he would just run off at the sight of Prowl.

Bluestreak jumped when his Bluetooth activated. Alexis' number was coming through. He answered the call.

"Alexis," he greeted.

"Bluestreak—I have to stay after to finish a project," Alexis quickly spoke.

"Annabelle Lennox is coming to stay with us and I have to escort her home…"

"Just go on ahead!" Alexis urged. She paused as Bluestreak muttered something, but then she continued, "I can get a ride home from a friend!"

"Alexis, I don't like that idea," Bluestreak muttered. He had never left her behind and didn't plan to start now.

Alexis sighed, "I'll be fine." She slyly added, "You do have orders."

"Call me immediately for anything," Bluestreak said seriously.

"Don't worry and thank you!"

Alexis hung up and he felt his spark tighten. He felt horrible leaving her to travel alone. He started his engine and froze when another call from Alexis came through.

"Are you alright?"

Alexis chuckled and said, "I forgot to tell you." He paused, waiting for the worst. "I love ya', Blues!"

She hung up. Bluestreak now understood why parents were always so on edge. Stunts like these caused him to fear that his spark had frizzed. He hoped nothing would happen to her.

* * *

><p>Raoul Laurentin couldn't place the familiarity he felt as he watched Alexis slam her locker shut. She quickly stuffed her papers into her bag and zipped it. He tilted his head to the right as he watched her move into the crowd of departing students with ease. The girl was plain looking in his honest opinion; he didn't understand why Kevin was so interested. He followed her as she moved down the halls. The lockers were replaced with paintings and sketches.<p>

'The art hall.'

She turned into one of the many classrooms and his brown eyes brightened as he heard her apologize. He was only doing this for Kevin. It wasn't that the boy was stupid, he was naïve. Easily, he put his beliefs on the back burner for others. Raoul licked his lips; he wouldn't let him get involved with a bipolar chick. He quickly ran a hand through his tightly curled strands to help loosen his mess and then placed his hands inside his jean pockets. Lazily, he strolled into the classroom and saw six different faces plus one Alexis.

"Mr. Laurentin." Raoul grinned as he nodded at the art teacher. The man was late twenties with flaming red hair and pale skin. "I didn't know you'd be joining Art Club this year."

Raoul lazily shrugged; his dress shirt bunching at the shoulders and smoothing out as he relaxed and replied, "Decided 'ah needed something more than cars to look at for inspiration." Alexis looked at him for a moment, before her eyes drifted back to the teacher. He arched a brow, she was aloof. Raoul smiled and said, "Mr. Licht, I know you'll get the creative process going."

Mr. Licht wasn't the friendliest looking teacher, but he was the nicest. His lanky form loomed over most students at his six foot and two-inch stature. His red hair was wispy and his eyes a light blue that almost appeared crystalline in color. His thin lips curled upward making his long nose appear like a beak. He chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

"The Art Club is open to all, but for those of you invested in any art classes, I expect you to work on the techniques and assignments in your class." He paused and looked at all of them. Alexis' eyebrows furrowed as she thought of what she learned in her first art class. She shut her eyes; her drawings looked like stick figures.

The Art Club was open for two hours after school let out. Alexis was hoping that she could find comfort in the scents of paints, paper, and clay. She knew she wouldn't stay the entire time, but it was a break. Her home life wasn't stressful and school life was calm since Crystal had eased up. Alexis paused with the pencil in hand as she glanced around at the students already working—_a chance to be normal._ If she enjoyed this time, she'd explain to Bluestreak and her father Art Club. She wouldn't want to keep this a secret.

"Would ya' mind if I bother you?"

Alexis blinked and calmly rolled her head toward the voice. Her eyes immediately focused on his hair and she thought of her father's hair except longer. His plump lips quirked up in a friendly smile as his eyes brightened.

"Bother, yes." Alexis teased with a smile and then quickly added, "…but you can hang."

A breathy laugh escaped his lips as he asked, "What's the difference?"

She smirked and easily replied, "One suggests I'd enjoy your company."

Raoul grinned and lightly slapped the table as he chuckled. Alexis shared his humor and decided he couldn't be that bad if he was laughing. He aligned his sketchbook on the table and flipped open to a blank page.

"I'm Raoul Laurentin," he introduced as he held out his hand.

Alexis placed her pencil down and took his hand as she said, "Alexis Witwicky."

Her hand was dainty in his grip and he pulled it upward to delicately brush his lips against her pale flesh as he whispered, "Grazie." His breathe was warm against her skin and she felt her stomach churn and heart flutter.

Alexis awkwardly muttered something incoherent as she pulled away and snatched her pencil up. She wasn't quite sure what to think. Looking at her blank sheet of paper, she decided to ignore the awkwardness and focus on her project. The soft brush of pencil against paper caused her to glance at Raoul where he was calmly dancing his pencil against paper. Momentarily staring, she looked at her paper and thought of her assignment, drawing something meaningful to her. It didn't have to be grand, but she knew what she wanted to draw.

Bluestreak's optics had always been of interest to her, especially his left optic. There were specific symbols that she had vaguely seen, but never truly knew their meaning. Alexis idly sketched out the symbols like a crescent around the outside of his optic. Prowl had mentioned that a combination of symbols could have a meaning. You didn't have to connect a symbol to letter to create a word since they did use frequencies.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought over the symbols. She hadn't gotten far in her studies, but Prowl had taught her basic glyph meanings. A soft whistle broke her musing as she jerked and looked to Raoul.

"Ya' got skills," Raoul praised as he leaned closer to look at her sketch. Alexis shrugged, not willing to get into a conversation about what she drew. "Looks like ah' mechanical eye."

Her eyes widened and she reined in her surprise. It was her guardian's; her best friend's optic. She couldn't reveal that and remained silent. The lead slowly dragged around the metallic ridges, shading them in little circles. She delicately colored the symbols careful to not smear her work with her wrist.

"What year are you?"

Alexis glanced up at Raoul and replied, "Freshman—and you?"

Raoul replied, "Junior." She glanced down at his sketch, some type of car. "I'm hoping to graduate early." He licked his lips and then asked, "You like machines?"

No, she didn't like machines. She loved being around the Autobots. They were more than machine. She wouldn't mind working in a field that dealt with the Autobots. Alexis shut her eyes and sighed; she couldn't see her life any other way.

"I would like to work in a field that deals with Biotech." Alexis opened her eyes, gazed at her drawing and admitted, "Cyborgs have always been a geek-ish fetish of mine." She looked over at him and smiled as if she didn't care what his opinion was. She didn't.

Raoul scooted a bit closer to her and lowered his head closer as he admitted, "I like car rebirthing."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she leaned closer to him and teased, "Is that a fancy title for a car thief?"

Something passed through his eyes as he leaned back and heartily laughed. He leaned on the table as he said, "My dad buys accident crashed cars and uses them for new cars or parts." His lips curled, revealing white teeth as he added, "I like the work."

Alexis tapped her chin with her pencil's easer as she joked, "Cyborgs and cars—an odd match."

Raoul shrugged and said, "It'd be odder if they didn't go together. What would be cooler than a cyborg car?"

Alexis laughed nervously and covered it up as she looked away and shut her sketch book. Her fingers smoothed the cover before she shoved the pencil in the spirals and decided she wouldn't shove the pad into the pack with her other books. Raoul's smile vanished as she got off her stool.

"I hope I don't seem too geeky," Raoul spoke as he watched her eyes widen.

Alexis quickly shook her head and assured, "No!" She bit her lip at her eagerness and then added, "I have to get home."

Raoul nodded and asked, "So, will I see you on Thursday?"

"Yeah."

She smiled before she turned and left. If she turned around, she would say or do something stupid. Alexis sighed and once she was away from the classroom she stopped and giggled as she held her sketchpad close. Alexis ceased her giggling as she blushed and skipped off toward the exit. She had a long walk home. Her heart fluttered, to meet such a guy was amazing. There were good feelings about Art Club; it was just what she needed.

Alexis checked her phone; the sun would be beginning to set just as she got home. If she kept a steady pace, she'd be home in two hours at the latest. Her turquoise eyes looked to the North. If she cut through the woods, she'd make it home a bit sooner. The land was undeveloped and shouldn't be dangerous to cut through. Alexis left her school's campus with a skip in her step and headed toward the woods.

The weather got cooler quicker in the woods. Alexis hugged her sketchpad closer to her chest as she continued her trek home. The leaves crunched under her feet as she skipped over fallen branches. She lifted her gaze upward and stared through the cracks in the canopy. The endless greens were illuminated by the sunlight. Her normal ride home was spent surrounded in leather with the scent of coconut; a smell Bluestreak was currently obsessed with.

The random patches of grass and dirt trails were far from pristine. There was no scent of coconut; nature smelt like fresh leaves and dirt. The wind gently rustled the leaves causing her to glance over her shoulder, the thought of Crystal and her friends trailing her made her nervous. It was different to stand up to them in a building where someone could easily break up the fight, but in the woods...Alexis shivered, she was utterly alone and they could do anything to her. People tended to act differently outside the watchful gazes of society. As she glanced once more over her shoulder, she stumbled forward and screamed when the land gave way under her knees.

The descent was shallow. Her stomach jerked upward into her throat as her heart stalled. It was a few seconds and her knees knocked against something hard. Hers hands slammed forward and she gripped onto what she thought was a branch as her sketchpad landed beside her with a soft metallic thump. The noise softly echoed around her. Alexis hadn't realized she shut her eyes as she opened them to take in her surroundings. Her eyes focused forward; she wasn't gripping a log, the golden metal dug into her hands causing her to quickly release it.

Alexis looked upward and realized she hadn't fallen far. It looked like there were hills in the middle of the forest. Trees rested broken and long past rotting around the hills. She had apparently stumbled in between the mounds that were smashed into the ground. She reached beside her and tossed her sketchpad to the stable ground and her backpack followed a moment after. Cautious of her steps, she moved upward intent on finding out what she stumbled upon. Her dirtied hands cleared away moss and debris to find hollow indentions which she used to ease her ascent. Alexis blinked as she cleared away the center and recognized cockpit glass.

'A jet crash?' Alexis thought.

Alexis had spent time upon the military base with Annabelle and could recognize this wasn't a civilian plane. She blinked; something told her this wasn't just a plane. Her heartbeat faster as she climbed and reached out to touch—_a wing._ Alexis clawed the moss off and the darkly painted black symbol greeted her with grimness that weather, time, and apparent torn metal couldn't erase.

"Decepticon," Alexis muttered.

* * *

><p>...TBC...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

Thanks to everyone for their feedback! Thank you Starfire201 for Beta'ing as always! I appreciate all the constructive criticism, the comments on characters, and anything random that has been said!

Finally into the story; I told you all Starscream would be in this chapter….I just didn't say his role ;p.

**Igniting the Fuse Announcement**: I am working on a companion story of sorts to Igniting the Fuse; it'll be a short story based around Thundercracker, Shockwave, and an OC. Hopefully, it'll be out within the month!  
><em>Velveteen<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Decepticons don't love; they conquer. Yet, being conquered can make one realize truths; Truths that can't be denied and that can make one real.<em>

**Questions, Comments, Concerns: Please leave them!**


	6. Rebirthing I

...Rebrithing I...  
>Beta: Starfire201<p>

* * *

><p>Sam Witwicky smirked as he waited outside his doorstep for Annabelle Lennox to show up. Carly left him and Wheelie a list of things to do— he was proud to claim that the dishwasher was functional thanks to his knack for technology—before Annabelle arrived. William Lennox wasn't just a comrade, but a friend that had saved his life and the lives of his friends. The soft hiss of pressure releasing caused Sam to glance down and over his shoulder. Wheelie casually strolled outside and leaned against the side paneling of the house.<p>

"Guest room is cleared," Wheelie confirmed as he sunk against the wall.

"Carly covered everything," Sam sighed as he looked along their lone driveway.

The driveway stretched out onto a private road that led to a main road toward the city. The drive wasn't horrible when Bluestreak or Bumblebee would take a twelve minute ride and turn it into two minutes. Wheelie sighed and Sam looked back to the mech and followed his gaze, it wasn't focused on anything special. There was nothing but grasslands and the view of the city in the far distance. Wheelie shifted in his place as he remembered a past where moments were always serene like this.

He remembered his recons into space when life wasn't so black and white. The launch into space was a feeling he'd never forget. Logically he knew nothing would go wrong, but the sight of the endless black abyss tainted with glittering specks. It was like being welcomed to a field of possibilities with glory. The war on Cybertron began while he had been on recon blissfully ignorant of the events that would eventually reach him.

"I sometimes miss it."

Sam's words caused Wheelie to focus on the human. His eyebrows were furrowed, a cocky grin upon his face, and his eyes focused as if reliving some event. Sam leaned forward onto the wooden rail that surrounded the porch as if he was leaning further into his memory.

Wheelie scoffed, "Jus' ah couple secs' of fame. It means slag."

Sam lifted a brow as he ignored the mech. It wasn't a few seconds of fame; he saved Optimus Prime's life. The feel of the rush of battle once he accepted fate had chosen him—indescribable. Sam scowled; he didn't miss the death and violence.

"I miss helping," Sam admitted.

All this sentimentally was making his processor fritz. He didn't know being captured by Decepticons would turn him traitor and callous nor did he expect being turned into a calm human companion. Living with Sam had been alright, but he really did love Alexis. The girl filled a void in his life he hadn't realized had been there. He sighed; even Bluestreak was proving to grow on him like cosmic rust.

"Ya' do help ya' idiot," Wheelie pointed out with a growl. Sam glared at him, but the mech wasn't afraid as he reminded, "...you're their rep'."

Politics were something Sam Witwicky had never dreamed of getting into. He almost failed his debate classes and his government skills were less than skillful. Shutting his eyes, he couldn't believe NEST approached him for a job. It was more like Prowl accosted him and demanded of Optimus Prime they have a human delegate that could honestly represent them. William Lennox was the voice of the military for them and Sam Witwicky was…he still wasn't quite sure.

The clang of exhaust caused Sam to look in the distance. Bluestreak was speeding along the dirt road and with a bike behind him. Wheelie climbed onto the rail and looked over with a scowl.

"What's tha' piece of slag?"

Sam's eyebrows furrowed as he muttered, "No clue."

Bluestreak transformed as he skidded to halt in front of the garage. Sam's eyebrows lifted as he wondered the location of his daughter. There wasn't a day Bluestreak missed bringing Alexis home. The young woman slid off the bike as she lifted her helmet from her head. The blonde locks spilled over and she smiled as she held out her hand toward Sam. Slogan transformed behind her and gazed down at the Witwicky human in curiosity. His amber optics were bright as he looked to Wheelie and then to Bluestreak.

"Nice to see you again," Annabelle happily expressed.

Sam's smile grew as he took Annabelle's hand in both his own and joked, "I haven't seen you since you were." He paused and released her hand as he motioned to a shorter height and finished, "…this tall and wearing diapers." He bent his knees to reach the appropriate height and Annabelle reached out and pushed him.

"I promise there'll be no diaper changes around here," Annabelle laughed. She glanced back at Slogan to see him silently staring at Bluestreak only to see Bluestreak nod at Slogan. Annabelle glanced back at Sam and expressed, "Thank you so much for doing this for me!" Her father would've never let her out of state without someone near. "This means so much."

Sam quickly assured, "I owe your father and don't mind helping you out."

"Juz' don' trash the place," Wheelie sharply warned.

Annabelle's eyes widened as she glanced down at the small mech. His arms were crossed and his optics glued to her.

"This is Wheelie—Autobot Maid," Sam introduced.

Wheelie choked on his next comments. He glared sharply at Sam. Autobot Maid was not a title he wanted or desired; he felt degraded. Bluestreak quickly reached down, snatched the mech, and tossed him atop his shoulder. They didn't need fighting even though Sam started it.

Annabelle looked to the small mech cursing them to the pit and then to Sam looking up at the sky with his hand covering his mouth. She couldn't help but smile at the situation. It reminded her of those times Slogan and Ironhide would cause trouble. Of course, Ironhide started trouble and Slogan would inadvertently worsen it.

"I was told Slogan could help around base with medical procedures."

Annabelle's words caused Sam to pause and look at Slogan. He didn't look like he could hold himself together. The mech looked obsolete and Bluestreak was doing best to hide his doubt. Wheeljack was going to have a field day with this. Then again, Wheeljack was more a scientist turned accidental medic. If Slogan's skills were adequate, he knew the mechs would be glad to have him around. Sam ran his hand up his face and threw his hair as he mumbled something before looking to Annabelle.

"We'll have to take him to base and get him settled." Sam looked to Annabelle, if he recalled Will's instructions he knew she was moving into a dorm in a week. He motioned to the house and said, "I'll show you to the guest room so you can get settled."

"I will take Slogan to the base," Bluestreak informed.

Sam paused in his step and calmly said, "Bluestreak." The mech looked at the human and halted his transformation. "Where's my daughter?" Sam's eyebrows lifted as he waited for his deserved answer.

Bluestreak's optics brightened as he informed, "Alexis has taken to the arts!" He paused as Annabelle lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Alexis is attempting to form bonds with humans while furthering her creative processes! I am told creativity is important when ridding oneself of stress and…"

Sam Witwicky pinched his nose; Annabelle couldn't believe the mech was still talking.

* * *

><p>Alexis was no stranger to the Decepticons. Her lessons with Prowl taught her the skeletal structure of their beginnings along with the language. The unfortunate part about this mech, a jet judging by his structure, was that he only had his faction's symbol of allegiance and was offline. The dark stripes were more like tribal markings that didn't explain his identity. Alexis glanced toward the West and noticed the dimming light. She pulled the pencil from her notebook's binding and bit the eraser in anticipation. Time was quickly passing by in the form of fading light and she needed to come to a decision quickly.<p>

Her eyebrows furrowed as she jotted down any information she could deduce from the offline mech. The list was simple enough of what she could see and she quickly sketched details she thought important. Knowing he was a flier was important enough, but the details of his altform were unknown and she drew what she hoped would help identify his aerial form.

Alexis snapped her notebook shut knowing that if she didn't get back home her father would come after her personally. She glanced at the offline mech and knew if found he wouldn't be allowed to activate. Prowl would have nothing to do with a Decepticon and Optimus wasn't here to dictate his speech of 'freedom' to them. It could be dangerous, but she jumped to her feet and took off running through the forest away from the Decepticon and school. She knew she'd never make it home before sunset, but if Bluestreak came, the Decepticon wouldn't remain off the radar. Alexis darted toward the roads and further away from the trail. When she reached the sidewalk, she slowed her pace to a stop and caught her breath.

A harsh squeaking caused her to wince and glance at the car behind her. She recognized the metallic blue body structure as a classic before she focused ahead. A soft bleep of a horn caused to glare and glance at the car as it slowed down beside her. She wasn't one for stereotyping, but tinted windows always gave her the creeps. She thought of movies where a car with tinted windows slows, the window lowers a crack, and a bullet is suddenly getting intimate with a brain. The road was clear of traffic and she wondered about running away; she decided against it. If the owner had a gun she'd end up shot or run down.

The window lowered and she met with the grinning face of Raoul Laurentin. His dark eyes brightened as he elegantly greeted, "Yo! What'cha doin' walking by yourself this late?"

It appeared he had a serious speech issue; he was missing letters and forgetting to breathe when he spoke. His rush to get all his words out caused her to lift up a brow in confusion. She also stole a look at the interior of his car; it was pristine inside with worn leather seats, but he obviously took care of his car.

"I'm walking home," Alexis answered with no urge to volunteer information.

Raoul lifted his eyebrows up in a way that signaled to her that he knew she was walking somewhere. He tilted his head to the side and grinned. She found that a stray curl of black hair fluttered over his left eye and looked adorable.

"Do you want a lift home?" Raoul offered as he glanced at his clock. It was close to seven and the sun had sunk lower into the horizon.

"I just met you today," Alexis pointed out.

He shrugged and asked, "You'd rather walk a in the dark alone than risk a ride with me?" Alexis idly looked to the setting sun, her gaze attracted once more to Raoul as he snorted and asked, "You're seriously considering walking home alone in the dark?" He reached over and snapped the handle, pushing the door open.

Alexis crossed her arms, her sketchpad going under her left arm as she considered his offer. There didn't appear to be anything wrong his offer, but she froze—_he's friends with Kevin. _He hadn't done anything toward her person in a while, but he was still friends with Crystal and Bobby. The thought of her former bullies annoyed her and caused her to turn swiftly on her heel and begin walking determinedly down the dirt road. She didn't need his protection or his help, the moment she reached the deserted road of her driveway she'd call Blues to come get her and profusely apologize for being late.

Raoul honked his horn and she looked over her shoulder to see him driving towards her with the passenger door open. He was shouting in his car, no doubt trying to get her attention. Alexis looked forward and smirked. The boy would have to shut his door if wanted to drive faster without damaging his car.

"Hey!"

His voice was loud, but she ignored it.

"Come on! I'm tryin' to be nice!"

Alexis heard the intimidating bleep of a siren and she tensed as Raoul slammed on his breaks. A tiny billow of dust pushed passed her as she heard something familiar, sirens. She turned around knowing Raou tensel as a cop his car; the dark lenses of his glasses took in the scene. A male was pestering a female while driving recklessly.

"I need to see your license and registration." Raoul's shoulders tensed as leather clad hands crossed his arms in a way that gave him direct reach to his weapon without restriction. Alexis saw Raoul stubbornly purse his lips before sighing in defeat. He kept one hand on the wheel as he reached toward his glove box. "I don't suppose your air conditioning unit is broken?" Alexis lifted a brow at the cop's question as Raoul paused in his search. "Unless there's a better excuse for driving so recklessly; I'd be inclined to hear such."

Raoul's face went red; anger and embarrassment in his features as he fished out his wallet and gave the cop the needed information. He opened his mouth to speak and the cop shook his head in negative.

"Are you doing alright young lady?" The cop questioned as he reached up and lifted his glasses. Alexis brightly smiled for reasons Raoul would never know. It wasn't hard to recognize Prowl, but she hadn't been aware he took on a holoform. His features were sharp; pointed chin with a prominent jaw and thin nose. His eyes were a bright blue set upon high cheek bones.

"I believe I'm alright, Officer," Alexis answered with ease.

"This _boy_." Prowl exaggerated looking at the license before he continued, "Raoul Laurentin, hasn't _caused _any issues?"

Alexis hoped Prowl wouldn't do anything, but she saw her chance to get Raoul off her back for now. She licked her lips and replied, "He was offering me a ride, but I didn't want to take it. We do go to the same school, but I was still wary."

Prowl handed Raoul his information and advised, "It's best you move on." When Raoul went to protest the cop slapped his hand on the car and sternly said, "Get moving."

Raoul looked to Alexis who shrugged and smirked. Raoul tossed his stuff on his passenger seat before stretching quite a bit to shut his door. He drove forward a bit, before he made a U-Turn and went back the way he came. Alexis casually strolled toward Prowl knowing she'd had little time to prepare for his integration, his way of being concerned.

"You did well not getting in the vehicle with the male," Prowl praised as his holoform vanished. Alexis exhaled; at least she wouldn't have to suffer his indifferent holoform glare.

"I was going to call Bluestreak to come pick me up," Alexis confided as Prowl remained silent.

His seat suddenly rose up. She reached in and withdrew a helmet that she immediately began strapping to her head. Her movements slowed as she realized Prowl never bothered with small errands. Inside her chest, her heart fluttered as she imagined he'd discover the offline Decepticon in the woods. She hadn't a chance to fully discover the offlined Decepticon's secrets and didn't wish her new interest to be taken away so soon.

"I took that into calculation when Bluestreak arrived at base with Slogan," Prowl easily spoke causing Alexis' eyebrows to furrow in thought. "I left Slogan in Bluestreak and Wheeljack's care as I sought you out myself."

Alexis exhaled and shivered hoping that if he was running a bioscan to monitor her reactions he would brush it off as a change in weather. Bluestreak was trustworthy and Wheeljack was sometime dependable, but the combination of them both meant trouble. She wondered if Sunny was still at the base, which could mean destruction. She had never met Slogan, but if Annabelle's personality was any warning then the warning went unheeded. It was out of character for Prowl to leave the base subject to such potential destruction.

"Thanks for getting me." Alexis honestly expressed. The desire to walk in the dark along her home's long road wasn't at the top of her list. She swung her leg over Prowl and quickly got comfortable and secure as she leaned forward and gripped his handles. "I hadn't known Art Club would run so late."

Prowl remained silent as they took off down the road. They honestly only had a few miles to go and she pleased he was speeding ahead. Prowl wasn't one for idle talk and only preferred purposeful communication. The only idle talk they shared were brief stories that served a purpose or information exchanges during her lessons.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alexis loudly spoke, trying to speak over the rushing wind. Prowl slowed and she assumed it meant to ask. "I wanted to improve my Cybertronian skills and was wondering if I could read some Cybertronian articles and compare them to their English translations?"

In her opinion, the request wasn't far off because it would expose her to Cybertronian society on levels that she normally wouldn't come across. She grinned as she waited for his reply looking ahead over the handle bars and realizing that her house was in the distance. If she could gain access to the archives then she'd easily be able to discover the model of the Decepticon.

"Is there a particular field you're interested in?"

It was loaded question meant to seem innocent and there was a chance she could be paranoid. When it came to Prowl, she doubted such a thing existed. Prowl constantly analyzed to the point of continuous repetition. Her answer would help him in determining a reason for her request.

"Anything you have," Alexis replied, vagueness and enthusiasm would confuse him.

* * *

><p>Annabelle Lennox fit into the Witwicky family like an old shoe. She wasn't reminded of her family as she watched Carly waddle around the kitchen. The woman looked as if she swallowed a watermelon and it was stuck. Her lips curled upward, mother hadn't bothered with another child. It had something to do with dad being gone constantly. She couldn't blame her mother and could admit that she enjoyed being an only child, but now that she was older, she could admit to wanting a sibling. Annabelle sighed as she listened to Wheelie complain.<p>

"Tha' dishwasher is a death trap!" Wheelie spat as he glared at the malfunctioning household appliance.

Carly sent him a withering glare as he pointedly ignored her. The woman was terrifying in her own right, but he continued to complain. The house was falling apart around him. He bristled and motioned to the slow growing puddle upon the floor as if to support his point. He was waterproof, but it didn't mean he wanted to be swept away in a flood or have to backstroke his way through the kitchen.

"Wheelie, please!" Carly growled as she held up a hand and shook her head. She knew the dishwasher was malfunctioning which is why she told Sam not to load it. Her eyes narrowed as she growled out, "Sam!" He hadn't washed the dishes and loaded the dishwasher; dinner was lagging and it was his fault.

"What's the problem?" Sam yelled as he stepped into the doorway.

Wheelie crossed his arms as Carly glared at Sam. Her hip cocked out to the side as her eyes remained intense. Sam tensed like an animal, debating his chances of survival if he were to flee. The sound of flowing water drew his gaze to the dishwasher as he watched the puddle turn into a minor flood.

His lips twitched as he joked, "Look at that, an indoor pool."

"Heh," Wheelie mocked, "Look at that, an indoor idiot."

"Sam Witwicky!" Carly growled. "You had better call a repairman! Now!"

Annabelle quietly watched as Sam rushed forward and lifted a hand. He paused in mid-step as if thinking better of going toward the mess. He shook the hand in the air before he motioned to the living room. Carly lifted a brow wondering what he was going to do.

"I'm going to go call a repairman," Sam muttered before he turned on his heel and left.

Wheelie snorted, "Bout time."

"Alexis never mentioned you like to cook." Annabelle calmly spoke figuring Sam could use a distraction. She had emailed the girl before her visit trying to figure what the family was like. Annabelle inhaled deeply before she sighed, "It smells wonderful."

Carly sighed, her plump figure calming down for a second. She reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to ignore the sound of dripping water. Blinking quickly, she looked over to the young woman that would be staying summers with them while she was in college. She'd meet William Lennox once, but didn't know much about the Lennoxs. They had ties to the Autobots and to Sam, that was all Carly needed. A friend of Sam was worthy of her attention and friendship at well.

"Do you like to cook?" Carly questioned.

Annabelle scoffed as she rolled her eyes and replied, "Anything I touch tends to explode." The girl's voice was calm and seemingly factual as she spoke. It was as if she weren't exaggerating.

Carly lifted both brows; surely the woman had to be kidding. As she thought of the implications of having an accident prone girl in the house, her hands idly drifted toward her stomach. Tenderly she cradled the bump as she softly hummed. Alexis didn't cause trouble and she wondered if the little bun in her oven would be a troublemaker. Her eyes widened, what if the baby turned out just like Sam? She loved Sam, but she didn't believe she could handle another Sam. Carly sighed, she felt faint as she imagined a miniature Sam running about causing trouble.

"Alexis!" Sam suddenly exclaimed.

Annabelle perked up as Carly looked toward the kitchen doorway. They both waited patiently for any sound before Carly huffed in impatience. She moved to the entry and looked through to see Alexis grinning with a Cybertronian eye peaking in behind her.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Sam questioned as he glared at his daughter.

Prowl didn't realize the question was rhetorical and answered down to the seconds. Sam blinked as Alexis' grin widened. He decided it wasn't worth explaining right now, he wanted to know what his daughter had been up to. Alexis meekly grinned as she reached up and rubbed at her elbow.

"I decided to stay after and joined a club at school," Alexis admitted.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't think clubs stood so late after school, regardless. He sighed as he said, "You should've called."

Alexis shrugged calmly answered, "I was excited and forgot."

"I took it upon myself to retrieve her when Bluestreak made me aware of her staying late." Prowl's interruption caused her to sigh in relief. Prowl assured, "I escorted Alexis home."

Sam's eyes flickered between Prowl and Alexis. Alexis merely smiled as she kept her expression relaxed. Sam's eyes narrowed as he wondered if Prowl would lie, he doubted it. There was the possibility that if Prowl lied he'd malfunction. Eyebrows furrowing, he wondered if the mech could lie.

"Thanks Prowl." It was sincere, tinted with hints of confusion. He didn't doubt Prowl wanted his daughter safe, but there was something he couldn't understand. "I appreciate it." He would leave it at that for now.

"Well, I must return to base."

That was Prowl, to the point. He didn't linger for idle chat and if it did seem like idle chat it was because someone was missing the point. The front door shut and Alexis squeezed her elbow. She didn't know what type of questions her dad would ask, but she knew she would be drilled.

"Lil' monkey!" Carly happily called out to Alexis.

There were snickers coming from behind Carly; horrified, she realized Annabelle was here. The girl was smirking with hazel eyes silently promising to not forget the nickname. Sam winced, but didn't say anything. Instead, he flicked her nose and then wandered off. If he didn't call that repairman Carly would torment him for weeks.

"Hey mom," Alexis grumbled with a weak smile. She didn't want to hear that nickname twice in front of Annabelle. Carly pulled Alexis into a hug and kissed her cheek before waddling off. There was still dinner to finish.

Annabelle Lennox was taller than Alexis. Her form was lithe and toned from her physical activities. The girl wasn't raised with the toughness of a military father, but she took an active interest certain sports. Her hazel eyes were wide and bright, her hair a shade of blonde that reminded Alexis of aged straw.

"It's good to see you!" Annabelle happily expressed. She moved toward Alexis and pulled her into a hug. "The last time we saw each other was when?"

"The last Autobot get together," Alexis recalled with a grin.

The Autobots had adopted the tradition of a company party. They'd gather yearly in a rural part of the country with the humans that knew of them. There were games, talks, and the humans would grill. It was a time everyone looked forward to. Annabelle grinned, they were a few years apart but still managed to form a friendship. They had spent time growing up around each other, but when Sam took off back to the East coast they'd fallen out of contact.

Annabelle leaned forward with a conspiring smirk as she drawled, "So." Her grin stretched wider as she asked, "Where were you really?"

Alexis blinked in shock before realized something, Annabelle Lennox was an observant woman.

* * *

><p>Saturdays were spent running errands with Carly or helping around the house. Carly would question if she had friends to meet, which Alexis assured there was nothing going on. She couldn't understand things. Carly urged her to get out of the house and Sam tried to keep her locked behind closed doors. It was a good thing she was used to their antics or else she'd be confused. The door was roughly pushed open causing Alexis to yelp as she shot straight up from bed. Her wide eyes glanced to the window expecting an attack. Wheelie jumped onto her bed with his tiny fists in front him. His optics took in his surroundings until him and Alexis looked to the door.<p>

"Good, both of you are up!"

Alexis glanced at the clock that read nine in the morning. Carly was too early of a riser and too cheery. She knew her mother could have mood swings, but she also seemed to start the day off smiling. Wheelie's tiny fists unclenched as he silently glared at the woman standing there with a bright smile. Alexis leaned forward and let her face fall between her knees as she groaned.

They missed Carly's smile turning down a notch. It didn't reach her eyes anymore as she watched their reactions. Her back straightened as she cleared her throat and announced, "You'll take Annabelle out and introduce her to your friends."

Alexis' eyes snapped opened, friends? Since when had she ever given Carly the impression she had friends. She didn't actively hang out with anyone from school. Carly cleared her throat again taking her silence as negative. Softly sighing, Alexis raised her face to meet her mother's open gaze. Alexis sleepily smiled doing her best to keep the worry off her face as she looked at Carly.

"I don't know if anyone is up _this _early." Alexis teased with a smile. It wasn't that late and it wasn't that early, making Alexis wonder if this was limbo hour. She dismissed the thought as she continued, "We'll go into Harrisburg and see what's up."

Carly moved into the room and leaned over to ruffle Alexis' hair. The girl scoffed at the action as she waved her mother off. Wheelie merely lifted his optic up a bit at the display before Carly waddled out of the room. He sat down on the bed and gazed up at Alexis. When he was sure Carly was out of hearing range he grinned at the girl he still viewed as a child.

"You don' got friends," Wheelie mocked with a smirk.

Alexis' face went red as she reached for a pillow and smacked him. He ducked under the attack and chuckled as he rolled off the side of the bed. A soft clank sounded in the room and Alexis knew he landed safely. She glanced over the side of the bed and watched as Wheelie made his way out of the room. She didn't know what she was going to do. Friendship wasn't in her top priorities at school. Her concern was becoming better than everyone not befriending them.

Swinging her feet over her bed she thought of places she could take Annabelle. Harrisburg would be closest to her college campus when she started. It would be a good idea to get to know the area and most of the kids from her high school hung out there. Alexis shut her eyes and wondered if she could sneak in a few more moments of unconscious bliss. She winced when Carly sang out Annabelle's name. It seemed her hormones were going crazy as usual.

Sam was at work and Alexis refused to leave Carly home alone. She was seven months pregnant and wouldn't leave her helpless. Annabelle and she would take Slogan leaving Wheelie and Bluestreak alone with her. If worse came to worse Bluestreak could drive her to the hospital.

"Slogan doesn't know the streets like me," Bluestreak calmly stated as he gazed down at the girl. She yawned as she ran a hand through her hair before she pulled it up into a ponytail and secured it. It was true that Slogan was new. "He doesn't have access to the internet."

Alexis fluttered her lashes as she processed what he said. Her eyebrows furrowed as she asked, "Why not?"

Annabelle bounced down the steps as she slipped her pack onto her back and grinned, "It would be chaos."

Bluestreak reached out and gently poked her on the head as he smiled. She pouted; they didn't get to spend enough time together with her in school. His teasing went silent as he fondly looked upon the human and opened his mouth to speak.

Slogan honked his horn as he transformed into his altmode and the motorcycle spoke, "Distance makes the spark grow fonder."

Annabelle patted his handles as she nodded with a grin. Her eyes looked to the sky and knew today was perfect weather for wandering.

* * *

><p>Raoul Laurentin calmly chewed on the edge of his straw as he leaned against the rundown auto shop—<em>Grease Pit. <em>The scent of burnt metal, rubber, and oil permeated the air leaving him in an environment that was no less than home. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of sparks and flames as welders worked on the car. He fully glanced over and realized it was 86' Mercedes the boys were working on. At the rate they were going the car would fully be disassembled in a matter of moments.

"Brat!"

Raoul scowled at the nickname. It was the only name his father ever referred to him as. The man obviously had forgotten his name or _brat_ was just a loving term of endearment. The only sure thing was that if his friends hadn't known his name he might've grown up believing _brat_ to be his name. Raoul noticed the Mercedes was all parts and heated metal on the dirt ground. He smirked as he glanced over to his right and saw his father. There had been a point in his life when his father towered over him with his thick mass.

Marcio Laurentin was a stout man with a receding hairline that left his black curls spanning ear to ear and a cue ball bald spot atop his head. His beady brown eyes glared at Raoul, as if knowing his son was thinking ill thoughts. He reached up his chubby hands and acted as if he was loosening the buttons on his white dress shirt before he smoothed the wrinkles out. Raoul couldn't understand why his dad walked around the Pit looking as if he dressed for a business meeting. The black slacks and shirt always ended up ruined just by being around the grease.

"Don' ya' give me those eyez," Marcio scolded with a sharp glare.

Raoul lifted his brows as he assured, "I ain't giving you no eyes!"

"Damn straight ya' aren't," Marcio grunted with puckered lips, scowling.

Marcio huffed and snapped his hand forward motioning Raoul to follow him. The boy grinned once his father turned his back to him. The man marched forward with short strides leading Raoul up metallic steps. He took a moment to notice the junkyard and the expanse of what his father owned. The Grease Pit was fenced and what lay within the fence was this: junkers, parts, and small factory. It looked more like a foundry than an auto shop.

"It's always 'bout appearances," Marcio suddenly stated as he keyed in a code and pushed open the door. Raoul glanced back at the stage building in the distance before he entered the upper levels of the auto shop. "Ya' look clean, people 'ill think ya' clean."

Raoul remained silent as he took in the upper offices. A few small cubicles with bored looking workers. They moved past them, the floor wasn't carpeted and their shoes squeaked with each step. They made it to Marcio's office where he shut them in behind glass. He moved around to his desk where he reached for small envelope.

"I got an errand for ya'," Marcio declared, tapping the envelope against the desk.

Raoul reminded, "I got class and won't cut."

Marcio scowled at his only son. The boy returned the scowl with equal standing, he wouldn't back down. He reached up and rubbed at the top of his head before he smirked. It was good his boy had balls. Granted, he was too concerned with school, but he stood his ground. Marcio held the envelope out and Raoul reached forward and took it. They both clung to the paper as their eyes met.

"Ya' need tah pick up a special item for me." Marcio's tone was serious as he held his son's gaze. He licked his lips and continued, "Disappointing these _customers_ could prove." Marcio paused as he grinned, lowly hissing, "Fatal."

"Whatever," Raoul grumbled as he snatched the envelope away from his dad.

Raoul turned on his heel and figured it was still early. He could look at whatever was in the envelope later and still catch breakfast. He grinned, it would be nice to put his father out of his mind and relax once more. It was Saturday and he was planning to relax, his old man be damned. He gripped the handle and pulled the door open and paused when his dad cleared his throat. Lazily he looked back at his old man and waited for him to speak.

"Don't screw this up."

Raoul didn't answer as he kept walking. Yeah, as if his old man would actually care about him. He scoffed as he bounced down the steps and headed into Harrisburg. He knew a good place for cheap food.

'Waffles,' Raoul thought.

He shoved the envelope in his pocket as he moved along the streets and deeper into the city. The river smelt of fish and he exhaled as he crossed the bridge intent on heading to North Street. He stood on the corner, curiosity got the better of him and he withdrew the envelope. He tore it open, eyebrows furrowing when he realized there was an event name, date, time, and what he guessed as the client's name.

_Hampton Air Show  
>Noon<br>Swindle_

'What the hell's a Swindle?' Raoul thought.

He was supposed to meet this person in two weeks. He rocked on his heels and almost lost balance when a loud clang filled the air. The motorcycle that pulled up beside him was outdated. He recognized the Harley WLA model, but couldn't understand why it was still functioning. He cocked a brow, the passenger wasn't wearing a helmet and his eyebrows furrowed as he recognized the person.

"Alexis?"

Her auburn hair was pulled up high but he recognized her turquoise eyes as soon as she looked over. She remained silent as the driver pulled forward and swung around to pull up to the curb. He smiled as he stared her down for a moment. Their last meeting hadn't been the best, but it wasn't the worst. He still couldn't believe a cop had given him such a hard time. His smile faltered when she didn't respond back, but eventually she sighed.

"What do you want Raoul?" Alexis calmly asked.

Raoul forgot about the driver as he tilted his head and clutched at his heart. He winced, asking, "Why so cold?"

"It cools down your attitude," Alexis simply said.

Raoul smirked, "Since you're out early, how about we get some breakfast and chat?"

Alexis returned his smirk as she prepared to reply. Annabelle beat her to it as she agreed, "Breakfast sounds great."

Raoul glanced at the helmet wearing driver, the person sounded female. He studied the body and grinned, she was a she. Alexis glared at him and he smirked as she rolled her eyes. He motioned up the street and to the right and said, "Great place for breakfast at the corner of North."

"Get on," Annabelle urged.

Raoul lifted a brow and wondered exactly where. There wasn't enough room on the back. Annabelle snapped at him to climb on tight and he shrugged. Alexis scooted closer to Annabelle and he got on. Raoul paused and listened carefully to the bike, he swore he heard something groan. Alexis chuckled and he didn't get the joke. Annabelle swerved behind a car and they were off.

"Hey!" Raoul yelled to Alexis. She tilted her head to the left signaling she was listening. "What's your friend's name?"

"Annabelle!"

Raoul grinned; maybe he could make a better impression and get into Alexis' good graces. The girl had talent in art and he was interested in what made her tick.

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

Finally, an update! I am glad to say that I will be updating this a lot more since this is now my main story to focus on! I hope I've thanked everyone for their reviews and for sticking with this story! A BIG thank tos Starfire201 for sticking through this story with me~:D

About the Story: I just want everyone to know that I'm focusing on developing the characters before I bring in Starscream. I don't want to rush them and want them to get to know each other~I hope no one minds character development~

I started a blog...links are in my profile. I tend to muse on everything .

Thank you all so much~as always...

Questions, Comments, and Concernes: Please leave them!


	7. Rebirthing II

…Rebirthing II…  
>…7…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Crystal City Science Academy…<em>

_Catalogue…_

_Articles…_

_Search: Energon…._

…_searching for relevant titles…_

The exact number of articles appearing on the tablet's screen caused her eyes to widen. She knew it was a broad topic, but she hadn't imagined the number would be so high. Alexis softly exhaled as she decided to narrow her search. If she was going to discover the Decepticon's identity she would have to let Prowl logically lead himself into believing she was merely improving her Cybertronian.

_Search: Alternative sources of Energon_

Alexis glanced at Prowl; the lithe mech was focused upon his own work. Her place upon his shelving allowed her to view him as his digits rapidly danced upon the keyboard. His form reflected the digitized screens that hovered around him. His optics took in words, formulas, and various languages without pause as his digits kept a steady beat. His ability to process caused her to pause for a moment; she was impressed. The capability at which he processed information amazed her. There were those that looked at Prowl as a machine or workaholic, but his work methods were an art.

"Are the Crystal City Academy of Science records meeting your needs?"

Prowl hadn't glanced away from his work and his digits didn't hesitate as he continued his work. Alexis glanced at her pad's screen, finding that her search had been narrowed down to less than fifty articles.

"There's so much information," Alexis admitted softly, deciding upon an article.

She swiped her finger across the title watching as the archive list was dragged away and the article opened.

"The Academy of Science was Cybertron's prized educational institution." His words sounded as if they should explain everything. In a way, they did. Cybertronians had long lives and an institution would have an abundance of articles written by generations of students. They were beings that existed in a golden age of peace that had time to dedicate to studying and writing.

_Search: reproduction_

…_searching…_

She opened the article titled 'AllSpark' and was surprised to find a short article. Her turquoise eyes glanced to Prowl before she continued her reading. The Cybertronian symbols were easy enough to distinguish; the article seemed more opinionated than dominated by fact. Her eyebrows drew together as she came across a cluster of symbols that suggested a translation she was unsure of. The cluster broke down easily into three separate meanings that combined to form a single a word.

"This is impossible," Alexis muttered as she highlighted the cluster. Pressing upon the highlighted symbols she waited for a small text box to appear where she quickly typed her instructions. Prowl's constant typing came to a halt and she knew he was approaching her. His shadow loomed over her and she wordlessly pointed to the cluster and heard him exhale.

"You chose to look up the AllSpark," Prowl mused dryly, not surprised. Idly, he gazed at the cluster of Cybertronian she was having issues reading. It was simple to translate; she was denying the truth of the matter. "Tell me your translation."

Alexis glanced up at him and he kept his expression controlled as he watched her. There was one possible meaning, and it didn't sit well with her since the Autobot Dialect didn't host many _negative _words, unlike the Decepticon. Her eyebrows furrowed, no matter how she translated the word it came to one meaning.

"Extinct," Alexis whispered.

"Correct," Prowl affirmed causing something within her chest to tighten. At her horrified look, he elaborated, "Life and death is not subjective to merely humans—Cybertronians are neither immortal nor indestructible."

"This AllSpark allowed you to create more Cybertronians…without it—"

"The AllSpark was a key to greater purpose that was destroyed for the greater cause," Prowl interrupted. He kept her gaze as he calmly stated, "It is regrettable." He paused and let the familiar feeling inevitably sink in—it was chilled and cruel. "It would be even more regrettable to have the universe under Megatron's control."

That was his mantra, what he told himself to help him accept that the dead would never be recycled into a new shell and that they were denied the chance to rebuild. It wasn't Sam's fault, the destruction of the AllSpark would've come about eventually, but to have it happen after so much loss...Prowl sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Alexis' words brought him from his dark musings. He kept his optics upon her, not knowing what to say. The urge to casually brush the topic away and ignore it was great, but he was a tactician, used to the unforgiving facts.

"Don't be, I'm not." The words sounded cold even to him, but he had to make her realize. "Though the cost of a sacrifice may seem great, the truth is, no sacrifice is ever too great when faced with the possible realities."

Alexis remained silent as she exited from the article; she didn't want to dwell on the topic when Prowl was willing to move on. Despite the emotional turmoil she felt, she knew now was the opportune moment to ask a question. He would equate her change in topic as being human and feeling uncomfortable. The look of unease didn't fade as she directed her gaze somewhere else.

"What types of things did they study here?" Alexis questioned as she looked at the digital pad once more.

Prowl studied the girl for a brief moment before answering, "The Academy was famous for their students." Alexis glanced up and noted that he kept his face as bland as his voice. "The Research and Development Department of Alternative Energy was popular for its developments and students."

Alexis' eyes brightened as she asked, "Students?"

"The most brilliant minds were cultivated there." Prowl assured her as he paused. Her screen flickered suddenly. She watched as a log-on screen was suddenly brought up and filled out. Archives passed across the screen as suddenly, student records were brought up. "These are the records of the top ranking students in that department."

"Cool," Alexis muttered as she took in pictures with names listed beside them.

"If you're interested in Energon and seek to challenge your translation skills, I suggest you begin here," Prowl advised before he went back to his desk.

Alexis blinked as she flicked her finger. The screen scrolled rapidly, she noted that 'top ranking' meant a hundred students. The mech she discovered was a flier. Her eyes took in the pictures wondering if the Decepticon she found would match any of these mechs' builds. She slowly scrolled, taking in the basic words: gender, student rank, achievements, picture, and names.

The first mech she found with wings was an imposing figure. His eyes were covered by a navy blue visor that stretched along his face. His face was constructed of square angles and his mouth held in a straight slit. His head was incased in a white helmet with two crimson streaks running in opposite directions. Clearly, she could make out white wings perched behind his shoulders with a matching crimson line running vertically along the seam of his wing. She clicked on his name surprised that his form resembled that of a space shuttle.

'A big guy.'

His deactivation was a date she couldn't translate to human standards. The thought of asking Prowl was banished in favor of assuming he'd died long ago. His last known residence was within Praxus. Alexis wondered if Cybertronian fliers stayed with their own builds or if the population was diversely scattered. As she skimmed his profile, she saw something about Synthetic Energon. Remembering the brief article, she activated the link and beheld Skyfire's and another name. Alexis clicked on the link and her eyes narrowed.

_Invalid Link…_

She jerked almost dropping the datapad as she felt a vibration moving in her pocket. Setting the datapad aside she reached into her pocket and freed her phone. Annoyance at being disturbed caused her to scowl for a moment. Anger replaced her annoyance as she saw Raoul's name upon her screen with his face. She had given him her number in act of good faith; she honestly hadn't believed he'd call her. Her thumb hovered over the green button before she clicked the red, rejecting his call. One successful breakfast didn't mean she'd be his best friend.

Her phone vibrated again, warning her of a text message. She entered into her messages and couldn't help smirking.

_Raoul: I know ya' rejected my call…want to grab some food?_

Lips puckering, she debated ignoring the text. Her stomach rumbled at the prospect of food and she sighed. He couldn't take the hint she wanted to be left alone. Her phone vibrated again, she scowled slightly, and her eyebrows rose when she saw it wasn't Raoul.

_Annabelle: Meeting Raoul for food at Dawg'z…be there or else_

Alexis blinked slowly, knowing she had to ignore the text message. There was no way she'd be caught eating with him again. Not only was he too friendly, but he was turning Annabelle against her. Her phone vibrated and she glared at the next message Annabelle sent.

_Annabelle: Sam knows you're meeting us. ^.^_

Annabelle Lennox was playing dirty and she had won. If she went home without Annabelle then her parents would question why she wasn't with Annabelle. The questions would be never-ending from her father and Carly; her mother knew how to inflict guilt. Reluctantly, she powered off the datapad and sighed.

"Bluestreak is waiting for you," Prowl said, smirking.

Alexis smiled as he moved to offer her a hand. Annabelle probably had a backup plan in case she refused to come. The door slid open and Bluestreak smiled at her as she was transferred from Prowl to him. When they were moving through the hall, Bluestreak chuckled softly.

"Are you going willingly?" Bluestreak asked.

Alexis rolled her eyes and muttered, "I guess so." Discovering why the 'Starscream' was invalid link would have to wait until later.

* * *

><p>Kevin Dorch shifted his eyes back and forth, waiting for one of the cars parked alongside the street to attack him. When nothing moved or did anything weird, he allowed his shoulders to slightly sag. His lanky form hunched over slightly as he exhaled and let his gaze drift to the sidewalk. He traced the cracks with his green gaze as he thought of Raoul. It was crazy what his friend was attempting and he didn't appreciate it. He did appreciate the efforts, but dormant survival instincts reared themselves, warning him of Alexis' car.<p>

'Something's not right with that thing,' Kevin thought with a sigh.

He didn't want to be her enemy, but he'd appreciate it if he could make up for his mistakes. Running a hand through his hair, he paused as he noticed headlights coming down the street. He easily recognized the metallic blue body of the Chevelle and he lifted a hand to wave at the car. His stomach twisted, he was nervous about meeting Alexis without her prior knowledge. The car stopped and he moved between two parked cars, pulled open the door, and wordlessly slid in.

"What's with grumpy people?" Raoul grumbled, causing Kevin to glance at him. Raoul smiled darkly as he checked traffic and then pulled back onto the street. "Alexis hasn't responded, but she seems funny as well."

Kevin sighed as he muttered, "This is a horrible idea."

Raoul snorted, " 'Ah girl like that needs to be caught off guard."

Kevin leveled a glare on Raoul as he dryly remarked, "Catching a girl like that off guard might result in mauling."

Raoul shrugged, he wouldn't be mauled, but he assured him anyway. "Belle 'ill be there, she's nice."

Kevin remained silent as they drove toward Dawg'z. He didn't doubt Alexis had nice friends, but he doubted they'd treat him nicely. Especially her car, he wasn't sure what was up with that car, but it was something strange. He relaxed in his seat as he gazed at the dashboard, lost in thought.

"You mess with cars." Kevin said suddenly as he kept his gaze on the dash. Raoul grunted and Kevin questioned, "You notice anything weird about Alexis' car?"

Raoul let his smirk fall away as he thought over his question. He hadn't interacted personally with Alexis' car, but the question brought to mind his dad's dealings. His mouth tightened in a scowl as he thought of his father's clientele.

'Impossible,' Raoul thought as he allowed his face to relax. He inhaled and then exhaled the negative thoughts from his mind.

" 'Ah haven't seen her car," Raoul answered honestly.

"Yeah," Kevin muttered, not bothering to elaborate.

Raoul felt something settle in his gut; he hoped she merely drove a junker.

* * *

><p>"Shady like a back alley," Slogan muttered as they pulled into the lot.<p>

Dawg'z was located in the _historic _district of the city, a nice way for the city to proclaim it didn't want to build the area up and yet still make money. The building was constructed of aged brown brick with a wooden door on the main street. There was a sign that proclaimed Dawg'z name in fluorescent red. Behind the building was the small parking lot and single street lamp that shined down on the door where the name was merely written on the door. It was a small bar famous for the Grinders according to Raoul.

'A sandwich is a sandwich,' Annabelle thought.

Annabelle blinked. Even though she agreed with Slogan, that didn't mean she was going to let him badmouth a place. She paused as she opened his mouth, he usually made puns and used slogans to make a point, he was blunt this time.

"Slogan, it's not that bad," Annabelle sighed as he chose to roll and park in the darkest part of the lot. Her eyes narrowed as she hissed, "Pick a shadier place to park!"

Slogan chuckled softly as he reminded her, "You're in good hands with Slogan."

She didn't doubt that, but she didn't want a jerk to come along and try to steal him. The stories she heard from Ironhide about humans trying to break into him were horrifying, not the break-in, but his reaction. Slogan was playful but nature, there was no doubt he'd give a thief a joy ride from hell. Annabelle squeezed his handle bars and sighed. Slogan rumbled his engine softly in response to her squeeze.

"Don't cause trouble," Annabelle pleaded.

"You deserve a break today," Slogan responded.

The sound of a car horn alerted her that Alexis or Raoul had arrived. She glanced up to see it wasn't Alexis and it was time to stop talking to Slogan. He quoted McDonald's and it didn't leave her feeling confident as she swung off him. Her eyebrows lifted as both car doors opened and a stranger stepped out alongside Raoul. He was lanky pale boy with flyaway black hair, when he glanced up she caught sight of green eyes that were a shade of sage. She didn't hesitate as she lifted a hand and waved.

"Annabelle!" Raoul greeted with a wide smile, pulling her into a brief hug. He pointed at his friend and introduced, "This is my bud Kevin, Alexis' archenemy."

The introduction was so smooth and simple that she lifted her brows in surprise. Kevin glanced away as his cheeks reddened. Annabelle looked surprised, meaning Alexis hadn't had time to complain to her about him. Gathering what little courage he could, he met Annabelle's gaze and offered a shy smile.

"I stood by as Alexis was picked on…I did nothing," Kevin explained calmly, shame gripping his words. "I want to make it up to her." He could see Annabelle's shock fade to confusion and anger, her eyebrows pinched. "What I didn't do wasn't right…I want to make it right."

Raoul bit his lip; it wasn't the best introduction, but he could see her thinking everything over. Her features softened suddenly and he found his courage wasn't shattered as Annabelle said, "As long as you're honest." Raoul grinned brightly and nudged Kevin. Annabelle leaned forward and poked Kevin sharply in the chest as she warned, "If you lied and you hurt Alexis—I'll hurt you."

Annabelle's phone vibrated, causing the conversation to end.

_Alexis: Food smells good…I'm waiting._

Annabelle sighed. It figured that Alexis would be the one not wanting to show up and yet arrive first. She motioned to the boys to follow her in and grinned at Kevin.

"Moment of truth," Raoul muttered.

It was a small tavern with wooden floors, wooden tables, and wooden stools. There were a few pool tables and machines. Alexis was sitting at a table, idly tracing whatever pattern a patron had once carved into the wood. When she heard the sound of footsteps, she glanced up and then back down. Annabelle saw the reaction and didn't doubt the two boys saw it as well. Alexis's shoulders tensed beneath her white shirt, slowly she glanced up, and then glared at Kevin.

"How ya' doin'?" Raoul questioned, grin in place.

Annabelle moved to sit next to Alexis. She squeezed her friend's hand and leaned over to whisper something to the girl. When she didn't respond, Annabelle winced; the situation could easily go downhill.

"Fine." There was no emotion in that one word. She blinked and looked towards Kevin and watched him tense. He looked like an animal expecting the worst. Sympathy was not an emotion she wanted to feel towards this _greasy…_she paused. He didn't look greasy. His black hair was feathery and bit ruffled from the weather. Crystal and Bobby weren't the nicest people and something whispered that he was probably as much a victim as she. Alexis exhaled through her nose and softly growled as she looked to Kevin. "It's surprising to see you." It was the most awkward sentence she'd ever spoken, the suspicion she felt thickened the words and she finally sighed, "How are you?"

Kevin smiled genuinely and answered, "I'm good, thank you." He paused and gawked at her as if she'd vanish. He licked his lips and asked, "Is it okay if I buy you dinner?"

Raoul's dark brows lifted as Annabelle snickered. It wasn't that long ago she'd been in high school stuck at an awkward phase such as this. She propped her chin in her hand and leaned on the table as she drank in the interaction.

"If you dare," Alexis muttered. She wasn't sure if she meant to be mean or teasing.

Kevin's smile faded, but rekindled quickly as he responded, "I dare."

_Dawg'z _was the only place in the city where you could spend close to thirty dollars on a sandwich. Annabelle was starting to believe that only the choice of bread was free. Alexis had ordered close to every topping and Kevin was literally paying for it with a smile and not making any comments. He merely asked polite questions, trying to get her to open up. When he asked about her parents he smiled. He knew he asked the right question, it appeared she really loved her parents. Her eyes brightened as she leaned forward.

"My dad works for the government along with my mom. They're both _special_ to the divisions they work for." The pride she felt for her parents was layered thickly in her words. He wasn't expecting her to ask anything about him. "What about your parents?"

"My father used to be an airman stationed at the Hampton Base in Virginia," Kevin answered. Her question about his family was a safe topic.

Alexis' eyes brightened as she asked quickly, "Do you know much about planes?"

Kevin laughed softly, correcting, "Jets." He smirked at her scowl as he replied, "I do."

Alexis wished she had brought her sketchpad. He might've been able to identify a part of the altmode on the Decepticon. It would help give her a clue into what the she was looking for in the database.

"When did you get interested in military things?" Annabelle suddenly questioned.

Alexis shrugged as she answered, "I want to add some different dimensions to my art."

"If you ever need help identifying something let me know," Kevin offered, smiling.

She slowly began to smile, knowing she couldn't put off identifying the offline Decepticon. Every moment not dedicated to discovering his identity was a moment someone else could discover him. Alexis leaned forward as she asked, "Would you like to come to the art club and help me out with something tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>Kevin wasn't <em>that <em>bad of a person. He wasn't her favorite person, but she could tolerate him when he didn't use so much hair gel. His information on jets was astounding. The boy acted stupid, but to hear him speaking about the details of the F-22 stunned her. When she had shown him her sketches of the altmode, he'd easily identified the jet. He explained the history of the F-22 and the detail of the body's design before she decided something.

Annabelle had taken off to start her semester at college, leaving her with Bluestreak and Wheelie. The pair couldn't be around her if she wanted to study the Decepticon. Kevin Dorch and Raoul Laurentin became an excuse that eventually grew on her. If she hung around humans that hadn't had Autobot contact, Bluestreak and Wheelie were out of the picture. She missed them, but her fascination with the mech overrode her emotions. It had only taken one afternoon after school for Alexis to be firm in her decision. She waited until Raoul excused himself to the bathroom before she pounced.

"I have this crazy idea." Alexis stated as she darkened a line. Kevin glanced up from his rough sketch as Alexis continued, "I want to paint an F-22."

"Alright," Kevin muttered, showing he was listening.

Feeling a bit daring, she showed him the sketches the damaged parts of the Decepticon. His eyes widened at the detail of the damage wondering how a girl with no knowledge of the jet could draw something so realistic. She quickly explained she's been watching war films and sort of mimicked the damage seen on the outdated jets.

"I want to know how you would fix something like this; I want to recreate the destruction in a realistic manner," Alexis explained.

Raoul lifted a brow as he watched Kevin take the sketches and look them over. Alexis sat watching him eagerly as he studied the drawing. His eyebrows furrowed as Kevin glanced up at her and shrugged casually.

"You need a lot of detail right?" Kevin questioned. Alexis nodded eagerly. If she could get an idea on where to start, she would at least know where to look. Kevin pointed to the wing and said, "The most damaged point of this craft is the right wing." Kevin reached up and scratched his head as he sighed, "I'm willing to bet that the vertical stabilizers are damaged as well."

"How can you guess that?" Raoul asked, drawing attention to himself.

"It looks like the wing was attacked from the top and towards the back," Kevin replied reasonably enough. He then added, "If the wing is damaged then so is the fuel tank."

Alexis' eyebrows furrowed. She didn't want to spend all summer working on the mech. He must've been joking; wings and fuel tanks weren't in the same area.

"You're kidding, right?" Alexis asked, teasing smile in place.

"No, the wings are manufactured specifically to be leak-proof and serve this purpose."

Alexis let her chin rest idly in her hand as she thought over this information. She knew that the Autobots mimicked their altmodes to perfection. There were minor differences, but she wondered how a Decepticon would copy their chosen vessel. This unknown mech was more damaged than what she had originally believed. The thought of simply welding him back together wouldn't work. A rough snort of air escaped her nose; she wasn't sure what to do. Glancing at her watch, she figured she could head over to the site and try to think of her next plan.

"I'm going to head out," Alexis sighed as she reached for her sketchpad.

"Ya' need a ride?" Raoul asked.

"I appreciate the offer, but I need some time to think." She gathered her sketchpad and tucked it away into her backpack. Kevin shifted in his seat, unsure of what he should do. Alexis smiled at him and placed a hand on his wrist as she said, "Thanks for your help. If you wouldn't mind hanging out again, I wouldn't mind it."

Raoul smirked as Kevin quickly agreed and Alexis took off. Her pace wasn't quick and he tilted his head as he followed her movements out the door. There was something he couldn't understand about the girl, his eyes shifted to Kevin and he wondered if it had to do with her car.

"She's warmin' up to ya'," Raoul pointed out.

Kevin smiled shyly as he cast his eyes to his own sketchpad. The lines weren't perfect and the image of jet was distorted, his talents didn't rest in art. Yet he tried, only so he could have something to occupy him so he wouldn't stare at Alexis the entire time. Raoul pushed off his seat and moved to sit next to Kevin. He bumped his shoulder against Kevin's shoulder as he grinned, causing Kevin to scoff.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kevin muttered.

Raoul snickered, "I'm not." His tone changed, shifting into something serious as he said, "Those friends of yours seem…ridiculous."

Kevin tensed, slowly turning to glance over his shoulder. He met Crystal's burning blue gaze and Bobby's accusing glare. Raoul snickered as he winked at Crystal and blew her a mocking kiss. She huffed and pushed Bobby out of the way as she moved into the hall. Bobby glared at Raoul and received the same attention, a mocking kiss. When the larger male cleared the doorway Raoul looked to Kevin to see the boy looking pensive.

"Lem'me tell you this," Raoul began simply, not needing permission to speak his mind. He didn't fear his father and found that there was nothing really to fear. "Friends come and go, but the choices you make haunt you."

Raoul flipped his sketchpad shut and stood up. He gave a firm pat to Kevin's shoulder before he sauntered out of the room. Kevin sighed as he flipped a page of his sketchpad and gazed at the distant drawing of the girl who sat far from him in English class.

He couldn't stay in this room forever.

* * *

><p>Bluestreak would catch on to her lies after this, but she had to lie. She couldn't have him drive her to the Decepticon's crash site. There was no one that could drive her to this jet's resting place. Hiking the distance to the spot was worth it, at least a final time. If his fuel tanks were indeed damaged, then her best bet would be to make up a half-truth and turn him in.<p>

Alexis exhaled softly as she came upon the fallen Deception. He looked as if he were lazily sitting slumped within his ditch. She took in the superficial damage as she walked around the small crater. Her eyes took in the damage, noting that the legs were fairly undamaged and that the outer appearance of the cockpit was dirtied at best. Her eyes narrowed upon the right wing where the metal and wiring jutted outward, signaling that he'd been attack from behind. Keeping in mind Kevin's note on more damage from the back, she slowly moved around the crater and came to stand behind the Decepticon. His large dome-shaped head hung forward, the wiring and cables exposed. Punctures lined the back of the left wing, but they didn't extend through the wing. She glanced at the composition of his back before she came to a decision.

Alexis eyed the metallic spinal column exposed by his position. She imagined that when he stood the plating upon his back would protect the delicate system. Until then, she reached out testing her grip on a ridge, satisfied she could hold on and her sneakers wouldn't slip, she climbed till she was level with his wing. She glanced down at the jet resting below his wing in his Cybertronian state and swallowed; it wasn't active, but falling into the cylinder wasn't wise. Glancing upward, she saw the damage could be reached if she balanced upon the edge of the jet.

Cautiously, she stepped on the thin metallic ridge and paused, giving herself time to adjust to the feeling. The sudden onslaught of fear caused her to pause; if she fell, she'd fall ten feet and there was the chance of hitting the mech's metallic parts. She'd survive, but would be harmed. Alexis gripped the metallic plating tightly as she readied herself to climb further along the edge.

'I can do this,' Alexis thought, reassuring herself.

Tightly gripping the plating, she felt it wobble under her grip causing her to glance at it, but ignore it. She stretched out her foot upon the rim, preparing to give herself more room for her other foot to join when the plating gave way under her hand. Her eyes widened as it completely loosened and swung downward. Alexis gave a short scream as she gripped onto the spinal ridge, her balance offset causing her foot to slip off the edge. Her eyes looked to the plating and her mouth slowly fell open as the plating next to where the left wing suddenly began to fall and slide apart. She felt the spinal column vibrate as her foot began to drift further from the engine.

'Is it awake?' She thought, panic settling within and causing her heart to clench.

The movements suddenly ceased and she was left gazing upward at the hole next to the left wing, a few feet above her head. When nothing came out to attack her, when the mech didn't show signs of waking, only then did she allow herself to breathe again. Alexis rested her forehead against the metal for moment thankful she hadn't fallen and nothing horrible had happened. A soft hum filled the air causing her eyebrows to pinch in confusion. She lifted her head to gaze at the hole when she noticed a soft blue light illuminating the dark passage.

The soft blue light pulsed, each time brighter, and closer to the exit. She struggled to swing her foot onto the small space as she kept her gaze upon the light. Glancing down she shifted her planted foot further to the opposite edge making room for her other foot. Firmly rooted, she glanced up as the air crackled with energy around her and blue light suddenly engulfed her. Her world flashed bright white as she slammed her eyes shut and lost her footing. Alexis felt her world falling away as weightlessness grasped onto her. Reaching out, she grasped blindly and cried out when she caught something. Her shoulder jerked and hand burned from the impact. Opening her eyes, black and white spots swam in her vision as she dangled from the mech. Glancing down, she noticed the ground was only a foot away. She released her grip and landed on her feet.

Running her hands through her hair, she ignored the pain in her shoulder as she checked for injuries. Alexis glanced up and noticed that the hole and the energy were gone. Her shoulder throbbed, causing her to wince. Glancing up at the damaged wing, she scowled. She wouldn't be able to reach the damage or discover the mech's secrets. Alexis gathered her backpack, placing the weight on her opposite shoulder, before she began her walk home.

As Alexis moved further through the forest, she failed to hear the hum resounding within the mech and the dim glow generating around the torn metal.

* * *

><p>Bluestreak sat idly outside, leaning carefully against the side of the house as Alexis sat upon his thigh. It was the first time in a long while she didn't have obligations to fulfill. To have the girl near was a blessing that he silently appreciated. It didn't matter that she was shifting through articles upon the datapad, as long as she was near he was content. It certainly beat patrols with Sunny as well.<p>

"What's wrong?"

Bluestreak shifted his optics to see Alexis looking up at him. Offering a smile, he hoped it would placate her. Her eyebrow arched as if she was expecting a real answer and wouldn't settle for less than the truth.

"I'm thinking," Bluestreak admitted. Alexis blinked, he wasn't rambling. "Our time together grows shorter."

Alexis smiled awkwardly as she scoffed, "Don't act like I'm dying!"

Bluestreak's optics brightened as he exclaimed, "I didn't mean to imply that you're dying! I meant your schooling keeps you away and you've been busy with—"

"Bluestreak!" Alexis shouted with a smile. When his vocalizer went silent, she calmly said, "Just tell me when you want to hang out and we'll do so."

Bluestreak paused as he looked her over. Her schedule had gotten busy, but he didn't doubt she'd spend more time with him. It was childish of him to think she'd simply ignore him. He smiled down at her; it was foolish of him to be worried.

"Perhaps we can see a movie in a week," Bluestreak suggested.

Alexis swiped her finger along the screen as she agreed, "A movie would be wonderful…action?"

Her eyes focused on the screen as she accessed the articles about Skyfire. She couldn't seem to pull up articles written by him. There were vague writings of something called Synthetic Energon, but nothing solid. She clicked on the lab associates and the invalid link. Alexis' lips puckered as she clicked on the link only for it to deny her.

"Hey Blues." He glanced down at her as she asked, "Could you hack into something?"

Bluestreak focused on the screen of her datapad and asked, "What do you want with _his _file?"

The spiteful way Bluestreak muttered 'his' startled her. She looked up at him and admitted, "I can't translate the name and he's connected to this Skyfire."

Bluestreak was silent for a moment before he said sternly, "Those files are better left lost."

Alexis smirked as she placed her hand upon his thigh and assured, "I'm trying to better my language skills and can't do that—"

"You can do that without accessing _that _data," Bluestreak interrupted.

She opened her mouth to protest when a soft buzzing caused her to pause. Her eyes darted around searching for insects only to find nothing. When she lifted her eyes again, she found the buzzing increasing and feared it was within her mind. Her fingers dug into his metal as the sound increased and everything went silent. Wide eyes glanced up at Bluestreak; his mouth moved as her the air around her remained dead. The memory of the mech in the woods caused her heart to quickly beat.

'What if something happened to me?' Alexis thought.

Her shoulder ached, but she didn't think anything permanent afflicted her. The datapad fell from her hands as she swayed upon her spot. Bluestreak's hands came close to her, readying to catch her. The buzzing sounded again causing her to snap her hands up and cover her ears. Bluestreak reached out to touch her and her eyes widened as she heard a muffled buzz and saw a spark of pale blue ignite between his hand and her body. He snatched his hand back as her vision swam with white. Alexis' eyes rolled beneath her lids as gravity seized her, dragging her forward.

"Alexis!" Bluestreak cried out.

He snapped his hand out and felt the air suddenly thicken before he caught her. The energy filling the air caused him some worry, but he ignored it as he caught his human within his hand. The pale blue light ignited between his palm and the girl. The surge of energy caused him to grit his teeth as he was slammed against the side of the house. The structure rocked and roof shingles dislodged around him. His worried look focused on the unconscious girl in his hand. Cautiously, he reached out with his other hand and let his finger drift around her. The air sparked as if it were filled with static. Her body lay in the palm in his hand and it felt like something was humming underneath her.

"Wha' the frag's goin' on?" Wheelie shouted.

The small mech took note of the cracked wall and inverted roof. His optics went wide at the damage and knew that when Carly came out, she wouldn't be happy. An unhappy pregnant Carly meant an unhappy everyone else. He knew Bluestreak forgot himself sometimes, but this was ridiculous. He prepared his fiercest glare as he rounded the corner only for it to vanish at the scene in front of him. The Energon in his lines froze as he focused on the unconscious Alexis within Bluestreak's hand.

"What happened?" Wheelie shouted, drawing Bluestreak's optics.

Quickly, he activated his scanners hoping that his old tools for his exploration days would help. His optics widened at what he sensed.

"She was sitting her and then the air got strange and she started shocking me! Suddenly she passed out and I caught her and she's been sparking off static—"

"We need to get her to a hospital," Wheelie interrupted.

"Her heart is rapidly beating!" Bluestreak panicked.

"Set her on the ground and transform!" Wheelie snapped. Quickly, he ran back inside the house and found that Carly had managed to get her shoes on over the huge lump in her stomach. Wheelie didn't want to startle her, but simply said, "We need to go to the hospital."

Carly pulled herself to her feet and wobbled out the door. Her eyes narrowed on seeing the damage done to the house and she feared Alexis was injured. When she saw Bluestreak transformed and Alexis on the ground unconscious she swallowed her fear and tears. Rushing to the girl's side, Bluestreak's car door swung open as Wheelie lunged into the backseat.

"Get your holoform stable and out here!" Wheelie snapped.

Alexis had them worried, but if they didn't react she'd be in more trouble. With the holoform generated, Bluestreak calmed himself as he reached under Alexis and paused. When she didn't sink through him he lifted her into his backseat. Carly tried to squeeze into the back, but Bluestreak shook his head 'no' as Wheelie assured her he was in the back. When she slid into the front seat and Bluestreak took off, she dialed Sam. Turning her head, she gazed at her daughter despite the awkwardness of twisting; she reached back and grasped Alexis' hand.

She felt tears well up in her eyes as she realized Alexis was twitching in her sleep. Her mouth slightly moved, silently repeating words Carly couldn't hear. She squeezed Alexis' hands and exhaled a watery sigh.

'Everything's going to be alright,' Carly thought as she stroked her thumb along the top of her hand. 'It'll be fine.'

* * *

><p>…<p>

TBC  
>…<p>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

Wonderful thanks to Starfire201; the best beta in the world!

I must thank those of you that review and leave me encouragement or simply tell me what you love and why, or what you disagree with and why! I appreciate you all!

An update after how long…and to end this chapter this way. Shame on me, I forgot I ended it this way :C

For those of you that like my writing style; I am working on few original short stories that I will post on Wattpad for those that have followed me on fanfiction ^.^. The collection will be 'The Fragile and Other Broken Tales' stories of twisted love written in a dark fairytale-esque fashion.

When I post something on Wattpad I'll leave a link in my profile!

Thank you all!


	8. Rebirthing III

…Rebirthing III… 

* * *

><p><em>Her flesh had been stripped from her body, muscles peeled away as ligaments dissolved and her blood evaporated. She was decomposing, her molecules drifting into the endless white energy that surrounded her. It was like she wasn't acceptable for this place and so it was purging her. Every thought, every worry, every part that composed her disintegrated as she continued to be purified.<em>

_Unworthy and pure, the conflicting feelings brushed away the sensations until she merely was. When she became aware, she found herself gazing at the black surface of a table. The room was chilled and she was merely sitting. Amazingly, she felt bored as she suddenly glared at the table._

"_Does it honestly matter—"Alexis glanced up and startled at the sight of the mech calmly sitting next to her. The side view of his white profile intimidated her. He glanced up from the microscope__**, **__causing fear to swell within. "…what the Council thinks of you?"_

_She wasn't sure what to say since she had no clue who or what this Council was. Suddenly, her body was shifting, leaning closer to the larger mech. Despite the fear she felt, her smaller form was trying to intimidate the larger mech._

"_Of course it doesn't!" The forced smugness and aloofness caused the words to come out slightly high pitched, but she realized the words had come from her mouth. "The Council Members are fools!" The laughter was dark, full of seething__**.**_

_Something dawned upon her as the faint memory of her research reared itself, she recognized the larger white mech. His blue optics dimmed as he chuckled and shook his head. Alexis felt annoyance brew within her systems at his dismissal, but it wasn't her annoyance. She realized this was Skyfire, the mech from the article about Synthetic Energon._

_Could it be possible?_

"_Come, look at this formula__**, **__Starscream."_

* * *

><p>Soundwave's world was composed of immaculate order. He was aware of everything even when most thought him unaware. Being ignorant was not acceptable, such a lackluster fortitude could lead to deactivation. He coveted information when most thought it useless. It was information that had helped him ascend the Decepticon ranks; he was the being that inspired fear. His optics were ever watching, his audios trained to hear the whisper of dust, and his emotions carefully hidden. Calmly, his digits worked across the keys as his visor remained trained to the security screens. It didn't matter that Laserbeak was showing him live footage of Earth upon his visor, he could see all.<p>

Centuries worth of repetition caused him to continue his work despite the abnormality Laserbeak detected. The energy signature detected was unique and read higher than the first moments of an activating spark. The chances of a Sparkling being created or a protoform activated were slim; protoforms had been destroyed in the beginning of the war as a precaution. Telepathically, he instructed Laserbeak to swoop within the vicinity without gaining unneeded attention. The Autobots and humans had worked together creating Energon Detection Sensors that monitored the Earth and its atmosphere. To his surprise, they had produced equipment functioned efficiently.

It was with ease he recognized the Spark Signature of one Autobot and one Decepticon turned traitor. He store away the coordinates of the Decepticon traitor and focused on the abnormal Energy Signature.

'This is not probable.'

It wasn't possible for such a signature to be emanating from an organic being. Laserbeak detected the presence of two carbon based life forms, and one was radiating a unique energy signature that reminded him distantly of the AllSpark. He knew that such a thing wasn't possible; the human Samuel Witwicky had retained the energy of the AllSpark only for it to dissipate.

"_Energy can neither be created nor destroyed__**, **__only transformed."_

It was one of the first lessons he had learned during his time with Shockwave within the walls of Crystal City. The AllSpark had been used to destroy Megatron, it had revived him, and it was trapped within the organic. Soundwave hadn't devoted his processor to the AllSpark after the Fallen's defeat. His concerns rested with maintaining existence and organizing the Decepticons' communication for Megatron.

_'The possibilities are numerous.'_

If the AllSpark had transferred its energy, he didn't dare report these findings. Megatron would become eager to mobilize and there were Decepticons that would take advantage of this. The survival of the AllSpark was necessary toward a future.

_::Laserbeak__**,**__ orders: delete footage and findings::_

He sensed the startled emotions of Laserbeak, but he knew his creation would follow through with his orders. Soundwave erased the footage transmitted to him and gazed upon the security screens. These findings had to be monitored, but he couldn't leave the base without arousing suspicions. Thundercracker wasn't his first choice for a mission; he wouldn't needlessly destroy or divulge information, but the Seeker was already observing a human trying to produce Energon.

His optics brightened as he remembered a Decepticon that could observe and not divulge information. This Decepticon would have to do since communication would be limited to himself and none other. He could easily explain the departure of Rumble as performing reconnaissance on Barricade's capture. If his data was correct, which it was, Barricade was being held at the East Coast NEST base. Optimus hadn't wanted to risk transporting him to the original NEST base. Soundwave directed all security imagery into his being as he turned to leave his station.

It was time to prepare.

* * *

><p>Sam Witwicky kept his hand firmly plastered against his mouth as he gazed upon his daughter. Her petite form rested, draped in white much like an angel. Her music instrument wasn't a harp, but the soft bleeping of the monitor that assured her stats were normal. Despite his eyes being dry, he didn't blink. The scowl hidden beneath his hand deepened as he reached out—and was shocked. The soft sting of energy singed his skin. The sting lingered upon his skin as he clenched his hand.<p>

His mind itched and he couldn't scratch it.

The sting of energy was familiar, yet it pushed away from him as if rejecting him. Fear haunted his mind rooted in memories of his experience as being the vessel for the AllSpark's energy. He didn't wish to relive the experience and yet, the roots deepened and from them sprouted uncertainty.

'What if…'

He didn't dare think or let _that_ suspicion grow anymore. He wished to believe this was Wheeljack's fault**,** as he hoped that some strange accident in the lab caused this. Sam's ears rung and he heard what sounded like paper crumpling. The Holoform was a program Wheeljack rarely activated since his duties mainly rested within the walls of ECAO. The mech rarely ventured into the human designated areas, which was where Alexis was currently housed.

Bluestreak had seen fit to take her to the ECAO base and not a regular hospital. Sam was grateful because he wouldn't have to explain to civilians why his daughter was acting like a Tesla Coil. No matter how nervous Bluestreak acted, he was always calm when it mattered.

"Alexis doesn't seem to be in immediate danger." Wheeljack's observation caused his free hand to clench. His child was dead to the world, it was danger enough. "It's strange—"

"Get to the point!" Sam snapped as he lowered his hand and squeezed his chin. He wasn't in the mood for any of Wheeljack's pointless musing.

"…she seems to be radiating Cybertronian energy."

"Like a Spark?"

"Not exactly," Wheeljack muttered. His thoughts scattered, trying to connect the pieces handed to him. "Each Spark, though unique, carries a _baseline _composition that _arranges_ itself in a unique manner."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed as he sighed, "Like the AllSpark."

"Exactly," Wheeljack exclaimed, excitement causing his Holoform to fritz. The mech's enthusiasm caused Sam to scowl. "The AllSpark's energy signature was an original signature from which the Cybertronian Spark Signature was derived."

Sam wasn't sure if wanted to understand the situation. There was no way his daughter could be displaying such a unique signature, not copying, but actually displaying an original signature. Whatever that meant, he thought he might know.

"My daughter inherited my lack of luck," Sam bemoaned as his face flushed.

"I don't understand…but since the energy isn't causing decay, I assume she's fine."

Sam glared at Wheeljack and the mech for once wasn't thick enough to not understand its meaning. Wheeljack lifted his transparent hands in surrender. Alexis' advice of watching his words came to mind too late. He was about to open his mouth and apologize when the teenager sat up with wide eyes.

"Remember tonight... for it is the beginning of always!"

Sam gasped at his daughter's shout as he reached out to grip her. Her eyes drifted shut and she fell back into the cot with a sigh. When he touched her**,** he noticed he wasn't shocked.

"Interesting—the signature is gone."

There was no doubt in his mind; Alexis had inherited his unlucky disposition. He waited beside her after telling Wheeljack to tell Carly that their daughter was okay. There was no way he'd allow his unborn child to be exposed to weird alien energy. He tensed, what if the same thing happened to his unborn son. Roughly, he exhaled through his nose and hoped for the best. All he could do was focus on Alexis and help her overcome whatever was happening to her.

"Dad…stop burning the food."

His eyes flicked over to Alexis, who had reached up and was rubbing her nose. A half-hearted smirk graced her slowly brightening features as she slowly sat up. Sam worriedly brushed her hair from her face as he asked questions quickly. Gruffly**,** she pushed him away as she placed a hand over his speeding mouth. She couldn't deal with his speed talk when she was in good mood and she wasn't sure what type of mood she was in.

"Chill!" Alexis snapped. "I'm fine."

"I wouldn't call passing out and radiating strange energy fine**,**" Sam pointed out dryly. He lifted a brow and remarked, "Of course, we could have differing opinions." Alexis managed to mock his expression with creepy similarity. "Of course, I _am _your father and have the right to worry about you."

Alexis sighed as he pulled her into a tight hug, echoing her sigh. When he pulled away from her he kept her gaze, searching for anything strange. He wasn't even sure if he could see anything wrong. All he saw was his child, sitting there confused.

"Do you remember anything?"

Alexis replied warily, "I was talking to Bluestreak…and now I'm here." She reached up and ran a hand through her hair. "What happened?"

His explanation was longer than necessary. He kept motioning with his hands as he struggled to tell her what happened and not his theories. There was no point in adding his paranoia to this event. Gratitude filled him when Carly arrived with a closely following Wheelie. Sam leaned into the furthest corner he could find as he watched his family interact. It was an emotional reunion thanks to Carly's hormone levels, but it was reassuring. His family was still together and still surviving the weird.

Did he think about separating his family from the Autobots? It would be a lie to admit that he hadn't, but he knew better. The Decepticons were onto him and his family and he would be foolish to remove his family from the Autobot's protection. There was no way he could separate himself from Bumblebee. The mech was his best friend, the term didn't do what they shared justice.

He pinched the bridge of his nose; he didn't know what to do anymore. Despite his paranoia, Alexis refused to stay in the hospital and was eagerly dressing to leave for home. Wheeljack confirmed he couldn't read the energy signature and didn't want to keep her hostage. Nothing had changed and he had no theories on her reactions. As she walked out of the East Coast Base, she remained pensive. The suspicions he held refused to remain as they slowly vanished with each step she took. When she was close enough, Bumblebee began to welcome her radio clips.

It was Bluestreak that materialized his Holoform and pulled her into a tight hug. The air was squeezed from her body as he placed his cheek atop her head and sighed. His worries remained locked behind his lips**,** refusing to be released. Alexis clung to him and _heard_ his Spark calling out. Her turquoise eyes widened as she realized she could _feel_ his Spark's energy fluxing at the emotions he felt.

_Terror. Worry. Love._

"You're safe." His words were a spoken affirmation of her existence.

Alexis giggled softly and pulled away from him trying to make light of the situation. She couldn't remember a moment in life without Bluestreak nor could she remember a moment where he looked as haggard as he did. The worry he displayed caused her heart to ache and she reached out and pulled him into a tight embrace. Her fingers threaded through his hair as his form hunched over and she laid his head upon her shoulder.

"I won't ever leave you," Alexis promised softly. His history was scarred, though he wouldn't share, and he wore his emotional scars like physical wounds. They manifested in emotional bouts. He relaxed in her embrace before he pulled away with a tired sigh.

He opened his mouth and it wouldn't close. Bluestreak spoke of everything and anything, his medical research on the web proved him to be a walking encyclopedia of information. Alexis smiled, everything was back to normal.

* * *

><p>Raoul Laurentin was ill at ease. He'd been this way for most of his classes and Kevin had noticed it in the way he walked. His form was slightly hunched, hands jammed into his leather jacket pockets, and eyes focused on nothing. It was when they arrived at the club after school that they noticed Alexis' odd behavior. The charcoal she held between her fingers had stained her skin black yet she continued working uncaring. Eagerly, she crafted picture after picture and let them clutter the table she worked upon.<p>

"You're really taking this science fiction thing too _serious."_

Raoul was surprised that Kevin had voiced their concerns. Alexis glanced up and smiled as she chuckled. She couldn't explain _this_ to them because they would never understand and simply couldn't. Instead she laughed a bit and smiled, fluttering her eyes in a way she'd seen other girls do to guys. Kevin's features softened from concern to mild embarrassment.

"I thought of something cool," Alexis admitted**.** "Based on certain parts of machinery I've modified."

Raoul slouched against the table as he drawled, "Really."

"Imagine," she eagerly began**.** "A world where technology and organic compounds merge into a functioning being."

Kevin remained silent as Raoul outright laughed. He hunched over and laughed until they turned to chuckles and their fellow club student glared at him. When he was finished**,** he wiped his nose and saw she was glaring at him.

"Ya' telling me that ya' want to draw pictures of…" he trailed off as he tried thinking of something ridiculous. When he finally came up with something amusing he blurted it out. "A robo-frog!"

Alexis scowled as she reached out and pushed him. Raoul merely tripped over his feet and caught himself as he continued to chuckle. Kevin remained silent throughout the exchange. He cleared his throat causing the amused and annoyed teens to look at him.

"You mean design something that could change the future, right?" Kevin calmly asked. A robo-frog sounded outrageous, but when he thought of his mother**, **everything changed. The accident had left her unable to walk and surgery was shied away from. "Say technological implants that could make a person…walk again."

Raoul snorted, "We ain't in some weird movie."

"That's exactly it," Alexis said.

Raoul muttered, "Nah."

Alexis shook her head**;** it wasn't impossible. Whatever Cybertronian energy had infected her, it had infested her mind with farfetched ideas. She originally thought she could sketch them out and forget about them. It provided to be impossible because she kept drawing and drawing with no signs of wavering. The ideas floated in her mind and combined to form outrageous ideas that seemed entirely possible. She wasn't sure how she knew these ideas would work, but she just knew.

"Next thing ya' know, you'll be talking 'bout machines coming alive or something strange," Raoul muttered.

Alexis' eyes went wide and focused on Raoul. She missed the way Kevin's body tensed and his eyes focused on her. He didn't fail to notice the panic that sobered her enthusiasm. There was something up with her interest in machines and her drawings. This new interest in melding technology and organic compounds only deepened his curiosity.

"Now who's talking crazy," Alexis mocked.

Raoul teased her with a grin as he leaned in close to her and poked her in the forehead. She winced and pulled back from his single assault.

"I do talk crazy," Raoul said with his grin still in place. "At least I'm not crazy in the head."

The familiar bickering filled the tense air causing the oddness to vanish. It was as if something hadn't happened between them. Still, Kevin couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something weird about her and her car. Alexis gathered her scattered drawings and piled them together as she offered the boys room to work. It didn't bother her that they complained about the football team losing to their sister school. Alexis merely sighed as her obsession suddenly vanished and she was once more a normal girl dealing with normal issues.

Raoul snapped his fingers as his eyes brightened**.** "You wanna head to the Hampton Airshow next Saturday?" He watched her brows furrow with the intent of not accepting. The sharp edge of his smirk caught her off guard as he informed her, "Annabelle already accepted on ya' behalf."

"Weather's been nice and hopefully will be nice those days too," Kevin said as Alexis looked to him.

"You're going too?"

"Yeah, and I'm also bringing cookies."

It wasn't Kevin's bashful smile, it wasn't Raoul's underhanded methods, but she would go for the cookies. She didn't have plans and something already told her that Annabelle already gained her parents' permission for the out of town trip. Despite her father's paranoia he would ship her to anywhere normal in an effort to give her a normal high school experience. Alexis smiled and focused on her work at hand, and then she would head over to the Decepticon's crash site.

* * *

><p>Raoul Laurentin wasn't naïve to the ways of the world. He'd experienced his first dose of reality at the tender age of eight. His father berated him, belittled him, and wasn't afraid to get physical with him. He rubbed the side of his face as he remembered a particularly harsh memory.<p>

He supposed it was the sudden cry of pain he heard echoing within the Grease Pit's factory. It was the dim glow of heat that radiated between rusted cracks that told him someone was home and pulled him deeper into the memory. It was moments like these he was rudely reminded his life had begun here and morbidly he realized it would end here.

His father had introduced him fully to the _family business_ when he was eight. Marcio had brought him into the factory where he heard something he'd never forget. It sounded like someone had crushed a plastic in their hand in one go. He'd seen and heard his father do this in times of anger. Raoul hadn't thought much of the sound when he first heard it. It was the muffled scream that caused him to tense and stop walking.

"Stop pussy footin' and get steppin'!" Marcio snapped.

When they rounded the corner he felt faint. Something white was poking unnatural from the middle of the man's skin. A puddle of crimson formed under the bound victim. Raoul stiffened and prepared to turn when his father harshly grasped him by the hair and lifted him. His pudgy finger pointed toward the broken man.

"We don' tolerate traitorz!" Marcio snapped. The man was guilty of trying to leave the business and the price of that was his life. "I'z don' tolerate weakness!"

Marcio Laurentin dropped his son back to his feet and glared at him. Raoul glanced to the man and then to his father. Something in his young mind told him he'd share the same fate if he blinked. He didn't want to be like the man.

"I understand," Raoul said frantically.

"Good." Marcio lazily walked toward the broken man upon the floor. A sharp kick toward the man's head earned a muffled cry. Raoul squinted and kept his eyes on the floor watching as the puddle grew with each hit.

"Raoul!" He jumped at his father's voice and looked at him. He only kept eye contact so he wouldn't see the body. "Get ya' father that gun on the crate." Raoul knew what a gun was. His father kept one in almost every part of the house. The only warning he'd ever received about it being dangerous was a swift slap to the face and the words 'imagine that going through ya' head.' "Get the gun before I beat ya like 'dis sack of shit." The kick aimed at the man spurred him into action.

The black metal of the weapon gleamed at him; it weighed heavily in his hands as he carried it over to his father. The biting chill of steel burned his flesh as guilt caused it to weigh more with each step. The silence in the factory consumed him as his father waited for the weapon with an impatient glare. His nails scratched his palms as he snatched the weapon from the kid's hands.

The sound of the metal clicking caused his eyes to widen. It was when the gun rang out and something flashed that reality punched him the stomach. The blood exploded behind the man's head and splattered across the floor. Raoul felt his chest constrict and then the gun was harshly pushed against his chest. The barrel burned through his shirt and he didn't bother to grab it. The weapon smacked against the floor with an echoing thud.

"You can't show mercy**,**" Marcio stated as he slapped Raoul upside the head. "Mercy getz ya' dead."

The man was honestly no one, he hadn't known him. Yet, the memory haunted him throughout his life. Raoul wasn't sure why that memory haunted him, but it did. A snort escaped him, he knew why he remembered that man. He was going to end up with the same fate: bound, gagged, beaten, dead, and forgotten. Calmly, he slipped his hands into his pockets and slipped the black gloves free before he pulled them on. The leather flexed with his grip as he pulled open the factory door and stepped inside. The heat that washed over him burned away the memory and reminded him that he had a job to do.

"What we got here?" Raoul questioned as he strolled inside.

The scent of melted metal, heated oil, and sweat welcomed him home to his reality. It didn't matter that there was pain shining in blue optics. It didn't matter that he had to cut the wires that resonated the vibrations that created sounds. A familiar anger burned in his heart as the mech's scream died when the wires were cut. A familiar weight burdened his soul as he turned to the men.

"What did 'ah tell ya about the vocals!" Raoul snapped. His wants didn't matter as he reached out and slapped his hand against metal. It felt warm and he knew it wasn't because of the temperature in the room. "Next time they ain't cut, I'm gonna cut one of ya!"

Raoul studied the mech with ease. The construction of these creatures amazed him to a degree. He didn't know how his father had gotten involved with the Decepticons, but he wished he hadn't. Raoul watched as the protective plating that encased the Spark Chamber was peeled apart in a matter of moments. The moment had arrived and he was captivated as he watched the blue light wash throughout the room. It was different when a man died, one shot and there was nothing more than a slab of meat left behind.

These creatures, when they died**,** they lingered. Their essence literally leaked out of them and dissipated into the air. Something energetic lingered for a few a moments after, and he was left feeling even more spiteful toward reality.

"I want this recycled!" Raoul barked out the order.

It was like watching termites work. They ate away at the mech as they picked apart cogs and pulled out wires. He watched as sheets of metal were melted down and the temperature rose as they worked. Slowly, he moved toward the disassembled mech and gazed upon the red face painted on the mech's arm guards. He wasn't left with much time to dwell upon the face as it was taken and melted down. His phone vibrated in pocket signaling a call. Spinning on his heel he moved toward away from the noise and checked the face of his phone. His eyebrows lifted as he chose to answer the phone.

"Yo' Miss Lennox," Raoul greeted with a smile. He listened to her greeting back and then calmly answered her questions about the air show. "Yep." He listened patiently, made noncommittal sounds, and laughed at her little jokes. "Alexis agreed and I'll be driving." It was cute how Annabelle said good-bye about five times before finally hanging up. He pocketed his phone and ran a hand over his face.

He dimly gazed at his reality and sighed. If he wasn't involved in his father's schemes**,** then he would've easily put moves on Annabelle. She was the type of girl that deserved a honest relationship. It was hard to admit it, but he wanted a relationship with someone like her, but refused to submit any woman to the hell his mom went through. Raoul decided he didn't need to be here now that mech was dead and was on his way to rebirth. Exiting the factory he ignored the chilled air and slipped his phone back into his hand.

"It's finished," Raoul sighed when his dad answered.

The man managed to compliment and insult him in a few words. Raoul scowled at the phone as he listened to Marcio rant and rave about Autobots and pushy Decepticons.

"Nah, 'ah haven't forgot about Hampton," Raoul assured him.

He tapped his foot against the dusty ground until Marcio finally hung up on him. Raoul shoved his phone into his pocket before moving to leave the grounds of the Grease Pit. His Chevelle suffered as he jerked open the door and slammed it shut after him. With a firm slap to the steering wheel**,** he cursed his luck and started the car. He'd be tired tomorrow, but he was going to stop for late night breakfast.

It was the soft rapping at his passenger door that caused Raoul to hesitate in driving off. When the car door was pulled open, he didn't see the figure slink in, but he knew he was no longer alone. The light from the Grease Pit's work lamps gleamed against royal purple. Four crimson optics suddenly glowed and he watched as they shifted outward and then moved inward as if focusing on him. He wasn't startled in the least by the mech's sudden appearance.

"It's disgustin**'**." The high**-**pitched voice made the disgust in the being's voice palpable. "Ya' humans are gettin' too comfortable with us."

"What ya' need**, **Rumble?" Raoul questioned.

Rumble released a mechanized snort as he snapped, "You losin' patience with me?"

"Never had it." He ignored Rumble's indignant mutterings as he asked again, "What ya' want?"

"Soundwave knows ya' been with that Witwicky girl, hangin' around her like ya' best pals." Raoul tensed as he glared at the small mech. He knew Alexis had weird obsessions, but he couldn't confirm or deny her involvement with anything alien. "You might not know, but I know cause Soundwave knows, ya' know?"

"Marcio don't work for Soundwave or Megatron," Raoul pointed out.

Rumble chuckled**,** quick to remind him, "As if he has a choice!"

Raoul mockingly chuckled at the mech hidden in darkness. Reality was starting to get darker and he really wanted breakfast foods to drown his sorrows. He exhaled through his nose and shook his head.

"What's funny? Ya' find me amusin'?" Rumble snapped, annoyance clear. "Ya' think I'm here to amuse you….like a personal clown or some slag?"

Raoul was about to admit that he was amused. Everything was amusing at the moment and suddenly he wondered something very dangerous.

"Does Soundwave or Megatron know who _Marcio_ answers to?"

"Megatron's processor is so glitched he can't tell his face from his aft." There was a soft clicking in the darkness. Rumble was ticking his claws together. "Soundwave don' know either." Rumble sounded upset and annoyed at that.

Raoul wanted out of this life. There would come a time he'd end up dead; he wanted to go peacefully. A life without Decepticons sounded wonderful and he almost drifted into a daydream.

"Tell me somethin'." There was an edge to his voice as Raoul stared ahead. "_Who _do _you _work for?"

Raoul idly ran his thumbs over the bumps on his steering wheel as he thought over Rumble's question. He swore something inside him snapped as he glanced over at the Decepticon lazing in his car, like a devil waiting for him to name a price on his soul. It had come to the point that there was a price to be named; Raoul was willing to deal because if he kept going on with Marcio**,** he was going to die**.**

He'd die on his own terms.

He could really use something filling at the moment.

* * *

><p><em>Performing Systems Check…<em>

_Sensors….operational…  
>Spark Chamber…unstable…<br>Personality Component….operational…_

_Checking Processors…_

_One…Seven…operational  
>Memory Core…damaged...defragmenting<br>…error…proceeding…  
>Datatrax….damaged…functional…<br>…Internal systems functioning  
>external repairs begun…<br>…system boot…starting_

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

Many thanks to Starfire201 for beta'ing this! A beyond awesome beta!

Does anyone dare guess what the end of this chapter means for the beginning of the next chapter. I have to note to myself, that this chapter foreshadows much.

I keep hoping this story will be updated on a timely basis!

Questions, Comments, Critic, Concerns: please leave them!


	9. Designations

…Designations…  
>Beta: Starfire 201<p>

* * *

><p><em>There had been a moment when existence hadn't mattered because he couldn't remember what it was like to not exist. He could imagine darkness, it was merely a blank slot and then memory burst into existence. When he first came into awareness he remembered the swell of heat that pushed against his sensitive protoform, the barest composition of his being, before he took his true form. The sound of metal being shaved grated upon his audio sensors as lights too bright burned his optics. The sights were confusing, the sounds annoying, but it was the smell that truly bothered him. Burnt oil and heated metal, it was the scent of destruction.<em>

_When he came online he hadn't witnessed a creation, but destruction. Wings were mangled, metal shredded, and limbs twisted with exposed wires. Something within him recognized the mangled being as one of his own, even if he was unsure of what he and the being were. It was when the optics flicked from off to on that Starscream realized the being was aware despite its condition. The conveyor belt it rested on slowly rolled along and he watched the mangled body fall over the edge toward the giant metal kettle. White lava burst upward as the scent of burnt oil, heated metal, and what he realized as death followed._

_The face that entered his view didn't do anything to calm his growing horror. This was his first memory and he could find no internal comfort. He couldn't logically think away the happenings of his first few moments of existence. The blue optics studied him with analytical purpose; the scarlet 'v' upon the mech's forehead made him think of the mangled being's optics._

"_Your designation is 00-4." He wasn't sure if that was supposed to be his name. "I am the Second in Command of the Cybertron War Academy Tactics Division..."_

'_Am I a weapon?'_

"…_you may refer to me as Prowl," the mech continued._

_The horror he felt was resigned to confusion as he gazed at the mech. Something within him reasoned that he was taking the destroyed mech's place. For what, he was unsure. He did know that he didn't want to end up on that belt, and he would ensure his survival._

* * *

><p>Alexis was unsure of what drew her back to the crash site. Common sense vanished as she decided to skip the art club. Raoul and Kevin would be worried, but it didn't matter. There was something beckoning her to the site. Each step caused anticipation to swell<strong>,<strong> making her walk faster. She remembered that just a few days ago something from the mech in the woods infected her. Ideas swamped her mind, fragments of memories kept her up, and now she was moving toward the Decepticon.

She had easily hacked the Academy of Science files and discovered that the offline mech was designated Starscream, and that Skyfire and he were in the memories haunting her. She had been astonished at her hacking abilities, but ignored it as she searched. Synthetic Energon, she didn't understand what the big deal was about it. Most of Skyfire's work had been deleted**;** fragmented and damaged files attested to purposeful sabotage. Yet, she knew that Synthetic Energon couldn't be harmful. Prowl's vague words on the subject told her that it was supposed to be something helpful. If anything, Synergon would be the key to helping the Cybertronian race survive.

Science was not her purpose for going to Starscream.

'Curiosity,' Alexis assured herself. She was curious about the Decepticon. His files were as damaged as Skyfire's which drove her further into curiosity. The fragmented memories she saw portrayed him as a hostile, yet intelligent being. The damaged files on him showed that something was being hidden. Something whispered to her that he was the key to something larger than her. The ideas she held she knew could be accomplished with Starscream. All these thoughts and ideas proved as promising as they were terrifying.

'Decepticons are evil.' She reminded herself in her father's voice.

Decepticons were dangerous, she knew this firsthand from when Barricade had attacked her and Carly. It didn't matter if she couldn't recall the exact reason for the attack; he was still a brutal being. She didn't want to think about why she was going back to the Decepticon. Even as leaves crunched underfoot and she drew nearer to the site**,** she had no real plan. Her reasons and thoughts weren't organized as she entered the clearing. Any semblance of thought vanished when her eyes landed upon the Decepticon. His large form loomed before her**,** causing her eyes to widen.

'Impossible,' Alexis thought as she dropped her bag to the ground.

The damage she had taken note of upon the mech's body was reduced. The internal wiring torn from the wings were knitted safely inside and she could see the smooth beginnings of regenerating metal. Alexis stumbled forward as she took in the lack of damage and noticed that foliage that once littered the mech was cleared away. The confusion and curiosity she felt vanished as cold fear settled over her. If he was repaired and foliage was removed, it meant that something was here. Her eyes searched for prints as she went still.

Alexis listened for anything and heard something, it sounded like a booting computer. A soft whirl of fans and then**,** like fire sparking to life, his optics ignited in a blaze of crimson awareness. Her heart stilled within her chest as she kept his gaze, her muscles were tense. Even if he was injured, she doubted she could outrun a Decepticon. His massive form could easily uproot the forest around her, but instincts died hard and she waited for a moment to flee. When he didn't attack within the first few moments, she realized she couldn't let her guard down.

His voice was like rocks being ground together and she wondered if that was natural or because of disuse.

"Your increased heartbeat and pupil dilation reasons that you are fearful." It was like being in a room with Prowl. Prowl was equipped to read any situation, even body language in its most primal forms. "Proof of life, be it intelligent or not, declares me no longer upon Cybertron." Starscream shifted**,** as did her feet**,** causing him to pause. "Fleeing would not be advised."

"State your designation," Alexis spoke. If he hadn't attacked her then he was either damaged or wasn't hostile. She wasn't betting her life on assumptions. "I am Alexis Witwicky, a human of Earth."

Starscream regarded her for the briefest of moments. Alexis realized that his shifting was to accommodate his wings, and that it brought her within his reach. She calmly straightened and moved backwards**,** allowing her eyes to take him in.

"My designation is of no concern to a carbon-based life form." It stung, not as much as when Wheeljack inadvertently called her useless, but enough to make her want to sting back.

"What faction are you: Autobot or Decepticon**?**" She would get to the point, but something wasn't adding up. Starscream's files listed him as being as volatile as he was sneaky. "I am of the Autobot faction." She tested him, waiting for a reaction that didn't come.

"Factions," Starscream mused over the word. His gaze drifted elsewhere as he fully took in his surroundings. The most basic of chemistry was noted in his mind as he received data and concluded basic findings. He couldn't understand the need for factions, maybe she inquiring about his model.

"Would you mind me asking you questions about Synthetic Energon?" Alexis questioned, interrupting his thoughts.

"Synthetic Energon," he repeated. The confusion was evident and she wondered if whatever had happened to him had also affected his Memory Core. She remembered reading that he had attended the Cybertron War Academy before the Crystal City Academy of Science. The war had broken out when he was attending the Science Academy, which meant he wasn't part of a faction until later in his life.

'How will the Autobots view this?' Alexis wondered as her eyes narrowed. He would still be regarded as an enemy being despite his condition. She couldn't even begin to guess at when and how long it would it would take to recover his memories.

"Inquiring answers from a _Seeker _is ignorant on your part." He knew what he was and for some reason wasn't happy about it. "We were created to seek and destroy, not ponder the meaning of life." Prowl had mentioned being looked down upon in the CWA**;** had Starscream been looked down upon as well**?**

"I'm sorry," Alexis admitted honestly**.** "I hadn't meant any disrespect."

He looked appalled that she had apologized, like he had never received one before. Alexis' brows furrowed, apologizing was something that her father had done most of her life. He had apologized for every shortcoming and the lack of her mother. It was like 'I'm sorry' had been engrained in his mind as an automatic response. She hadn't accepted his apologies, but realized despite them being numerous, they were honestly heartfelt. If there was one apology she wished she'd hear, she wished she could hear one from Mikaela's mouth. She didn't want one on her behalf, but her father's.

"It's alright," Starscream assured as he watched her. "My designation is Starscream, 2nd Ternary of Aerospace Command."

Alexis found a fallen log and sat on it as she gazed up at a Decepticon that was unaware of being a Decepticon. She wondered if it was in his nature to be a Decepticon or had something turned him to that point. Either way, she didn't believe the Autobots would welcome him into their base with open arms. He was the enemy despite handicaps, which could be proven if needed.

"Do you know how you got here?" Alexis questioned as she gazed up at him. Jogging his memory wouldn't be in her best interest. He could turn from docile to instant threat, but she couldn't help wondering about him.

* * *

><p><em>Starscream was created as second best, and he wondered if he were destined to forever be second best. He was not the first Seeker created, nor was he the last. The Cybertronian Senate had deemed it necessary to create, educate, and mobilize an Aerospace Division. Jet packs and minor flight capabilities aside, the Cybertronian race was grounded and helpless. There was no pride in his history, because Seekers didn't have a history. The mech in charge of the Seeker project was Prowl, but the mechs he answered to were the 1<em>_st__ Division, led by Commander Sidewinder._

_Kaon represented the future of the CWA. It was a city meant to mobilize the military builds and Seekers. Commander Sidewinder and his trine took charge easily under Prowl's optic. Canebrake and Spectre easily oversaw Starscream's training in preparation for command over his own trine. Commander Sidewinder found his time spent in the presence of the Senate. Time was of no meaning when every waking moment was spent training and honing himself as a Seeker, named after his programming and his reason for creation._

"_The Hunter-Seeker Program is not only tactical-offensive, but can be honed for tactical-defensive." Spectre was a feminine Seeker, the first and only one of her kind. Rumors, courtesy of hearsay through the CWA halls, stated she was an accident. She was an unpredicted variable granted by the AllSpark. Her form's coloration reminded him of the light pollution that illuminated the black skies. Shades of soft metallic blue and blacks coated her form, leaving her crimson optics set in an ebony face. Her features were angular and often left him with the sensation that he couldn't really see her. "The HSP drives us, dictates us to complete orders beyond logical reasoning regardless of personal safety."_

_They were weapons, and a weapon's safety was negotiable. The lesson was instilled in him, reminding him that he only mattered as long as he served. He thought of the mech he saw recycled and knew he didn't wish to end up as such. There wasn't much to existence, but he enjoyed watching the cycles and appreciated much of what he saw._

"_Wouldn't denying the HSP cause malfunction?" Starscream questioned._

_Spectre tilted her helm; he noted the points of her cheeks were sharp enough to be blades. Her tiny mouth pursed in thought, her optics narrowed, and she answered, "You cannot complete the HSP command if you are offline." Spectre leaned close and curled her two long claws into a fist as she stated, "You must want to survive. You must reason that your safety will allow for efficient mission times, your survival is necessary to a successful Trine."_

_Starscream watched, listened, and absorbed his personal lessons from Spectre and Canebreak. The lessons became a reprieve from the distrust he felt within the CWA halls and the lack of respect he felt from Prowl and the Senate. The Seekers were not looked upon favorably despite their perfect performance. He wondered if those stranded to the ground envied them__**;**__ even the few with flight capabilities envied them. They were faster, more efficient, and more useful than any other Cybertronian._

_Commander Sidewinder looked battle__**-**__torn despite there never being a war. The training he was put through tested him well. His rusted coloring and harsh facial plates caused discomfort for the Senate. Regardless, Prowl faced him with ease knowing he was the superior one._

"_Sidewinder's Trine has performed without failure." Prowl's words were full of fact as he listed over every success and improvement. The HSP was successful in every aspect but one. It was a revelation that caused Starscream to go cold; his Spark froze in his chassis._

"_These weapons," Senator Ratbat began, "have failed, you have failed."_

"_We have exceeded far past your expectations!" Canebreak hissed as he stepped forward. The Senators leaned back in their seats at his aggression. Commander Sidewinder held out an arm and lifted his wings higher upon his back as he glared his wingmate in submission._

"_I fail to understand your logic," Prowl stated. Despite the even tone he spoke with, Starscream heard the irritation and felt growing discomfort amongst them._

_Senator Ratbat extended a hand toward the Seekers; the rest of Senate remained silent. They didn't need to speak in order to agree._

"_You sought to create weapons, instead you created more Cybertronians. They were supposed to be mindless drones. We already have soldiers that can think and reason, we don't need more."_

"_Their efficiency is flawless," Prowl argued, reasoned. "They can guard the skies better than any drone."_

_Commander Sidewinder moved forward and stated, "We were created to serve and secure, we shall do that."_

_Senator Ratbat sneered, "Finally, someone that sees logic."_

* * *

><p>Starscream went silent<strong>,<strong> leaving her to wonder when he would respond. The tension in his form displayed by the tightening of his fists and narrowing of his optics. For a moment**,** she feared he was remembering his faction. Her heart began hammering in her chest as she got to her feet and prepared to flee. Her world spun as she was suddenly swept off her feet. Chilled metal pressed into her clothes as her world rushed upward**.** Alexis found herself clutched in Starscream's hand.

"Fleeing is not advised," Starscream reminded her.

"Will you kill me?" Alexis asked, as she lifted her chin and met his optics.

The silence thickened until he snorted and set her onto the ground. His long fingers tapped a rhythm on the dirt as he regarded her. He remembered his years in the CWA and could taste the disdain for him and his kind easily. He recalled earning command over his own Trine**:** Thundercracker and Skywarp. His optics took in the sky and he wondered if they were upon this planet. If they were, what faction were they**?**

"Your death would serve no purpose," Starscream muttered finally.

There was a silence lingering between them that Alexis couldn't seem to cut through. The mistrust was there and she wondered if she'd be better off alerting the Autobots to his existence. Alexis gazed up at him and knew she couldn't keep his existence a secret. Starscream regarded the girl with the same thoughts**;** he was unsure of this planet. It was apparent the HSP was overridden, or else whatever orders sent him here would've fueled him onward. The girl had mentioned factions obviously referenced to his species. The possibility of war upon Cybertron caused him worry; there had always been peace despite the classes.

'Factions.' He wondered what his faction was. If this girl was part of the enemy faction**,** was she aware of his allegiance**?** Logic ruled that if she was of his alliance then she would help him. If she wasn't, surely he would've woken as a prisoner in less than pleasurable conditions. The damages upon his body told him that he had been attacked, but by what faction**?** The questions were numerous. He knew she couldn't have caused him harm.

"I found you here—damaged and alone," Alexis spoke up.

"Why didn't you report me to your faction?" Starscream questioned, the suspicion thick.

"I needed an unbiased view." Alexis wondered if that was true. Her parents didn't pressure her to do anything in particular; the Autobots surrounded her with their ideals, yet kept her at bay. She sighed as she realized she did need an unbiased view. It would be nice to have an outsider's opinion. "My friends and family hold me to expectations that I'm not sure I want."

Her parents wanted her to make friends, Annabelle kept pushing her off on Raoul and Kevin, and then there were the Autobots. Bluestreak would always be there, she didn't doubt him. Yet, there was something with Wheeljack that constantly told her she wasn't good enough. Prowl, she didn't know what to think about him. He had always been there for her and often looked at him as a surrogate father.

"So, tell me Alexis." Starscream's voice brought her from her thoughts**,** causing her to look to him. "What action will you take now?"

"It depends on you," Alexis reasoned with a small smile. "Are you a threat?"

"No." Starscream wasn't aware of his faction. If the symbol upon his wing meant something, he was unaware of what it meant. He wasn't a threat because he didn't have a reason to attack her, or her species. He was unsure of why he was on this planet to begin with. When night fell, he would be able to match his current coordinates with those he knew of.

"I have to go home," Alexis stated as she watched him gazed at the sky. When his gaze fell upon her she assured him, "I'll come back tomorrow."

"Why?"

Alexis was unsure of why she would come back. It could be curiosity, but she felt drawn to him. She wanted to come back and she couldn't understand why.

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

Starscream smirked as he gazed at the small female. The situation amused him as much as it annoyed him. If he was here on some type of mission because of the war, surely Commander Sidewinder was livid. There was no doubt the Senate would be threatening the CWA. Since he was injured, low on fuel, and stuck here, he wouldn't bother thinking of those things.

"Yes."

Alexis found her smile growing as she happily stood up from the log. She watched him as he tilted his head and remained silent. With his memories absent, he couldn't be that big of threat. She'd keep him secret for now and see what type of mech he was. Alexis smiled at him, truly smiled, before she rushed off.

Starscream sat in the woods in utter confusion. Seekers had never been welcomed beings in the Cybertronian War Academy. They were considered abnormal, and lacking in emotional stability. It was no secret that they had been created as weapons. Few realized that they were intelligent and emotional beings**;** ignorant Cybertronians greeted Seekers with looks of disdain and scowls. He was mildly surprised when Alexis smiled at him. There was nothing forced about her emotions, just a simple smile before she left. Starscream reasoned that it was because she hadn't been introduced to his history. If she knew the history of his kind, she would be like the others.

Idly he ran a scan, rechecking the repairs his nanites had performed and the status of his regenerating metal. Without proper resources, his repairs would take longer and leave him vulnerable. This world didn't appear to be ravaged with war; neither did the organic look stressed with the wages of battle. She knew of his kind and there were factions. Starscream slipped inward toward unconsciousness as he allowed what energy he had to be diverted to repairs. If the girl was with the enemy faction, he would flee. Until then, all he could do was repair and strength himself as he tried to piece together this mystery.

* * *

><p>Prowl never once questioned the Autobot cause because what it stood for would wipe clean his slate of failures. He never once regretted his actions, because the logic behind every decision upheld his morals and beliefs. Every action he had taken was for the good of Cybertron. Logic didn't guide him to the variable outcomes; he was driven by logic<strong>,<strong> not fortune-telling. As he calmly moved through the silent hall he was reminded that he was alone, constantly and always.

Did he regret the outcomes of his choices? Once the war ended, he would decide. He didn't have the luxury of brooding and wouldn't gain it rightfully until the war was at an end and this world safe. His choices had helped destroy Cybertron; he wouldn't allow Earth the same fate. He ceased his descent as the corners of his mouth turned down, the scenarios of Cybertron's final days ran through his mind and he blinked them away. There was nothing to be done now.

The Seekers**'** creations were driven by a need for aerial defense. There were few mechs that could take flight and those capable of flight were not equipped for battle. The threat of outside invasion lingered like a bad omen each time scientists reported ominous activity outside their atmosphere. The design of the Seekers had been his project; he wanted to design an altmode capable of flight and fight. Everything had to be perfect, and it they were perfect. Sentinel Prime had approved the design through the council and eagerly granted him access to the AllSpark.

The Senate had thought they would create an offensive drone, not more mouths to feed. It was with utmost shame and regret he had to diminish his greatest achievement as a failure. The Energon crisis was growing and he had contributed to the problem. Senator Ratbat's admonishment remained with him through the centuries, but he didn't acknowledge the disgraced Senator's words.

Senator Ratbat had illegally funded the gladiatorial matches held beneath the caverns in Kaon. Prowl wondered if Ratbat's decisions had been to further the agitation between the military and citizen mechs. He drove a wedge between the Seekers and Cybertronians, making them act as if they were a third party of the Cybertronian race.

Prowl continued his descent into the depths of ECO so he could check upon the base**'**s only prisoner. War was something he was constructed for, but he didn't appreciate its existence. If he could undo the past—he would make another choice. Having been played as a pawn, he would relinquish his youngling urge to satisfy superiors and make the right choice.

"I will not betray my cause."

He hadn't even stepped into view and already the Decepticon was acting hostile. The large mech was huddled in the corner, lazily leaning against the wall with his only arm propped on his knee. Barricade's weapons had been seized and all communications equipment had been removed. It was with pristine inspection that Prowl had reduced the former gladiatorial mech to his bare minimums. If he could, he'd remove the mech's denta as well.

"That is understandable," Prowl spoke, already processing how to retrieve data. "We have already hacked the signals and codes used to connect to the Decepticon frequencies." It was a lie, but told with such ease that Prowl could believe it as truth.

Barricade had never been one for planning; he was a mech best for action and reaction. His reaction was launching himself towards Prowl. The small cell in which he was secured in reacted, the energy flared according to his signature and sent him flying into the metal wall. There were no bars or lasers securing him, just a simple invisible fence attuned to his energy signature. The Decepticon cursed him in language Prowl was used to from his days at the CWA. Prowl stepped closer to the barrier knowing it would let him enter, knowing that he didn't want entrance**,** only a front.

"Since your faction has taken no action against your capture," Prowl began, "I can only infer that you were acting alone." Barricade glared him but did nothing else to deny his assumptions.

"The Decepticons are gathering for a greater purpose," Barricade grumbled.

It was a lie and one Prowl smirked at. He didn't have to call out, but he was determined to discover why Barricade had attacked Alexis. At first, he couldn't believe the human child was a target. It made little sense since she hadn't been involved in Autobot affairs. Megatron had long since given up revenge against Sam. He was too concerned with his own preservation to worry about targeting a human.

"Does that purpose involve human children?" Prowl questioned.

"The fleshlings are weak—organic tissue is weak."

"Weak enough to warrant a rogue Deception's interest," Prowl posed. Victory warmed him as he watched Barricade tense and listened to his claws tear at the floor. Barricade swiftly got to his feet and kept his balance despite not having his other arm. His larger size dwarfed Prowl, but mechs bigger and far more fearsome had tried to intimidate him and failed.

"You do not understand what is coming, do you?" Barricade questioned. The anger was layered in his words, but the intelligence held in his question told Prowl this wasn't a game.

"We have faced threats from Decepticons and will continue to stand against your faction," Prowl assured.

Barricade's laughter was sudden and it lingered as he stared at the small Autobot. He leaned forward mindful of the invisible barrier and studied Prowl. The mech slowly shook his head and Prowl suddenly felt like he was standing before the Senate, being called a failure.

"Another war lingers upon the horizon**,**" Barricade stated as he stepped back and leaned against the wall.

"What does a human child have to do with this war?" Prowl questioned, wanting answers.

"She is the Key."

* * *

><p>Raoul Laurentin didn't care about his dad's business, because it wouldn't be his business. He'd get out, dead or alive, preferably alive. There was no love lost between him and his old man, he'd drop the illegal dealing man in the nearest prison and run. He hadn't had enough time to think about his future, because a future hadn't been possible until he met Kevin. The teen was in a bad crowd and it got him thinking.<p>

'What about my future?'

He was a rebirther by trade; he'd tear apart the old and create something new. Raoul reached up and scratched at his head, there wasn't much he was a good at, but with his degree he could get in some college and get a decent job away him from his dad. He wouldn't mind working with cars and would enjoy creating something new, something not illegal. Raoul smirked, the concept designs he had for some cars he wouldn't mind seeing brought to life.

Raoul leaned against his car gazing at the run-down hangar that served as the East Coast Autobot Operations. Autobot, Decepticon, they were all the same to him. They were interfering with his life as far as he was concerned, and the sooner they got out of his life the better. If he had to play along with Marcio and the Decepticons, so be it. He'd play for keeps and jump ship as soon as a possibility presented itself.

War. He didn't care about it, but it bothered him that Alexis was somehow involved in it and now Kevin. If Kevin hung about Alexis**,** he'd be a bystander**,** easy slaughter to the Decepticons. Kevin was a friend and now Alexis was, he wouldn't sacrifice them. The tall feather reed grass stirred and Raoul watched as Rumble emerged. He plucked the stray foliage from his body.

"Ya' finished?" Raoul questioned as he gazed down at Rumble.

His metal body was bare of accessories. Rumble was wiry, thin metal, and had four marble shaped eyes. The purpose of his body was for recon and his shape accommodated it. It was easy for him to slip into spaces never checked and his skills at hacking Cybertronian and human technology allowed him to seamlessly enter systems without a glitch. Rumble snorted and moved around to the other side of the car.

"Ya' think the Autobots would secure their systems better." The door slammed shut and Raoul followed suit. He had to be at school in a few hours and didn't want to be late.

"Who's Marcio working for, any clue?" Raoul asked.

Rumble rolled his pointy shoulders and muttered, "Not'ta clue."

"Ya' know he melts down at least ten mechs a month," Raoul informed him with a grim look.

"Soundwave's aware," Rumble assured him.

Raoul wasn't happy, he wanted his father found out. If the activities ceased he could move on with life. He ran a hand over his face and wished he could find out who his father worked for. His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something. The Hampton Airforce show, he was meeting an informant there because his father would be gone.

"Marcio's going out of town." It was as if some lost puzzle piece had been handed to him, but there were still missing pieces. He looked at Rumble and asked, "Can ya' follow him?"

"You think it's important?" Rumble questioned, amusement in his tone.

"Marcio takes working vacations," Raoul replied.

Rumble had slipped from the car as he entered town and drove past the high school. His eyebrows lifted when he spotted a familiar face trudging down the road. Glancing in the mirror, he checked for cops and smirked. They were on familiar terms and he was sure there wouldn't be a repeat. He lightly tapped his horn and watched as Alexis jumped and glanced over her shoulder. Pulling in front of her**,** he waited for her to approach his window. She pulled open his door and slid into the passenger seat with a bright smile.

"Hey Raoul," Alexis greeted happily as she smiled at him. "Are you out cruising, or were you stalking me?" Her teasing tone caused the stress of the night and today to melt away. He was just a normal guy with a normal girl and they were friends. His shoulders sagged as a crooked smile worked its way onto his face.

Raoul snorted and shook his head as he asked, "Ya' gon'na call the cops on me?"

Alexis' smile turned devious as she tapped a finger to her chin and slowly drawled, "Only if you don't give me a ride home."

"Blackmail!" Raoul shouted as he glared at her. If he didn't know better he'd say she was hanging around Annabelle too much. There was no doubt he helped influence her as well. If it weren't for Kevin, the girl wouldn't have a conscience. Raoul let his tongue lazily tap against the roof of his mouth before he spoke. "When ya' blackmail." He paused and looked at her. She was smiling and listening to his words and lifted a brow at his pause. "…make sure ya' have something the other party wants—somethin' of value."

"Noted," Alexis answered. "So, about that ride…"

"Only because ya' in my car already," he gruffly agreed as she buckled up. She chuckled as he grumbled, "It's rude to kick ah girl out, anyway."

Alexis reached out and patted his shoulder chuckling at his chivalrous attitude. It was hard to be on bad terms with Raoul. You could argue with him and still manage to get a ride home. It was different to actually have a normal friend.

"This is your last year of high-school, right?" Alexis asked as he drove. She pointed out where to turn.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Raoul muttered with disdain. He thought of the life that wouldn't be possible if he continued associating with the Decepticons and Autobots.

"Are you going to college? I can't wait to go to college," Alexis quickly spoke. "Oh, turn here."

"Nah, don't have patience for college, I sort of figured I'd get an honest job," Raoul admitted. He saw her smile at him and give him a scrutinizing stare. "What about you?"

"I'd like to study something with biology and technology," Alexis admitted.

"Crazy Biotech ideas," Raoul muttered. Alexis softly punched him in the shoulder causing him to laugh at her defensive attitude and scowl. "Course, you're crazy enough to do it!" He dodged her attack as best he could as he shouted, "Compliment! It was ah' compliment!"

"Whatever," Alexis grumbled, smile in place.

He was surprised to see her house didn't have much of a lawn. It looked like a war zone, as if some giant beings had torn up the grass with their feet. He sighed, and smiled as the door opened and a man stepped out. He guessed the guy was her father as he lifted his hand. Despite the greeting, the man scowled at him.

"Better run before my dad talks you to death!" Alexis suggested as she jumped out of the car before he could park. "Thanks a bunch**, **Raoul!" Alexis shut his door and with the looks the guy was giving he quickly backed out of the drive. He didn't feel like having in-depth conversations. He heard the guy call out dry thanks and then Raoul was gone.

"Why'd he take off so fast?" Sam questioned as he looked to his daughter.

"Maybe he sensed your weirdness," Alexis suggested with a smirk.

Sam scoffed, "Weird? Me?" He shook his head as he pulled Alexis into a hug and lightly rocked her. "I think he couldn't handle being this close to awesome."

"Dad!" Alexis whined as she pulled away. Her hair was messed up now and she rolled her eyes as she entered the house.

"Ya' look like slag—humans send you through military training?" Wheelie asked as he glanced out of the kitchen.

Alexis glared at the small mech as she decided to put Prowl's linguistic lessons to the test. The words that left her mouth caused her father to shout 'hey'. He wasn't sure what she said, but it sounded weird enough to not be right.

"That ain't right!" Wheelie shouted as he held up his hands in a 'timeout' fashion.

Alexis smugly walked off and into her room. She could hear her father asking Wheelie about what she said, and she heard the small mech refusing to tell. Dropping her bag to the floor**,** she realized that tomorrow was another day at school and if she wanted to prove herself friendly to the amnesiac mech she'd better bring a peace-offering.

"Alexis Mika Witwicky!" Sam shouted. She winced, Wheelie must've translated.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

Many thanks to those of you that review, your comments help keep me going and let me know if I meet or don't meet my own expectations. I appreciate it.

**Announcement****:**I am starting side story to Igniting the Fuse which will tie into this story. It will be a Thundercracker x OC story! You'll find a sneak peak below...

**Velveteen**

Rating: T  
>Genre: Scifi x...slight Romance<br>Pairing: Thundercracker and OC  
>Characters: ThundercrackerOC,  
>Summary: Decepticons don't love; they conquer. In the act of conquering, Thundercracker forgot one could be conquered. TCxOC<p>

::Preview::

Thundercracker ended the communication as the ferry made its way back to Norfolk. The sound of turbines overhead mocked him and he imagined Skywarp taunting him. He only hoped Skywarp remained inconspicuous as he caused his mayhem upon the base. If he could truly get the others to turn upon Deluge, it would delay Megatron's current obsession with the MCDU. His eyes narrowed; it was one thing to kill in battle, but to distort a soldier's memory and turn them on their friends was—_distasteful._

Decepticons weren't meant to hold onto bonds, but being Seeker was different. They were a group where prejudice ran thick and bonds meant life or death. When Starscream had rebelled and gone to the Crystal City Academy of Science, he had changed everything. Yet, their bonds remained as always. It was a never-changing bond; one that Thundercracker would defend until his life extinguished.

So many lost, so many still being lost, and another scheme that would desecrate another world. He wondered when the good of Cybertron had been lost in this battle. It could've been the day the planet was simply ravaged and left for dead. Each cycle more Sparklings lost the hope of surviving and he wondered if they even mattered to Megatron.

'At one time Starscream cared.'

He could do nothing, but help this human form the Synergon in hopes of fueling the restoration of their race. If this failed, he doubted anything else would succeed. Still, there was nothing left to do until his next shift scheduled for nine in the morning tomorrow.

'This war is…tiresome,' he thought as he directed himself toward the rural areas he'd camouflaged his body.

::End Preview::

* * *

><p>Questions, Comments, andor Concerns

Is the cover okay? Stalk me on Tumblr and Wattpad!

Please Review

Thank you.


	10. The Message

The Message

…10…

* * *

><p>Alexis wasn't a morning person, it showed by the way she dragged her toes against the dirt with each heavy step. She promised Starscream she'd stop by before school. Her father was upset at her Decepticon language and tried to imprison her to the house, until he realized she had school. Finally, he gave up as he pouted and stubbornly assigned her clean up. He wasn't pleased when she announced she had to stay late to work on projects.<p>

_God, he's so emotional…_

"Alexis don't say this, Alexis don't give me that look, my baby's growing up," Alexis muttered in a high pitch whine. Bluestreak hadn't been pleased, but there wasn't much he could do when Prowl decided to assign him to patrol with Sunstreaker. They needed to understand she had things to do, and sometimes it wouldn't be with them.

Alexis sighed; helping an injured amnesiac mech recover was one such thing. Earth was naturally rich in Energon, though unprocessed, and still in the early development stages of mining. Humans and Autobots worked together to formulate Energon Capsules for supplication purposes until Energon could safely be mined. The capsules were meant to replenish the Energon in their systems, not be a primary fuel source. Alexis clutched the bottle in her hand, not able to fit her hand around the plastic container. This would be her peace offering, a way to show the mech she didn't mean any harm. She really wished she would've come after school, she hadn't walked to school in forever and it was too far to keep doing constantly. She was ready to reveal Starscream on the basis that she didn't feel like walking miles to school.

_Don't be lazy._

"You came."

His voice echoed through hazy forest reminding her that the sun had yet to rise. His crimson optics were beacons in the darkness guiding her toward him. Alexis yawned, uncaring that it was loud and large. She was still cautious and kept her distance as she finished yawning and looked to him with tired eyes.

"I figured you could use these," Alexis said as she held up the bottle. Starscream didn't know what to make of the bottle. Alexis popped the top off and removed an object the size of a baseball. "This is a BRAS—Basic Replenishing Artificial-Energon Substitute." Alexis snapped her wrist and sent the object flying toward Starscream. He caught the small item between his claws. "It's meant to stabilize Energon levels and coax your systems natural response of recycling and replenishing."

"Who created such a thing?" Starscream questioned as he studied the object.

"Josie Beller, of Blackstone Industries!" Alexis said as she brightened at the name. Starscream watched her heat levels rise at the mention of the name and company. "Josie is the best and only developer in America that interrogates Cybertronian technology with our own."

"She was able to create something like this," Starscream said as he studied the round object. The capsule was heavy, and it felt like thick gel to his fingertips. The inside was cloudy, milky blue and made him wonder about its elements.

"I have to head out now, but I'll stop by on the way home," Alexis said as his optics looked to her. He nodded and she began her trek through the forest toward the road.

Scanning the object for the harmful substances, he waited until the girl's signature was gone. He hadn't been expecting her arrival, let alone herself alone. Her talk of factions made him assume she'd report him to her side. When his scans returned negative for harmful substances he idled the object in his hand. Slowly, he let the object slip into his mouth and let it rest upon his glossa. When nothing acidic or bitter attacked his senses, he waited as it slowly dissolved and leaked into his system. It was such a small dosage; if it was harmful he wouldn't be affected too badly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Whit-icky, where's your strange car?"<p>

Alexis didn't need this. It was too early, and school had yet to start. Mr. Licht was opening the classroom early so she and Kevin could work on their project. It had to be coincidence, Crystal being here. Alexis wasn't one for coincidences especially with Kevin involved. The lockers vibrated as she slammed her door shut and turned to face the girl.

_Could they be onto Bluestreak?_

It would make sense, Kevin's sudden change of heart that had him trying to be civil. They were curious about Bluestreak and Kevin would be the slow, unsuspecting simpleton to gather information. Glaring at Crystal, she hoped the girl would walk away.

"Or are your parents too poor to afford it anymore?"

Her bag hit the floor with a thud as she reached out and gripped Crystal's jacket. The girl gasped, her eyes going wide, before Alexis spun her around. The doors rattled as she slammed her against the lockers.

"Stop wasting my time with your petty attacks." She tightened her hold pressing closer. "If you don't stop…"

"Alexis?" Kevin's voice startled her. Alexis looked over, glaring at Kevin while wondering what would happen next. She wouldn't give them a chance to harm her or her family. "What did you do Crystal?"

Crystal gaped before she shouted. "She's attacking me!"

Alexis let go of the girl, stepping back and grabbing her bag. Crystal glared at them both, focusing on Kevin before she rushed off. The weight of her bag was lifted causing her to grip her strap tight.

"Relax, I want to help," Kevin said.

"Listen." Alexis pulled away as she watched him. "I don't know what your involvement…"

"I'm not involved in anything," Kevin said, interrupting her. She must've looked unconvinced, because he sighed. "I know you don't trust me, with good reason, but I promise that I wasn't involved with whatever happened."

Running a hand through her hair, she tried to relax. It was still early and now she felt rudely awakened. She was going to brush this off as coincidence and leave it at that. Crystal wouldn't ruin the day, especially when it was just beginning. With a small smile, she offered her bag to Kevin. The boy smiled in relief as he took her bag.

"Thanks, for giving me a chance."

Alexis chuckled before she said, "Thanks for putting up with my temper."

Kevin smirked. "You're welcome."

A part of her would've been disappointed to discover Kevin in on some scheme. He was proving to be a valuable person. It didn't take long to reach the art room and spread out their things on the table. Kevin scratched behind his neck as he eyed her drawings.

"More jet drawings," Kevin said.

"Oh! I didn't mean to bring those out." Alexis snatched the drawing off the table. She carefully tucked them back into a folder, which went back into her bag. "Here are the right ones."

Alexis hadn't spent much time on the idea, but she knew what she envisioned. She'd spent her life with the Autobots, growing and watching them. Ever since she discovered Starscream, something within her had changed. Originally, she wanted only to repair Starscream, but helping people would be a plus.

"I believe the key to creating an Exosuit rests in..." Alexis pulled out her design. She didn't want to create bulky outer attachments. "…an outer spinal attachment that will reconnect any damaged neural pathways. By placing internal attachments within injured sites, the spinal attachment would sync with the internal implants."

"What's the energy source…and how would someone control this?"

Alexis grinned as she shifted some papers and pointed to what she was looking for. On paper, sketched in pencil, was a band, constructed of various metallic knots and circles.

"This crown…" Kevin chuckled earning a brief scowl "…would wirelessly sync all the implants and be powered by perpetual motion."

"That's an interesting theory…but what would we build it out of?"

Alexis shrugged as she said, "I'm not sure."

Kevin sighed earning her gaze. He looked wistful and she couldn't help wondering. She didn't know much about him and it suddenly bothered her. He was trying to get to know her and she hadn't paid the same courtesy.

"You kids are going to be alright while I make a coffee run." Mr. Licht's words were a statement.

"We'll be fine," Alexis assured.

Kevin clapped his hands and said, "Let me see what new damage is on your jet."

Alexis rolled her eyes as she replied, "My imaginary jet."

"But it's still your jet."

"Kevin…"

_It is illogical to deny yourself..._

Alexis reached up and rubbed her ear as she stopped talking. Kevin's lips hadn't moved, and yet she heard a voice. Deciding it was nothing; she smiled and continued.

"…I guess it is my jet to a degree, but…"

_It doesn't matter!_

Alexis grimaced as she pressed her palm to her temple. The voice it was too loud. It repeated in her head, bouncing around, causing her vision to blur.

_It doesn't matter!_

Alexis bit her lower lip as the pressure in her head increased. The designs on the table were blurring together, vibrating and buzzing, she slammed her eyes shut. Vertigo washed over her, and then she felt a hand touch her.

"Alexis! You're bleeding!"

She screamed, blindly pushing away. Her back hit something solid before she fell to her knees and her world went dark.

* * *

><p><em>It was happening again.<em>

_She was in a room with a metallic bed, berth, with little to no room. The lights were dim, but her eyes, optics she realized, could see the smaller figure hunched over a desk with rigid wings._

_"You can't just let this happen!" The words escaped her mouth, vibrating with a vocalizer to produce a sound not her own. "It's illogical to deny yourself credit!"_

_"It doesn't matter."_

_The voice of the crashed mech came back to her; it matched perfectly with what she was hearing now. His wings rose higher as his back straightened. Thoughts not her own invaded her awareness letting her know what situation she was in, and why she was so outraged. Before he had a chance to turn in his work, someone had turned it in before him. Everything he worked hard on was stolen. _

_"Starscream you can't…"_

_Red warnings flashed in her optics telling her there was danger, the strike jerked her head to the left. Another impact was imminent. When it hit her, she felt herself pushed from whatever form she'd inhabited. She floated, unseen, in the room. _

_Alexis saw Skyfire holding his face, his optics determined despite the Energon leaking from his mouth. Starscream's hands were shaking; the rage was clear in his features. Finally, he screamed as he turned and smashed his fists on the desk. The metal crunched beneath his hands._

_"This is what they expect of a war build!" Starscream shouted as he attacked the desk._

_She covered her mouth watching as he kept pounding, even after the desk was long ruined. With a final huff, he stumbled backwards, turned, and sat on his berth. Skyfire watched Starscream silently until he finally sighed._

_"Is your tantrum over?" Starscream bristled at Skyfire's words. "You may not be able to win this round, but you're losing future battles by giving up now."_

_Skyfire turned ready to leave the room. His motions slowed before everything froze in the room. The moment was over, yet she gazed at Starscream._

_"Alexis."_

_Startled, she turned to face Skyfire. His optics were focused on her burning with an energy that felt familiar. _

_"How…are you aware?"_

_"Alexis." When his mouth moved, hundreds of voices spoke through him. "It is within you."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"You must not access…"_

_"I can't hear you."_

_"…don't…listen…within…"_

* * *

><p>Raoul glared at the factory as he pulled into the Grease Pit's lot. The music was causing the aluminum walls to shake as the tones of deep bass vibrated through the ground. If it weren't for the junk, smell of oil, and the fact he had his eyes opens, he would've thought himself at a club. His lips twisted downward as he slammed the door shut and hurried to the factory. It was stunts like this that would get them caught, and he didn't feel like explaining this to the cops.<p>

He peeled back the door with the intent to yell only to stumble backwards and cover his ears. Whatever radio they'd bought, he'd melt. When his eyes landed on the workers he found them huddled behind the vat of lava. They'd motion to him to run, but it was too late. The sound waves blasted him out the door and onto to his back. He groaned, blinking and gazing up at the sky.

_Wha' the…_

Pushing to his feet, he figured the main entrance wasn't an option. Walking around the side of the building, he found the side door. Jiggling the handle a bit to weaken the lock, it came undone after a few rough shakes. Figured, Marcio was cheap. He opened the door and peered inside. Spotting the vat of lava and main entrance, he searched the area for what attacked him.

_Got'cha._

The mech was metallic red with yellow splashed on the horns of his helm. Despite being bound and gagged, the speakers lining his arms and legs were thrumming with life. When a worker tried to sneak around, Raoul saw the attack, the speakers paused and then released a blast of sound. If he didn't deal with this soon, someone would call the authorities for all the noise. Raoul glanced at the discard metal pipe lying in the dirt. He picked it up and moved into the building.

The Autobot was concerned with what was in front of him, and failed to watch his back. Truthfully, he could probably roll over and crush him, a thought Raoul didn't like. When he was behind the mech, he placed the pipe against the mech's neck and softly pushed.

"You gonna let my guys walk out safe, or else this pipe is cutting through your neck." The speakers went dead and Raoul glanced at the huddled men. "Get out'ta 'ere now!"

Autobots, they were way to trusting, and diplomatic. It was no wonder the Decepticons were starting to get ahead. Raoul's hands tightened on the pipe, knuckles going white. He didn't want to do this. Licking his lips he tried to steady his nerves; it wasn't working.

_Marcio 'ill kill me._

Muttering curses under his breathe, he tossed the pipe to the ground. Cautiously, he undid the gag noting the course texture of the material. When it fell, he heard the Autobot spit and cough.

"That tasted nasty! Where was that thing before, up Megatron's aft?"

Raoul smirked, still behind the Autobot and ready to sprint.

"Ya' listen good, this is life or death." The Autobot snorted. "I'm sick of working for the Decepticons, I want out."

"You have my attention."

"I don't know what to do…but I want out." His father would kill him; there was no doubt. He undid the locks holding the Autobot and sighed. "An act of good faith."

The Autobot lifted himself off the ground turning around. Raoul caught sight of a dark golden face. He smirked despite being scuffed with dirt. As he pushed himself into a kneeling position, Raoul noted the bright yellow concave area in his chest. It looked like a small satellite dish. On the side of his head rested speakers that led up to the yellow horns.

"Now you know firsthand that crime doesn't pay." The mech looked him over. "You look stressed."

Raoul scowled. "And ya' got no nose, ya' know? I'm not here to discuss looks."

The mech chuckled, his optics scanning the area, before he looked to Raoul. "Well, I guess you saved my life." He reached up and tapped the speaker at the side of his head. "Whatever's here is scrambling my frequencies."

"I don't want this!" Raoul stressed as he motioned to factory. "This is my dad's legacy, not mine!"

The mech held up metallic red hands with yellow tipped fingers trying to tell Raoul to calm. "I got no altmode, so once I get a hold of an Autobot base, I'll help you."

"I can take you to an Autobot base," Raoul said. "And I can get you an altmode."

"Really?"

"I keep my word, you?" Raoul asked. The mech nodded and Raoul asked, "What's your name?"

"Blaster."

* * *

><p>His reactions weren't fast enough. When the bleep appeared on the monitor, it drew Megatron's predatory gaze. Soundwave reported the strange energy signature and the area it was radiating from.<p>

"What can this be Soundwave?"

His claws tapped against the controls as he thought over the best, most logical, course of action. After pulling up the exact coordinates, he decided.

"The signature resembles the AllSpark."

The throne, Megatron sat upon, groaned. His footsteps were heavy as he came behind Soundwave.

"This is a most interesting turn of events." Soundwave waited for Megatron's orders knowing that he would dictate the situation.

"Who is closest to the source?"

"Swindle and Skywarp are in the same vicinity."

"Swindle!" Megatron scowled at the name. "I want you to send Skywarp to retrieve the source, or destroy it."

Soudwave remained silent as he communicated what he wanted to Rumble, and sent the order to Skywarp.

* * *

><p>...<strong>TBC<strong>...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note (614):**

This chapter has been Beta'd by the wonderful Starfire201

So, after a year of not updating, I'm taking on this story again with the goal to finish. I already have two more chapters finished!

I've been working on an original work, which I finished! And decided this story needed to get finished as well ^^.

So, if notice character inconsistencies or anything, please point them out. I'm always looking for constructive criticism.

Please leave any questions, comments, or concerns!


	11. Connection I

…11…

* * *

><p>Raoul scowled as he thought about his car. Blaster took it as his altform, turning it metallic red with yellow lightning bolts streaking the doors. He didn't mind the golden grill as much as he did the bolts. When Blaster transformed<strong>, <strong>he filled out. The grill of the car covered the lower half of his face and the wheels replaced his knees. The yellow concave still filled his chest and random parts of the car covered his arms and legs. The speakers still lined parts of his body.

He was sure of three things**: **Marcio Laurentin was a bad father, an even worse man, and he wanted out. Raoul didn't know how he felt about standing, on Blaster's shoulder, in Autobot HQ with his background. Blaster assured him it'd be fine and he'd do the talking. When they arrived at the base, a small lithe mech greeted them.

"I am Prowl, leader of the East Coast Autobot Operations. State your designation."

"Autobot Blaster."

Prowl eyed Blaster, and then his optics focused on Raoul. There was something familiar about this mech. "We weren't aware of you entering Earth's atmosphere."

"Funny story," Blaster said. Raoul snorted from his spot on the mech's shoulder.

"I doubt it," Prowl said, still staring at Raoul.

Raoul's face paled as he finally recognized the voice. His eyes studied Prowl's body as he placed the parts of a vehicle back to the cop that had pulled him over. This was the cop that Alexis knew, which meant that the rumors about her car were true. It also meant that this mech knew him, and already didn't like him.

"Listen 'ere, I was jus' tryin' to be a good citizen," Raoul said, his nerves making his accent thicker.

"You know Prowl?" Blaster asked as he studied Raoul's nervous form.

"We are acquainted," Prowl said.

"Ah**,** man." Raoul leaned against Blaster as he sighed.

"Indeed**,**" Prowl drawled.

It had to be karma, or something. They were led deeper into the Autobot base; he caught sight of a few other mechs wandering around. The room they entered was no doubt a conference room. There was a large screen on the wall. Prowl took a seat at the table and went still. In those moments, the screen activated and Raoul was gazing at a mech with a silver face and metallic blue helm.

"Optimus, I hope this is a good time," Prowl said.

"There is always time, Prowl." Optimus glanced over Blaster and Raoul. He brightened at the Autobot, but looked confused at the human.

"Time is always negotiable, Optimus." Optimus sighed at Prowl's words and offered Raoul a nod.

"Why doesn't someone explain the situation, if there is one," Optimus said.

"Ya' ain't gonna like my words, sir," Raoul said. Blaster helped him onto the table as he faced Optimus.

Raoul swallowed his fear as he introduced himself as Raoul Laurentin, son of Marcio Laurentin. It was no surprise when Optimus admitted to knowing of the man. Much to Raoul's surprise, he discovered his father was doing business with Japan's Division 9, a sector which dealt with Cybertronians. Raoul explained the operations of his father**,** stressing that he didn't want to be a part of the situation. Who his father was, Raoul didn't want to be. He saw his best opportunity as Blaster to make a difference.

"This is very disconcerting." Optimus looked to Prowl as he stated, "We must discover where Marcio is getting the arriving mechs from."

"This explains the disappearing energy signatures," Prowl said as he scowled. "This doesn't explain how they are being captured."

"When I received your beacon to Earth, I set my course for your coordinates. As I was breaching the atmosphere…I blacked out. When I awoke I was in the factory with humans ready to disassemble me."

"My father don' have that type of power."

"I shall assemble a team to investigate this," Prowl said as he stood.

"Hold up!" Raoul shouted. "If you go after Marcio now, he'll cut ties quick. You'll lose leads. I know he's not working for Megatron or Soundwave…so if you lose 'em, ya' lost everything."

"Raoul." Optimus**'** voice was commanding, but calm as he focused on the human. "What do you want?"

"I want out." Raoul said. There was no doubt he wanted out of this life. The guilt he felt was overwhelming. His father took many lives, and he just stood by. Then there were the few that he helped rebirth as well. "If there's anything I can do, I'll do it."

Optimus smiled. "We appreciate your help."

"Jus' name it, sir."

* * *

><p>There a buzzing in the back of Alexis' head that started the moment she got in Raoul's car.<p>

_I can't get a break. _Dad, Sam, was being overprotective again. The doctors strapped a heart monitor to her. The small black bag held the monitor with wires attached to various points on her body. Her instructions were clear: don't raise her pulse or sweat.

"Stop sulkin' and com' on!"

Marcio Laurentin was out on business**,** leaving his son in charge. How such responsibility fell to a kid, Alexis didn't understand. Her father wouldn't even let her stay home alone without Bluestreak or Wheelie. She rolled her eyes as she stopped gazing at the random cars littering the lot. It was like car purgatory.

"I'm coming!" Alexis shouted.

"It must be nice, owning a car shop and being able to upgrade at any time." Kevin's comment as he shut the new Chevelle's door caused her to blink. The Chevelle was metallic red with a dark golden grill, and yellow lightning bolts running along its sides. The car would look better without the gaudy bolts. Alexis traced the bolts with a finger before she grinned.

"Hey Raoul! These bolts look gaudy and obscene!"

Raoul was on the second floor of the office, glaring down at her and Kevin.

"If I want opinions**, **I'll ask."

Kevin chuckled as he said, "She's right."

"Whateva', get up here so you can work."

Alexis rolled her eyes as she and Kevin moved to follow Raoul. Slowing her pace**, **she let Kevin go ahead while she looked at Raoul's car**;** there was something about it. It couldn't be, could it? Of course, it didn't have to be Autobot, possibly Decepticon. Her eyebrows furrowed, she needed to find a symbol of allegiance.

"Alexis, come on!"

Pausing, she glared at the car in suspicion before she turned to follow the boys. When she reached the top of office building, Raoul was staring at her with a raised brow and Kevin was somewhere inside. The office building smelt stale with the lingering scent of oil.

"So," Raoul filled the silence**, **"you feelin' alright?"

She'd passed out at school on Thursday with a weird memory, maybe flashback, that became self-aware. Already, she'd passed out at home and doing it again only strengthened her family's worry. Worrying was the last thing Carly needed to do what with being pregnant.

"I'm fine…just tired," Alexis said, but the lie felt weak even to her.

"I see**. **Well, don' go passin' out here."

She rolled her eyes as she bumped her shoulder into him. Raoul chuckled as he reached out and pulled her under his shoulder. He held her for a moment before he pushed her away and messed up her hair before walking away. Alexis sighed, running her hands through her hair as she followed him. He was still chuckling to himself as he threw smirks over his shoulder.

When Raoul ducked into a small conference room, she followed. Kevin was studying a map on the wall, ignoring them as they entered. Alexis placed her bag on the table as Raoul clapped his hands.

"You can go anywhere on the grounds, but avoid the factory cause it's dangerous. I'm gonna go work on my car."

With a wave, he left as he whistled to himself. When the song faded, Alexis looked to Kevin and shrugged. It seemed they had free rein.

"So, let's work on our English assignment and then our suit designs," Kevin suggested.

"That works."

Alexis ignored working in groups**, **thinking it inefficient. She didn't need the socializing experience nor wanted it. A part of her was glad that Annabelle forced her to get together with Raoul and Kevin. They weren't bad people. As she worked with Kevin, she discovered there was a brilliant intelligence. He was shy, soft-spoken, and just needed a chance. They worked seamlessly on their English assignment and excitedly moved onto jet repairs and the suit.

Raoul drove them home, teasing them mercilessly about their suit idea. He kept asking if he could become some type of bionic man. Kevin's house was closest and he got dropped off first. Alexis wasn't expecting anything, but was surprised at the apartment he lived in. They were run-down, old, and she wasn't sure if the locks on the doors worked. With a gentle smile, she promised to see him at the air show tomorrow.

His face brightened, the car door shut, and then they were backing out of the drive.

"He's never mentioned much about his life," Alexis said. Her eyes focused outside the windows, brows furrowed as her thoughts raced. Did Bobby and Crystal know about his life?

"Kid**'**s got it rough, but he's good." Raoul said as he kept his eyes on the road. "He does what he can with what he got."

"I don't understand why he's never said anything."

"Kid**'**s got pride. He don' want pity, just a friend."

"I get it…here's my stop."

"Why**'**s I'm leavin' you on the side of the road?" Raoul asked as he pulled off the road and next to the forest. The sun drifted lower in the sky making his unease that much more prominent. "You live in a shack or somethin'?"

Alexis punched him the shoulder**, **causing him to yelp and shy away from her.

"My house is fine…I just need the exercise." Raoul glared at her as she opened the door. "I also have my phone plus a few hours of daylight." When she was out of the car**, **she held up her arms and spun around. "See! Perfectly fine!"

Raoul sighed and shook his head, choosing to watch her as she ventured into the woods.

"I don't like this," Raoul grumbled.

"The wildlife in this area is limited to possums and raccoons." Blaster's voice echoed from the speakers. "I don't detect any humans nearby but…"

"What?"

"It's nothing…I detected an energy signature, but my scanners must be wrong."

"A Decepticon or somethin'?"

"Or something, she emits a strange signature."

"Well, let's go."

Blaster took control of the radio**, **allowing the smooth, low flow of a saxophone to fill the air. The twang of strings caused Raoul to smack the steering wheel.

"Why do ya' always pick jazz and blues?"

"Cause the radio's part of me and it's in my spark."

Raoul snorted as he shifted the wheel and pulled back onto the road.

…

Alexis waited in the woods until Raoul left. She didn't miss him talking to his car. The thought that his car may be a Decepticon bothered her. Surely, Prowl would've let her know if another Autobot was around. She'd just outright ask an Autobot about it**;** if Raoul was with the Decepticons**,** it would be better to know sooner rather than later.

"You've come back again."

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that she'd reached Starscream yet. The mech remained in the same area with the same amount damage. The BRAS helped stimulate his nanites**' **natural healing mechanisms, but they wouldn't be able to heal such damage without help or more Energon.

Alexis dropped her backpack on the ground and grinned as she opened it. Her smile brightened when she withdrew a pair of gloves. Starscream's optics focused on the gloves. His scanners picked up components of familiar materials, but he couldn't identify what the purpose of it was.

"And you've brought something of interest," he mused.

The gloves were skin tight, a bit darker than her flesh. The bottoms of the gloves were lined with upraised metallic ridges.

"These gloves will allow me to manipulate your nanites, stimulating them in areas to perform repairs. I also have some tools to help correct damages that are too severe for the nanites."

"You're not Cybertronian. You don't know…"

Her throat was going to hurt but in Decepticon she said, "My knowledge is vast."

Starscream tensed as his optics focused on her, glaring. Military builds spoke the Decepticon dialect, so he understood it. There was no question about it. A foreign species speaking his language was suspicious, but he would get over it. He had to because, she was willing to bet, his systems were damaged enough to cut off power to his weapons.

"I don't like mysteries," Starscream said.

"You don't like an intellectual challenge?"

Starscream's scowl deepened. "Insufficient data causes misunderstandings and sometimes, termination."

"I'm not here to terminate you, so you can sit here and rust or let me help you."

Starscream motioned for her to come closer, holding out his hand he made the first move. Alexis knew that he could easily kill her. She wasn't stupid, but if he was willing to trust**,** then she was going to be willing to trust.

"I promise to help you, not harm," Alexis said as she moved forward.

There was hesitance, but Starscream eventually spoke, "No harm will befall you on my account."

Once she was in the palm of his hand, he lifted her to the damaged site. Remembering the procedures she went through with Wheeljack, she began to question him about the area. Rubbing her fingers together, she activated the gloves while silently praying Wheeljack's prototype wouldn't blow up in her face. No explosion occurred and she figured they were off to a good start.

Human medics could repair Cybertronians to a certain degree. They could repair cosemetic damage and reconfigure the electronics, but there was one thing they couldn't do. Ratchet discovered that once a human repaired an injury**,** it disabled the nanites in the area. The nanites in the area died**,** leaving the Cybertronian unable to self-repair a scratch. In hopes of correcting this problem, Wheeljack had taken Ratchet's proposed theories into his lab and created these gloves. They would generate vibrations that would stimulate the nanites while the humans worked.

Alexis gazed at the wound in wonder. Touching the cosmetic damage**, **she noted that his internal wiring and mechanics seemed to be close to repaired. When injured, the Autobots' systems repaired cosmetic damage before internal.

"The damage that was present in your wing is almost healed," Alexis said.

His wing lifted slightly higher, and then settled back down.

"Seekers don't suffer the same problems as other builds**,**" Starscream answered. "We were created to be efficient war machines."

She ran her fingers along the edge**, **feeling his nanites react. That must be a horrible thing to know, that his life was meant for nothing more than battle. Reaching into her back pocket**, **she withdrew one of her few tools before she reached into the torn metal.

"Were you created for the Decepticons?" Alexis asked, and then slammed her lips together. He didn't know about factions.

"That must be a faction. I remember discord among the Council of Elders and between the different classes, but Seekers were created long before whatever war you speak of. Seekers were created as the first aerial defense of Cybertron. There are mechs that can fly, but none that fly like a Seeker."

Alexis recalled Skyfire. He could fly, but he didn't look like he was built for battle.

"It must be amazing, being able to fly," Alexis said. She trimmed a frayed wire before rubbing her fingers along the edge. The nanites were reactivating in the area. "Humans have planes, but I don't imagine it's the same."

"The sky was our domain, the only true place of freedom a Seeker had. Seekers were considered no better than a common tool, meant to be used and discarded."

"You sound smarter than a tool."

"Every being has the capacity to expand its intelligence, but not every being is given that opportunity. There were many that opposed educating us and opposed our existence."

The silence was tense, causing her to pause in her work. The sneer on his face was enough to make her scowl. To have that much resentment over what people thought of you was ridiculous.

"Starscream." His optics focused on her, the sneer fading. "I can't understand how you exactly feel, but I can relate. I know what's like to have people oppose your existence." His face didn't show much emotion, but the tension seemed to be gone. "What was life like on Cybertron?"

"I've spoken too much…tell me about this planet." She laughed as she looked at him. "What is amusing?"

"It sounds like you non-directly asked me about myself."

"Take it as you will."

"Humans dominate the planet, but we share it with other animals. If you connect to the internet you can learn about history. Each culture has their own myths, beliefs, and faith…"

"A creator?"

"Some believe in multiple creators."

"Your planet's system seems stable."

"For the most part, weather varies but the different views are nice."

"Upon Cybertron, there were Crystal Gardens."

"There are mountains, caves, forests that are larger and greener than this. Earth is a beautiful place, I'd like to one day see as much as I can."

"Exploring is always fascinating. What do you want to see the most?"

"Most people think this is stupid, like my dad, but I'd like to visit tea gardens."

"If it makes you happy, then it's not stupid."

"Can you run a scan on this area and see if there's anymore damage."

"All major internal damage is repaired. My nanites are functioning at full capacity and will work on regenerating missing plating." Starscream went silent. "All other damage is cosmetic and will eventually heal."

"If you'd like to point out the areas, I could stimulate the nanites."

Agreeing, Starscream offered his hand. Alexis took note of the tips of his fingers. They seemed blunt, but upon closer inspection, she could see slivers of empty space. Not having the time to study them, she stepped onto his chest**, **where she took note of the damage around the edges of his cockpit.

"So, what made you happy on Cybertron**?**"

"I was always miserable." Alexis' brows lifted in surprise as she ceased working to stare at him. When he smirked**,** she sighed**; **he didn't seem like the type to joke. "I enjoyed exploring as well. During my first flight, I couldn't help but be amazed at the terrain and the life forms upon my planet. During a demonstration at Crystal City, I discovered there was a way to indulge my curiosities. I spent my days relentlessly searching for data to advance my intelligence. I wanted to be more than a machine."

"We all have a desire to be something more," Alexis said when he paused.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable as she worked. This was what he was before he was a Decepticon. He was an intelligent being with a drive to be more than what his people would allow him. She recalled his reaction to Skyfire, and the stolen paper. A familiar swell of anger reared in her heart**,** causing her to stop and glare at the memory of her mother. She couldn't figure out the connection, maybe anger stirred anger. She sighed.

"Your planetary cycles are so short."

Starscream's comment caused her to gasp and look to the sky. Smacking her forehead with her palm she cursed. The sunlight was fading and her father was going to kill her. Standing up, she grabbed her tool and scurried down his body, along a leg, and jumped to the ground. Throwing her tool and gloves into the bag.

"Dad's going to kill me!"

"Are you in danger?" Starscream questioned, his tone serious.

"Yes, no…my parents are going to kill me for not being home on time!" She took off running calling over her shoulder, "I'll see you later!"

Starscream watched her go**, **feeling mildly amused. As long as the female wasn't in danger, he was content to let her go. Flexing his wings**, **he silently praised the work she performed. Deciding not to waste energy, he let himself slip into stasis mode.

* * *

><p>...TBC...<span><br>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

A wonderful thanks to my Beta: Starfire201!

I glomp all you that have reviewed this story! All the positive feedback has kept me motivated to finish this story and get working on the spin-off (which Starfire201 is Beta'ing the already finished 6 chapters ^^). I enjoy entertaining you all!

I know I always have been the best at updating, but I'm moving this story along and have the next chapter ready to go!

This month I'm participating in Camp NaNoWriMo so I can finish another novel as I edit The Fragile, and work on this! If anyone wants to Word War with me, please join me :). You can find my info on profile!


End file.
